Una historia a Pedazos
by ben jiro
Summary: capitulo 11: figitivo del destino Kiu trata de escapar desesperadamente de Ben jiro, aunque esta muy lejos aun lo sigue... trata de distraerse un poco pero podra seguir con una vida normal con ese loco tras el?
1. La Partida de Zuchi

Capitulo 1:**"****Un Nuevo Comienzo"**

En un lugar oscuro, no se ve nada con claridad, se alcanza a ver a un joven corriendo a gran velocidad… siendo perseguido por alguna criatura que no se alcanzaba a divisar, oculta en las sombras…

Zuchi: no puedo seguir corriendo, me alcanzará…

(El joven cae al suelo, y de repente una gran sombra se levanta y sale un feroz…pito agudo…y… una mujer se levanta rápidamente a apagar la tetera. En una habitación de una cabañita… la mujer es de pelo negro, tenia un tomate, se notaba que tenia ya sus añitos, tenia puesta una falda vieja con un suéter)

Abuela: otra vez soñaste con eso verdad?

Mujer: ya es la 3ª vez…ciento que algo no está bien

Abuela: el ya es grande, sabe cuidarse solo…aunque hace harto tiempo que no lo vemos

Mujer: ya van a ser 3 años y medio…

Abuela: bueno (se levanta de la silla en que se encontraba sentada) ya es hora de que vayas a buscar a kiu a la escuela o se te hará tarde…

(La mujer caminó a la escuela de Kiu empezó a recordar…)

Zuchi: mamá ya estoy harto! No quiero seguir siendo el hazmerreír de todo el mundo!

Mujer: pero solo tienes 6 años…un dojo de karate es mucho para un niño de tu edad!

(La mujer reacciona a los bocinazos y al alegato de un viejo… sigue manejando pero estaba demasiado distraída…comienza a recordar nuevamente)

Mujer: Zuchi qué te ha pasado?

Zuchi: los niños más grandes me volvieron a pegar (llorando) por qué no me dejas aprender a defenderme en un buen dojo de karate?

Mujer: es imposible que acepten a un niño como…

Zuchi (interrumpe): por qué no me dejas intentarlo por mí mismo! (Gritando y llorando)

(Alguien toca la puerta del auto… es Kiu, (un joven de aproximadamente 16 años de edad, con un buen físico, cabello algo largo, y negro, tenia una mirada de soledad, un rostro que reflejaba frialdad, traía el uniforme negro de su colegio, con unos libros en la mano derecha, estaba algo empapado)… estaba lloviendo, se sube rápido)

Mujer: y cómo te fue hoy Kiu?

Kiu: bien supongo, realmente no hubo nada especial (se mantenía serio)

(Kiu era un joven de 16 años, algo callado, más bien reservado…era muy inteligente, y a veces pensaba de más, él extrañaba mucho a su hermano Zuchi pero no se lo decía a nadie, pareció tener una niñez muy dura, y haber sufrido mucho, era un chico fuera de lo común, era algo extraño desde cierto punto de vista…)

(Kiu empieza a recordar…jugando con Zuchi… aproximadamente Kiu hay tenia sus 9 años, y Zuchi 12)

Kiu: Zuchi ya te vas?

Zuchi: lo siento pero me tengo que ir al dojo, luego volveré para jugar contigo, (se va)

(Se muestra a Zuchi despidiéndose de su familia… Zuchi mostraba estar algo preocupado pero muy decidido. Él comienza a alejarse y dice: "volveré"…todo esto lo recuerda la abuela…)

Abuela: no sé si estuvo bien convencer a tu madre que lo dejara ir…

Kiu: tú no tuviste nada que ver, él se hubiera ido de todas formas, él eligió su vida, es la vida que él quiso llevar (se logra escuchar el viento)

Se muestra a Zuchi con un sujeto peleando… este se acerca y le da un fuerte golpe en la cara)

**CONTINUARA…**


	2. Un Nuevo Comienzo

Capitulo 2:** "Un Nuevo Comienzo"**

(En un gigantesco estadio, todo el público eufórico gritando. Las miles de vistas presentes enfocadas en un punto fijo, un pequeño cuadrilátero en medio de todo el estadio, es el centro de atracción de todas las miradas. Nada más mi nada menos que Zuchi, estaba peleando contra un discípulo de la escuela Keydo (una escuela muy conocida) el contrincante de Zuchi mostraba tener unos cuantos años más que él… Zuchi se veía muy maltratado mientras el otro apenas con unos rasguños…

Zuchi se encuentra parado frente a él…a tan sólo unos metros.)

Comentarista: Zuchi corre rápidamente y. (pausa) falla nuevamente, es esquivado… no puede creerlo, está impresionado de la velocidad de reflejos de su adversario… pero él retoma el ritmo y lanza unos cuantos golpes…ninguno acierta, pero continúa tirando golpes.

Entrenador de Zuchi: (que estaba parado a un lado del lugar de pelea) detente ahora mismo, estás lanzando golpes a lo tonto, concéntrate… (Le grita a Zuchi)

Comentarista: Zuchi se detiene un segundo, y es la oportunidad perfecta…su rival aprovecha ese instante y Zuchi sale volando por el golpe que le propinaron…ese pareció ser un fuerte golpe…Zuchi se pone de pie a duras penas… y rápidamente le dan una fuerte patada en el estómago, Zuchi cae al piso… no creo que se levante después de esto… y al parecer el joven de la escuela Keydo tampoco, ya que se retira a su esquina…

Joven: no se preocupe entrenador, no se levantará, le di un golpe justo en la boca del estómago…no podrá levantarse…

(Zuchi escucha desde el suelo el grito que pega su madre)

Madre: vamos Zuchi tienes que levantarte!

Zuchi se levanta a duras penas y su oponente queda impresionado…

Zuchi: maldición…no me puedo rendir tan fácilmente (pone una cara de rabia)

Comentarista: El oponente de Zuchi se ve muy confiado…se acerca lentamente hacia donde está Zuchi.

(Va muy calmado, se ubica a medio metro, Zuchi lo mira, es todo lo que puede hacer, no sabe de dónde más sacar fuerzas para seguir en pie… el contrincante lo nota, y le da un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, pero Zuchi no cae, se mantiene en pie, le comienza a sangrar la nariz, está algo desorientado, se limpia con su traje y mira con la mirada perdida…)

Comentarista: pero que gran pelea estamos viendo aquí, no les parece!

(El público grita ovacionando al contrincante de Zuchi, Zuchi continúa con la misma mirada… Zuchi ya no podía más estaba totalmente agotado, pero sacaba fuerza de flaqueza para mantenerse en pie, a diferencia de su rival que estaba casi sin desgaste, en óptimas condiciones. Zuchi levanta la mirada, y ataca una vez más…)

Comentarista: Zuchi ataca de frente…muy mal por él, no tiene defensa alguna… al parecer este pequeñín está dando el todo por el todo en este ataque… tiene pensado hacer su último esfuerzo…Pero creo que no funcionará, está muy mal parado…y...

(Muestran a la madre de Zuchi cubriéndose los ojos con sus manos)

Comentarista: y le dan una fuerte lluvia de golpes al pobre Zuchi, fue una mala movida para él, al parecer todo acabó para este novato, llegó muy lejos, pero un buen luchador no perdona…

(Se muestra a Zuchi recibiendo todos estos golpes, no logra bloquear o esquivar ninguno, sin embargo pareciera que sonríe levemente, Zuchi no cae… se rehúsa a perder… se mantiene en pie a pesar de los cientos de golpes que está recibiendo)

Joven: ya no te levantes más! Es inútil, no puedes ganar!

Comentarista: se detienen los golpes, Zuchi tiene un leve descanso…se va a caer!...

(Zuchi tambalea, pero logra afirmarse con el pie izquierdo, y mantiene el equilibrio)

Comentarista: Zuchi está a una caída de perder, pero aún no se da por vencido… aunque esperen…qué está haciendo, se lanza encima de su rival… va corriendo

Joven: eres un tonto, este es tu fin!

Comentarista: le dan un fuerte golpe en la sien a Zuchi, cae al piso, pero una vez más se levanta, es impresionante

(Pero una vez en pie, va a atacar nuevamente, da una pausa, y cae sin poder hacer nada...)

Comentarista: y este es el final de la pelea, Zuchi tras un gran enfrentamiento queda fuera!

(Zuchi ve doble, y luego desde el piso escucha la ovación del público, es todo lo que puede hacer, escucha la campana y al juez anunciando al ganador…)

Juez: y el ganador del gran torneo regional de Karate PRE-júnior, este año es para…

(Luego Zuchi pierde la conciencia…)

(En una habitación, está Zuchi (acostado en una cama) y su entrenador (sentado en una silla al lado). Zuchi tiene algunas vendas y un yeso en la mano derecha, un parche en la mejilla, y un vendaje en la nariz.)

(Por la ventana entra un rallito de sol, que ilumina unas flores que hay encima de un velador al lado de la cama donde reposa Zuchi, su entrenador se levanta y observa el paisaje a través de la ventana…todo está muy calmado. Afuera de la habitación, en el pasillo está la madre de Zuchi con Kiu y la abuela.)

Madre: bien Kiu, tu hermano necesita reposo así que quédate aquí afuera con la abuela, mientras yo voy a ver como está…

(La madre toca la puerta, y entra a ver como sigue Zuchi…)

Entrenador: no se preocupe, él se repondrá, se encuentra bastante bien, para haber recibido tantos golpes…

(La madre no dice nada, algo angustiada, baja la cabeza… después de unos segundos se sienta en una silla que hay por ahí cerca)

(Zuchi recobra el conocimiento, abre los ojos lentamente…)

Entrenador: Zuchi, te encuentras mejor?

Zuchi: dónde estoy, qué pasó con la pelea?

(Ve la cara del entrenador)

Zuchi: ya veo… (Y baja la cara)

Madre: Zuchi… (Éste levanta la vista) escucha hijo

Zuchi: mamá… escucha, no quiero que te preocupes tanto, estoy bien, lo ves… (Mueve el brazo, y en su rostro se nota un gesto de dolor)

Madre: Zuchi, por favor deja esto, ya aprendiste lo suficiente.

Zuchi: No! (Pausa) Mamá… escucha, estoy bien acá, me gusta el Karate, quiero… yo quiero…

(Desde un rincón de la habitación donde no llegaba la luz como en el resto…)

Kiu: mamá, entiéndelo, este es el camino que él eligió, sólo déjalo ir! (Con un tono fuerte, dominante y muy serio)

Madre: (sin responder nada, sabe que kiu tiene razón…, pero) oye jovencito, y tú qué haces acá, no te dejé con la abuela…

(Kiu pone una cara como de culpable, con una sonrisa y gestos, como diciendo: eee hola…)

Entrenador: señora, se que no es mucho de mi incumbencia, pero se todo lo que a su hijo le gusta este deporte, él es muy hábil, y tiene un gran futuro por delante…

Madre: si lo sé…bueno no me queda de otra no?

Zuchi: muchas gracias mamá

Madre: bueno ahora te dejamos descansar, recupérate pronto… (Salen al pasillo) abuela! No te había dejado cuidando a Kiu? (la abuela se había quedado dormida XD)

(Unos días más tarde, en el dojo. Zuchi practica unos movimientos de patadas altas, hay harta gente a su alrededor, todos practicando.)

Entrenador: muy bien, suficiente por hoy, ahora descansen, nos vemos mañana a la misma hora…

(Éste se acerca a Zuchi)

Entrenador: escúchame, no te esfuerces mucho, recuerda que no estás totalmente recuperado de todas las lesiones de tu pelea

Zuchi: sí entrenador

(El entrenador de Zuchi sigue su camino, y se aleja… varias personas se acercan hacia Zuchi)

Aprendiz a karateca 1: oye Zuchi, te vimos en el torneo, realmente estuviste genial

Aprendiz a karateca 2: sí, en especial la pelea final…bueno aunque no ganaste lo hiciste muy bien

Aprendiz a karateca 1: hasta incluso lograste que ese tipo de la escuela Keydo peleara en serio, y usara técnicas avanzadas de Karate…

Zuchi: no lo creo, él estuvo muy lejos de pelear en serio.

Aprendiz a karateca 3: pero incluso hubo un momento que pensé que podrías ganar, resistías y resistías…

Aprendiz a karateca 2: nada mal para llevar sólo 4 meses de practicar este deporte…de seguro el otro tipo llevaba practicándolo hace años!

Zuchi: jeje bueno muchas gracias, aunque no fue para tanto…aunque realmente me sentí decepcionado conmigo mismo de que no pude ganar (pone cara apenada)

(Todos los amigos ponen cara sorprendida y lo golpean en la cabeza)

Aspirante a karateca 3: que! No digas eso, es un insulto para todos nosotros que apenas algunos llegamos a la 2da ronda, y llevamos más que tú en este deporte…!

(Después, se despiden y Zuchi se va a su casa, avisa a su madre que llegó con un grito, sube las escaleras y entra en su habitación)

(Al día siguiente: se muestra el amanecer, los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, y Zuchi sale corriendo de su casa)

Zuchi: ay no, otra vez voy a llegar tarde…

Madre: Zuchi tu almuerzo!(Grita desde adentro de la casa)

Zuchi: no hay tiempo mamá… déjalo para la vuelta

(Después en el dojo de Karate…están todos practicando nuevamente… cuando de repente aparecen unos tipos haciendo mucho ruido…eran 7 los tipos que atacaban el lugar, uno se quedó en la puerta del dojo. Todos los que estaban presentes fijaron su atención en estos forasteros, nadie savia quienes eran o de donde venían, solo sabían una cosa: no era para nada bueno…)

**Continuara…**


	3. Atacan el Dojo

Capitulo 3:** "Atacan el Dojo"**

(En el dojo de Karate, unos tipos se encuentran parados apuntando con pistolas a todos, eran 7)

Aspirante a Karateca 2: no se muevan, están armados.

(Uno de los sujetos que acababan de entrar le dispara al aspirante a Karateca 2, éste cae)

Tipo misterioso: mejor háganle caso… será mejor que ninguno se mueva

Entrenador: qué rayos es lo que hacen aquí, qué quieren? (Mientras ve si su pupilo sigue vivo)

Tipo misterioso: entonces el entrenador no sabe nada eh?

(Lanza otro disparo, pero esta vez por suerte no iba dirigido a nadie, el entrenador le cierra los ojos al aspirante que estaba a sus pies, está enfurecidísimo. Se nota miedo en todos los allí presentes, se comienzan a alborotar…el entrenador ve a estos sujetos con una cara de odio y rabia…y Zuchi, allí parado igual que todos los otros, sin saber que hacer, se desespera.)

Zuchi: ya basta, deténganse!

(Uno de esos tipos lanza balazos al aire para calmarlos a todos)

Tipo misterioso: escuchen todos… si nos dices donde está lo que vinimos a buscar no pasará nada malo…ahora si hacen cualquier ruido o movimiento innecesario o no nos dicen lo que queremos… se mueren todos!

Entrenador: (piensa: maldición, que hago, todos ellos son mi responsabilidad… no puedo arriesgar la vida de todos)

Tipo misterioso: al parecer hay un sólo adulto aquí presente…muy bien, tú (apuntan al entrenador): si no nos dices donde tienen escondido el "arma milenaria" mataremos a tus discípulos...

Entrenador: no tengo idea de lo que me están hablando… (Realmente no tiene idea)

Tipo misterioso: (le dice a uno de sus amigos) crees que estén diciendo la verdad?

Tipo misterioso 2: sólo hay una manera de saberlo no es así? (Sonríe)

(Les comienzan a disparar uno por uno a todos los allí presentes… los discípulos corren tratando de salir, y son los primeros en morir…el entrenador no sabe que hacer, y ataca del cuello al tipo que tenía enfrente…le dan un balazo en el hombro, pero aún así ataca a un 2 tipo, le rompe la cabeza con un gran salto que termina en una patada, después de ese heroico momento le disparan en la cabeza… cae muerto… Zuchi grita desesperado, va corriendo contra el tipo que mató a su entrenador, y le da un fuerte golpe en el estómago, éste le rompe las costillas, Zuchi enfurecido le continúa pegando una vez ya en el suelo, está furioso, el tipo luego de unos golpes parece haber muerto…pero justo en ese momento, todo se escucha calmado, Zuchi levanta la mirada, algo calmado por todo lo que se había desquitado con ese sujeto, se da cuenta que es el único vivo en ese lugar, aparte de los 4 tipos que quedaban… Zuchi se levanta lentamente… pero uno de los 4 tipos lo apunta con la pistola…está a varios metros, Zuchi no lo podría atacar sin ser muerto primero por el disparo… pero corre hacia el encuentro con el tipo que lo apunta sin importarle nada…

Y éste en respuesta dispara su arma…Le da a Zuchi, que tan solo estaba a unos metros cayendo al piso, no responde…)

Tipo misterioso: maldición, han muerto 3 de nuestros compañeros, estos tipos si costaron trabajo… bueno ahora a lo que vinimos.

(Estos sujetos comienzan a revisar todo, desordenan buscando algo… después de un rato, se reúnen en la entrada, junto a todos los cadáveres…)

Tipo misterioso: vaya así que nadie encontró nada… bueno todo esto fue un desperdicio… oye (se dirige hacia uno de sus compañeros) has que todo parezca un accidente…

(Ese sujeto se va a la habitación siguiente, y le prende fuego… todos los cadáveres se quemarían y no quedaría rastro de nada… luego todos los tipos se van del lugar tranquilamente… el fuego se comienza a expandir, habían muchas cortinas y alfombras, éstas alimentaron el fuego. Comenzó el humo a inundar toda la sala, y la habitación continua, donde se encontraban todos los que sufrieron el ataque… Zuchi al sentir el fuerte calor, se levanta, y trata de ver si alguien de los que ésta al lado sigue vivo, pero no responden…el humo ya se hace demasiado denso para ver y respirar, Zuchi no puede hacer nada más que escapar él solo. Cuando trata de encontrar la salida el techo se comienza a desprender y le cae un gran pedazo encima, cuando se trata de levantar se da cuenta que tiene todo lo que se desprendió del techo en la pierna, sin poder levantarse, el humo lo comienza a adormecer, al no poder respirar bien Zuchi vuelve a estar inconciente. Al parecer ese seria el fin para todos. Se muestra en otro lugar desde lejos a mucha gente viendo el humo, y el dojo quemándose, después de mostrar esto, sale un carro de bomberos, están con las mangueras apagando el incendio cuando un bombero entra para ver si hay sobrevivientes…al no poder ver nada, y nadie responde a los llamados el bombero sale. Una vez ya apagado el incendio, revisan el lugar, y se encuentran con Zuchi)

Bombero: oiga mi capitán, tiene pulso, este niño tiene pulso!

(Todos los espectadores se alegran)

Bombero: pero es muy débil, rápido una ambulancia

(La madre de Zuchi llega en auto, muy alterada)

Madre: eh... ese que llevan ahí en la camilla es mi hijo… (Ella se sube a la ambulancia también)

(Una vez ya estando en el hospital, le explica un doctor a la madre de Zuchi)

Doctor: su hijo se salvo debido a que se logró alejar del fuego, no sufrió quemaduras, tan solo intoxicación por el humo, pero nada grave, no se preocupe aunque unos minutos más respirando ese humo y habría sido letal…

(La madre de Zuchi ya estaba más calmada, pero aún estaba extrañada por lo sucedido…la abuela estaba al lado de ella)

Doctor: Pero hay algo más… su hijo tiene una bala en el cuerpo (la madre pone una cara de susto horrible) …lo más extraño es que tan solo penetró en una mínima parte de su piel (la madre se calma), sin dañar órganos interiores como si alguien o algo hubiera detenido la bala… bueno como sea su hijo corrió con mucha suerte, solo tiene una pierna fracturada (esto lo dice revisando su hoja médica) por los escombros que le cayeron, por ahora duerme… despertará alrededor de unas horas… (El doctor se va de la habitación)

(Están en la humilde casa de Zuchi: su mamá en la cocina, Kiu encima del sofá con los ojos cerrados…quien sabe haciendo que, y la abuela viendo TV, se nota que ha pasado un tiempo pues Zuchi no parece tener nada en el pie)

Madre: bueno Zuchi…ahora supongo que no vas a seguir yendo al dojo… después de lo que pasó…Bueno ni siquiera hay dojo y… (Todo esto lo dice muy natural, no ésta apenada, ni nada, tampoco trata de convencer a Zuchi de nada, solo dice lo que piensa)

Zuchi: vamos, lo que pasó no me va a arruinar la vida para siempre o si? (Apenas se acuerda de lo ocurrido…) aparte hay otros dojos a los cuales puedo asistir…

Madre: es verdad pero… oye a propósito… te acuerdas de lo que pasó o aún no? Porque el doctor dijo que tenias una leve amnesia temporal, de ese evento.

Zuchi: realmente no, pero bueno nada especial o sí...Un incendio…y bueno eso no, le pasa a cualquiera…

(La madre no responde porque prefiere dejarlo así, que no se acuerde de nada… ella comienza a recordar que los policías de los alrededores dijeron que este incendio fue causado por alguien, ya que todos los allí muertos que no estaban quemados por completo tenían una bala, o sea esto fue un ataque con arma de fuego… y Zuchi también tenia su bala… lo que le extrañó es qué o quién detuvo el impulso de la bala…se vio como un milagro…pero no supo y no le dio mucha importancia.)

Zuchi: hola, soy Zuchi Takegawua es un placer conocerlos… (Esta en un nuevo dojo, al sacar el 2 lugar del torneo anterior, pudo entrar a un reconocido dojo de Karate, con grandes luchadores como él.)

Sensei: muy bien…como eres nuevo, tendrás que ubicarte en alguna cinta, pero como ya tienes conocimientos de este deporte, te pondremos según tu nivel…muy bien, veamos si puedes vencer a los recién ingresados, no creo que tengas problemas con ellos…

Zuchi: sí (lo grita)

(Se muestran imágenes de Zuchi peleando contra diferentes personas, muy rápidas, solo dando el golpe de gracia, va avanzando muy rápido hasta que se detienen las imágenes…)

Sensei: parece que te ha ido muy bien eh has llegado más lejos de lo que me esperaba… aunque ahora se pone interesante… 3 cinturones más y estarás en la mejor categoría…

(Zuchi se muestra muy emocionado…)

Sensei: has peleado contra el mejor de cada categoría… ahora veremos si puedes ganar… te advierto que acá la cosa va en serio, ahora cada movimiento que hagas será crítico…Yamata, es tu turno (le habla a un karateca) muy bien, que comience la contienda

(Yamata parece ser mejor que los tipos a los que se había enfrentado anteriormente, de inmediato toma postura, y se lo está tomando muy en serio…)

Sensei: oye… (Mirando al contrincante de Zuchi) si pierdes te advierto que tendrás un gran castigo, aparte de bajar de categoría

(El sensei mostraba ser muy estricto, pero sabía lo que hacía… la pelea había dado inicio y partió sin ningún movimiento de ambos, los dos estaban analizándose uno al otro, viendo defectos en la postura y el momento preciso para atacar…ambos estaban bastante cerca, era cosa de estirar el puño y golpear, pero permanecían inmóviles, dando vueltas)

Zuchi: ahora, ha!

(Zuchi da un paso hacia el lado para distraer, y se tira al suelo, se apoya con sus manos y gira dando una fuerte patada en los tobillos de su adversario, Yamata debido al fuerte golpe pierde el balance y cae, pero se apoya en sus manos y se levanta rápidamente, Zuchi después de haber dado ese giro también se levanta rápidamente, pero olvida volver a tomar postura, y recibe un golpe justo en la mejilla seguido de una patada, pero Zuchi en respuesta se echa para atrás…)

Sensei:(piensa: vaya este joven Zuchi no es nada malo, al parecer aún le cuesta tomar postura, pero para saber el momento justo de ataque mmm, debe llevar unos 6 a 8 meses de practicar este deporte, y no lo hace nada mal para el poco tiempo que lleva…)

Zuchi:(piensa: ya veo, así que si no vuelvo a mi postura rápidamente me atacarán... Vaya este luchador no se toma ningún momento para descansar, debo tener cuidado o para la próxima quedare fuera.)

Yamata: (piensa: este tipo no lo hace nada mal… tal vez me cueste más de lo que pensaba… bueno ahora si pelearé en serio…terminaré esto antes que él pueda hacer algo para defenderse…) muy bien, eres bastante bueno pero esta vez no tendrás la menor oportunidad ( piensa y recuerda: en el momento que me atacó se lanzó y detuvo la caída con la mano izquierda, la otra mano solo fue de apoyo…así que es zurdo…entonces…) aquí voy!

(Se empieza a acercar a Zuchi lentamente, sin dejar postura, simula un golpe con la derecha, y Zuchi levanta la mano derecha anticipando el bloqueo, luego rápidamente baja la mano y se prepara para golpear con la izquierda, aprovechando la "debilidad" de Zuchi, pero alcanza a bloquear con mano abierta, atrapando el puño de Yamata, luego Zuchi saca hacia un lado el brazo dejándolo sin guardia ni postura y con la mano derecha le da un golpe en la cara, ya que tenía esa mano a una distancia mínima del contrincante ( porque se había preparado para defender ya que su oponente había bajado la guardia para concentrarse en el ataque) Zuchi tiene pensado darle un segundo golpe, pero los pies del rival los mueve de una forma extraña, para hacerle una llave a Zuchi, y éste para defenderse se ve obligado a soltarlo. Ambos se alejan)

Zuchi: ahora estamos a mano…

Yamata: pero no puede ser, se suponía que tú…

Zuchi: no puedo creer que te dejaras engañar porque en primera instancia use mi mano izquierda jaja que iluso eres…

Sensei: (piensa: dejarse engañar por un truco así… no, era normal pensar eso, fue un ataque elaborado el que hizo, pero aún así Zuchi se le anticipó… no fue Yamata el que cometió el error, si no que Zuchi realmente estaba peleando excepcionalmente…podría en una de esas llegar a ganarle)

Yamata: maldición, estoy empezando a quedar en ridículo…

(Se había comenzado a agrupar mucha gente en el lugar a observar la pelea)

Yamata: (respira hondo) muy bien, debo recordar todo lo que he aprendido, calmarme…estoy seguro que si me concentro si lo lograré. Retoma la postura inicial de combate, se pone serio nuevamente.) Muy bien, espero que te hayas divertido porque ahora se acabará todo… no tendrás un solo momento de descanso más

(Se acerca corriendo donde Zuchi sin importarle nada, salta y da una patada, Zuchi le toma un pie y lo lanza, Yamata da un giro en el aire y amortigua con los pies la caída, saltando donde Zuchi y propinándole un golpe en la cara, Zuchi va a contrarrestar mandando otro golpe, pero lo esquiva agachándose, apoya las manos en el suelo, se echa para atrás, da un medio salto y le da una patada en el estómago a Zuchi con ambos pies. Zuchi se aturde un segundo pero rápidamente se repone, mientras tanto Yamata después de dar la fuerte patada, da un giro en el suelo (media voltereta hacia atrás) y se pone de pie nuevamente. Va a darle otro golpe a Zuchi pero se echa hacia atrás.)

Yamata: no dejaré que descanses ni un segundo. (Se acerca nuevamente a Zuchi para golpearlo nuevamente)

Zuchi: (con el respiro agitado) tengo que pensar en algo pronto o será mi fin en esta pelea

(Una vez más van al encuentro, Zuchi salta para esquivar el golpe)

Zuchi: (piensa: y ahora que hago… me atrapo)

(Mientras el contrincante espera a que Zuchi caiga…)

Zuchi: no perderé!

(Zuchi da un giro en el aire, y le da una patada que es bloqueada con los brazos de su contrincante que están en forma de X (para tapar el golpe), Yamata ahora se prepara a atacar, pero Zuchi con el vuelo del giro, aprovecha y le da una patada con el otro pie en la nuca del adversario, éste pierde el equilibrio inclinándose hacia adelante, aterriza con la manos, se echa para atrás antes de que Zuchi caiga totalmente (pasa por debajo de éste) y salta de nuevo, dándole varios golpes surtidos… Zuchi no responde a los golpes, son muy rápidos, le da uno en la cabeza, luego en las costillas, en la mandíbula y en la sien, luego unos cuantos golpes más en el cuerpo, y no se detiene, da un paso para atrás y le da una patada en ángulo de 90º en el mentón, luego con el mismo movimiento de la patada, un golpe en la guata, sube el pie, salta y cambia de pie, de izquierdo a derecho y le da una patada a Zuchi. Zuchi cae.)

Sensei: ya basta…la pelea terminó. (Dirigiéndose a Yamata) lograste mantener tu cinturón, y ganaste el premio que anhelabas… te conseguiré la pelea contra alguien de la categoría siguiente, para ver si pasas…

(Después de eso muestran desde arriba a Zuchi tirado en el piso, sin poder hacer nada… el sensei parado al lado de él)

Sensei: (piensa: este muchacho es increíble… posee gran flexibilidad, poder de golpes y patadas, gran destreza y muchas otras cosas… no está nada mal para llevar de 6 a 8 meses practicando este deporte… desde mañana mismo yo le daré un entrenamiento especial…creo que este chiquillo tiene mucho potencial)

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. Entrenamiento Intensivo

Capitulo 4:** "Entrenamiento Intensivo"**

(Se encuentra Zuchi saliendo de su habitación)

Madre: (trayéndole el desayuno a la cama) te levantas temprano (algo impresionada)

Zuchi: es que el sensei me dijo que si quería tener futuro debía llegar muy temprano (piensa: aparte me castigaría y parece ser bien rudo (recuerda como le gritó a Yamata por si no ganaba)

Madre: ya veo, a propósito, cómo te fue ayer?

Zuchi: más o menos, no como yo esperaba, aunque les demostraré a todos que llegaré a lo más alto

(Zuchi sigue caminando tras decir esto, dejando a la madre con la bandeja en las manos, al bajar las escaleras se topa con Kiu el que estaba todo lastimado)

Kiu: hermano

Zuchi: (se exalta de inmediato) pero Kiu, qué te ha pasado??

Kiu: unos niños más grandes, iba camino a las compras, me dijeron que les pasara el dinero, apenas me rehusé me comenzaron a golpear, traté de salir corriendo pero eran muchos y me rodearon… (Kiu recuerda cuando lo tenían rodeado, le salen lagrimas pero no quiere llorar)

Zuchi: (piensa: se que no debo abusar pero (le da rabia, lo muestra en la cara)) por favor Kiu, muéstrame donde

(Desde lejos Kiu apunta hacia un callejón)

Kiu: esos son (apunta a unos tipos, eran varios, aproximadamente de 17 años)

Zuchi: ya veo, tú quédate aquí

(Zuchi camina normalmente acercándose a las personas que les indicó Kiu muy confiado por que practica karate)

Kiu: (piensa: vaya, falta uno, justo al cual… (Recuerda que el primer sujeto que le trató de hacer algo, Kiu enfurecido y atemorizado lo hizo volar lejos tan solo tratando de golpearlo (no lo alcanza a tocar y sale volando) y luego es cuando lo agarran) al parecer soy fuerte (pone la misma cara sonriente que cuando se coló al salón en donde reposaba Zuchi)

Zuchi: hola disculpen (todos los tipos lo miran) ustedes conocen a ese niñito de allá? (Apunta a Kiu)

Pandillero: ay miren, el amigo lo vino a defender (todos se ríen menos Zuchi)

Zuchi: tomaré eso como un sí! (Lo toma del brazo y le da un medio giro en el aire) yo soy su hermano (dice eso mientras el pandillero vuela)

Pandillero 2: ya veo con que karate…al parecer en esta familia son fuertes (se acerca lentamente, éste nota que Zuchi confiado baja las manos, uno de sus amigos le pasa un fierro)

Pandillero 3: oye toma, usa esto (le pasa el fierro)

(Zuchi con las manos abajo, esperando el momento preciso para atacar, no hace nada mientras que el pandillero levanta el fierro para golpear a Zuchi, justo unos centímetros antes de que Zuchi fuera golpeado en la cara agarra el fierro con una mano, usa la fuerza del contrincante y sigue el giro, y lo saca volando, luego comienza Zuchi a atacar, lo va a golpear con el fierro a uno en el hombro, pero da medio giro y golpea al que estaba detrás. Todos los tipos se vuelven a levantar y Zuchi suelta el fierro (se nota muy confiado))

Pandillero: no podemos quedar en vergüenza ante un niño (les grita a sus compañeros) vamos todos!

(Rodean a Zuchi igual que como lo hicieron con Kiu, uno de ellos le va a agarrar del cuello a Zuchi, pero éste para defenderse le lanza un puñetazo, pero cuando echa el brazo para atrás para golpearlo, es sujetado por otro pandillero que estaba atrás, luego lo toman de cuello, y después todos se le tiran encima, se muestran todos los tipos satisfechos saliendo del callejón, y Zuchi apoyado en la pared todo lastimado)

Sensei: (en la entrada del dojo) que lástima…tal vez me equivoqué con el muchacho (y justo entra Zuchi)

Zuchi: (estaba aún todo herido) lamento la demora sensei, de verdad lo siento

Sensei: No más de lo que lo lamento yo

Zuchi: no volverá a suceder, lo prometo

Sensei: claro que no…pues me temo que no volverás a este dojo

Zuchi: pero sensei… (Zuchi muestra pánico, está desilusionado de si mismo)

Sensei: sabes bien que el karate es para defensa personal, más aún no puedes ir por ahí peleándote con la gente, (le grita) nosotros no incentivamos las peleas! Realmente veía potencial en ti (está furioso)

Zuchi: por favor, perdóname sensei, le prometo que no volverá a pasar, aparte sensei usted no sabe por qué lo hice

Sensei: el ayudar a alguien no es excusa (el sensei lo supuso)... Te daré una última oportunidad, pero si me vuelves a fallar

Zuchi: (lo interrumpe) no lo haré! De verdad (se le iluminan los ojos) gracias sensei

Sensei: muy bien, nos veremos mañana, hoy debes descansar y recuperarte

(Zuchi al día siguiente va muy temprano al dojo, espera un rato y llega alguien a abrir las puertas, lo invita a pasar y le dice que el sensei no tarda en llegar. Zuchi entra y comienza a inspeccionar el lugar cuando)

Sensei: muy lindo no te parece?

Zuchi: y a qué hora llegan todos para el entrenamiento?

Sensei: el resto llegará dentro de 2 o 3 horas…el entrenamiento dices? (Se ríe un poco) pero sí ya empezó, debes recordar: estarás todo el tiempo en entrenamiento hasta que yo lo diga, tu madre me dio permiso para que te quedes a dormir en el dojo así que mejor vete preparando por que no te será nada fácil…

Zuchi: ya veo, esto será emocionante (se dice a si mismo)

Sensei: un entrenamiento de tiempo completo, listo?

Zuchi: siempre listo! (Piensa: un verdadero entrenamiento intensivo)

Sensei: (piensa: deberá estar listo para el gran torneo que se aproxima, ese será mi deber) 1º dime cuánto tiempo te llevó aprender todo lo que sabes...?

Zuchi: llevo recién 3 meses practicando el karate sensei

Sensei: 3 meses! (Queda con la boca abierta después de escuchar esto y piensa: no es posible aprender a golpear así, defenderse instintivamente la resistencia que tiene…es impresionante…aproximadamente alguien a los 10 meses recién está aprendiendo el momento indicado para golpear y a mantener una postura… con razón no estaba acostumbrado…) ya veo ( se dice a si mismo con una cara segura, como viendo el futuro: Zuchi seguro que estará listo para este torneo!) (Mientras decía esto recordó parte de la pelea que tuvo contra yamata)…Zuchi

Zuchi: si sensei?

Sensei: tú ya tienes una postura no es así?

Zuchi: más o menos, o sea no se si llamarla mía ya que he observado a diferentes karatekas y esta es la postura que he adoptado…es como una mezcla de las que he visto

Sensei: con que una mezcla… (Pensativo) (Piensa: fue capaz de formar su propia postura a raíz de otras que vio…creo que ya nada me deberá impresionar de él) bueno entonces déjame verla

(Zuchi le dice que es algo así (la hace) el sensei le corrige algunas cosas básicas pero lo felicita ya que en general está bien)

Sensei: ahora si es una buena postura (dice satisfecho)

(El sensei se aleja un poco de Zuchi (caminando de espalda) Zuchi baja la guardia que había tomado hace unos segundos, el sensei lo va a atacar, pero Zuchi logra bloquear y da un paso atrás por la fuerza del golpe)

Sensei: Zuchi, lo hiciste bien, pero recuerda siempre mantener esa postura, siempre que haya alguien capaz de hacerte daño, sea tu enemigo tu maestro, un amigo o una mascota, sea lo que sea...si es capaz de hacerte daño mantén tu postura, entendido?

Zuchi: si sensei

Sensei: claro que puedes disimularla, para hacerlo menos notorio y no sobresalir mucho, pero mantente siempre atento (piensa: te digo esto por que con la experiencia que tengo se que no serás solo un karateca, tal vez llegues a ser lo que yo jamás pude (se recuerda a sí mismo cuando joven subiendo una montaña rodeado de muchas personas con números en sus ropas, eran placas, el sensei es atacado por un animal volador y cae)

Zuchi: sí!

Sensei: muy bien, te felicito (Zuchi se soba la cabeza con la mano como mostrando grandeza y el sensei le da un combo en la mejilla)

Zuchi: (se queja) sensei, no estaba listo

(El sensei le da otra patada y luego otro golpe, el último es bloqueado…mientras ocurrió esto el sensei grito: siempre listo)

Zuchi: ouch ya entendí, ya entendí (y se pone en guardia)

Sensei: antes te dije que podías disimular tu postura…para eso baja un poco los brazos, deja de flexionar un poco tus rodillas y no muestres pose, o sea aparenta estar normal, vulnerable…pero siempre alerta… esto sirve para que no te incomode al hacer lo que sea y para no verte extraño, no resaltar pero aparte cumple la función de hacerle pensar al enemigo que estás indefenso.

Zuchi; ya veo…así sensei? (Hace lo que él le dijo)

Sensei: está bien, recuerda, cualquiera puede ser tu enemigo, pero no dejes que noten que sabes eso, tú debes estar atento al posible ataque…siempre

Zuchi: sí sensei

(El tipo que le abrió el dojo a Zuchi estaba observando todo atrás de una puerta, cuando Zuchi pasó cerca, él lo ataca, Zuchi se defiende excelentemente, y arroja al contrincante lejos)

Sensei: muy bien Zuchi, lo entendiste a la perfección

(Se muestra a Zuchi con el sensei entrenando diferentes cosas, patadas, golpes, resistencia, reflejos etc.)

Sensei: muy bien Zuchi, ahora veamos cuanto levantas en pesas

(El sensei le pone peso y Zuchi lo levanta fácil, le agrega poco a poco más peso, hasta que Zuchi ya no puede, le pone un poco más de peso del que Zuchi no levanto)

Sensei: realmente levantas harto…cuando seas capaz de levantar lo que te puse ahí estarás listo…

Zuchi: lo haré sensei!

(Zuchi se aleja para irse y el sensei le va a dar una patada, Zuchi se da vuelta y tapa, levanta al sensei en el aire (instintivamente) y el sensei se logra zafar, da un giro y cae de pie)

Sensei: excelente Muy bien…nos vemos mañana

(Se muestra a Zuchi en diferentes días haciendo diferentes cosas…ya pasó una semana…el sensei llega temprano y ve a Zuchi practicando con las pesas)

Sensei: (se acerca) y cómo vas?

Zuchi: 28-29-30… (Toma un respiro) terminé la 3 serie de 30

(El sensei ve el peso y se asombra que es más de lo que le impuso como meta)

Sensei: (emocionado) ya estás listo…prepárate Zuchi mañana será tu pelea contra Kain, el mejor karateca del dojo

Zuchi: al fin me veré las caras con Kain

Sensei: por qué, tienes miedo?

Zuchi: ganaré! No importa la edad que tenga (el contrincante tenía como 21 años)

(Está el sensei con varia gente alrededor...el sensei hace la pelea pública ante todos los karatekas del dojo, todos se sorprenden…le dicen al sensei que como hace eso, que no podrá con tan solo 1 semana de la derrota con Yamata y ahora no peleará la revancha, si no peleará contra Kain…y Yamata ni siquiera pudo pasar de cinturón…que posibilidades tiene Zuchi?)

Karateca: pero sensei, Kain es capaz de vencer a Yamata en un minuto, y Zuchi perdió contra Yamata… nadie mejora tanto en una semana, ni siquiera bajo sus enseñanzas…

Sensei: espera y verás…yo no fui el buen maestro, él fue el extraordinario discípulo

Kain: en serio es tan bueno?

Sensei: prepárate, quiero que pelees muy en serio, no te confíes porque tu titulo está en juego…y la participación en el torneo

Kain: no lo haré, no perderé mi titulo contra un novato (piensa: mañana ese pequeñín estará acabado, solo un minuto, es todo lo que necesito para noquearlo)

"se muestra a Kain con el puño amenazante, en la misma imagen Zuchi durmiendo y el sensei tomando yerbas……………"

**Continuara…**


	5. Cambio de Planes

Capítulo 5: **"Cambio de Planes"**

(Todos los karatekas del dojo reunidos para presenciar la pelea que se llevará a cabo en unos instantes… Zuchi sale (de una puerta) y del lado contrario Kain (ambos se saludan y da comienzo el combate, se logra presenciar a los otros karatekas impacientes, están todos pensando en el "obvio" resultado de este combate, se logran escuchar algunas voces del público)

Zuchi: (piensa y recuerda: cuando el sensei le mostraba los videos de las peleas de Kain, notó que en todas Kain derrotaba al contrincante en menos de 3 minutos, el sensei no le dijo nada aparte de que vea los videos con mucha atención) ya se como derrotarlo (se dice)

Sensei: (que estaba observando la pelea desde un lado) (piensa: parece que ya lo descubrió (al ver el rostro seguro de Zuchi))

(Kain se acerca muy rápido para atacar a Zuchi, éste bloquea muy bien (ya que se acostumbró a que lo ataquen de sorpresa) y continúa Kain atacando ferozmente, Zuchi esquiva y bloquea la mayoría de los golpes, muy pocos pasan pero Zuchi resiste sin problemas)

Zuchi; 3 minutos, es el tiempo que tienes para vencerme no es así?

Kain: cómo dices enano?

Zuchi: no podrás aguantar más si sigues atacando a este ritmo, igual que en todas tus peleas…todas duran poco pues tu estrategia es como una navaja, ataca fuerte y rápido, pero luego es inofensiva…

Kain: es todo lo que necesito!

(Éste continúa atacando y aumenta la velocidad, esforzándose al máximo, pero Zuchi continúa igual)

Zuchi: sabes, ni siquiera te vas a tener que cansar, (piensa: hay un segundo punto débil y está justo) aquí! (Golpea fuerte impulsándose con los pies, de abajo hacia arriba)

Sensei: la pelea ha terminado, Zuchi es el ganador y nuevo campeón del dojo

(Todos los karatekas expectantes quedaron mudos…)

Sensei: (Piensa: notó el error de la estrategia de Kain en menos de 50 segundos, …y no solo eso, también se dio cuenta que cuando Kain ataca de frente deja por unos segundos desprotegido su rostro, en la barbilla, y logró golpearlo justo ahí, sacudiendo su cerebro, lo que resultó en una caída segura…al parecer no será necesaria la participación de Zuchi en el gran torneo, él tiene muchas más cosas que aprender y el torneo no es el mejor lugar) Zuchi, te felicito

Zuchi: muchas gracias por haberme enseñado

(En un extraño y lujoso lugar)

Sensei: disculpe, sabe si se encuentra Netero?

Recepcionista: el presidente Netero dice, si… tiene cita?

Sensei: no pero (es interrumpido)

(Suena por un comunicador: no se preocupe, déjelo pasar)

Recepcionista: adelante por favor, el presidente lo está esperando…1ra puerta a la derecha

Sensei: muchas gracias

(Entra a la habitación y se encuentra un viejo calvo de barba gris con enormes cejas, mirando por la ventana)

Netero: (se da la vuelta) viejo amigo, qué te trae por acá?

Sensei: tú siempre eres tan directo? Ningún cómo estás, qué cuentas?

(Se ríen y se muestra que está atardeciendo…los dos sentados tomando once)

Netero: con que un niño llamado Zuchi eh, (dice esto pausado de un sorbo de su té) y dices que tiene talento?

Sensei: se que no puedo opinar mucho al respecto, pero para mí que Zuchi ya sabe nen (pone encima de la mesa un periódico, donde sale Zuchi, titulado: niño sobrevive a disparos e incendios), él no se acuerda de nada… pero aparte, la resistencia que tiene…de seguro sabe TEN

Netero: ya veo… bueno y tú no quieres que desperdicie su potencial?

Sensei: de todos modos lo descubrirá algún día… creo que se llegará a convertir en un excelente cazador (el que yo no pude ser… (Se recuerda nuevamente a él cayendo de la montaña))

Netero: ya veo…bueno mandaré a un profesor que está disponible para que vea si tiene futuro

Sensei: lo estaré esperando…

(Se despiden y el sensei se va)

Netero: escuchaste eso?

(Justo después de que el sensei se va aparece un joven de camisa blanca con lentes de cabello negro…Wing deja de hacer Zetzu, y aparece cerca de Netero tras un árbol (contenido por un enorme masetero))

Wing: claramente, no se preocupe que yo me encargare

(Un día cualquiera en el dojo estaba Zuchi levantando pesas mientras otro karateca lo golpea despacio en el estómago)

Sensei: Zuchi, ven para acá un segundo

(Éste deja de hacer lo que hacía, se acerca al sensei y se van a una sala vacía)

Sensei: tú conoces algo acerca del torneo que se aproxima?

Zuchi: por supuesto sensei, es el torneo de los mejores practicadores de artes marciales japonesas, para el cual me he estado preparando…

Sensei: bueno si todo sale como yo espero tú no participarás en ese torneo

Zuchi: qué? pero por qué?

Sensei: kain salió 8vo la vez pasada que participó, para ti ganar sería facilísimo, aunque no lo creas, en cambio hay un lugar donde puedes aprender mucho más, claro es más difícil…pero qué decides? El camino de ganarle al débil o entrenarte con el fuerte?

Zuchi: UD ya sabe la respuesta sensei (lo dice motivado pero con incertidumbre al no saber de que se trata)

Wing: (nuevamente aparece de la nada en la esquina de la habitación) en ese caso déjame ver si tienes talento

(Zuchi lo mira como un extraño, no tiene idea de quien es, no hace nada pero se mantiene alerta como el sensei le enseñó, pero Wing usa su aura para rodear a Zuchi)

Wing: (piensa: para alguien sin control del aura esto podría llegar a ser fatal ya que no tiene protección)

(Pero Zuchi no se inmuta ante el ataque, ahora Wing usa de verdad una intención mala para atacar a Zuchi, y éste da un salto para atrás (está un poco aterrorizado por lo que sintió)

Wing: ya veo ha despertado el aura mínimamente, este niño tiene un talento muy peculiar… (Todo lo dice en bajo volumen, y está pensativo)

Sensei: disculpe maestro Wing, me permitiría UD. probar las habilidades que posee?

Wing: de qué se trata?

(Se muestra que están en otro lugar, Wing está parado y 10 luchadores de karate están alrededor de él, entre ellos Kain…)

Sensei: solo quiero ver si resistes 1 minuto con estos hombres… (Mirando la cara de Zuchi esperando algo)

Wing: como desee

(Todos se lanzan contra Wing para golpearlo, éste no se inmuta ni se mueve, no recibió daño alguno, luego sin moverse lanza a todos lejos, y el sensei logra al fin ver reacción en el rostro de Zuchi)

Sensei: lo vez Zuchi? Esto es lo que puedes llegar a lograr

(Zuchi se encuentra maravillado)

Wing: bueno se acabó el espectáculo… (Dirigiéndose a Zuchi) Zuchi es tu nombre cierto, bueno te aviso que por la forma en que aprendes el mejor lugar que se adaptará a ti será el coliseo del cielo, pero no nos iremos hasta que domines ten

Zuchi: es sorprendente todo esto…pero irnos (agacha la cabeza)… mamá

Wing: después veremos eso de irnos, por ahora nos enfocaremos en que aprendas ten, por favor sígueme…

(Se dirigen los dos a una habitación desocupada, sin el sensei y los otros karatekas)

Wing: muy bien primero que nada debes saber lo que vas a aprender…

Zuchi: a pelear y resistir golpes como usted?

Wing: … (Guarda silencio como diciendo: eh sí claro como tu digas --) lo que vas a aprender es a manejar el aura a voluntad…es decir nen

Zuchi: nen? Aura? Habla de esa cosa que se supone que rodea nuestro cuerpo? la energía vital? Pero eso no existe… (Lo dice con cara de ingenuo…como diciendo: de que habla este loco)

Wing: (que lo golpea en la cabeza) claro que existe, aunque hay que hacer una diferencia entre el nen y el aura… como bien dijiste aura es la energía que rodea nuestro cuerpo, mejor conocida como energía vital, esta esta presente en todos los seres vivos, aunque muy pocos saben que existen y menos aun saben controlarla… a eso se le llama nen

Zuchi: al control del aura?

Wing: así es, déjame explicarte… el aura que rodea nuestro cuerpo se encuentra "sellada" por los puntos Shouko (-puntos exactos de nuestro cuerpo por donde circula el aura-) y abrir estos puede tardar años

Zuchi: años! (Dice asombrado)

Wing: así es, aunque hay gente con habilidades peculiares que logran abrir estos puntos naturalmente, muchas veces sin su consentimiento… tu eres uno de ellos Zuchi

Zuchi: yo ya he abierto mis puntos Shouko? Pero si tardaba años! (No se para de asombrar)

Wing: años para una persona normal, que con mucha meditación y entrenamiento lo termina logrando… otras personas nacen con un don que les permite a través de sus vivencias ir desarrollando su propio entrenamiento que les permite ir abriendo estos puntos… otra forma de abrir estos puntos es con la técnica Gehou que consiste en aplicar aura en el objetivo, forzando a este a abrir sus puntos Shouko instintivamente para defenderse… aunque este método es muy peligroso y si la persona no lo aplica bien o lo hace con malas intenciones, puede terminar con la vida del que reciba este aura, aunque este método no será necesario con tigo puesto a que tus puntos Shouko ya están medianamente abiertos…

Zuchi: así que poseo un don especial?

Wing: más que un don, una facilidad…aunque esto no significa que por ello tus habilidades están por sobre el que no aprenda nen por su propia cuenta…

Zuchi: ya veo…

Wing: lo que tu has desarrollado se le llama Ten, y consiste en mantener el aura alrededor del cuerpo, de esta manera esta te fortifica y aumenta tu defensa, incluso se dice que retarda efectos de envejecimiento…

Zuchi: entonces lo que yo he hecho es expulsar el aura de mi cuerpo y mantenerla fluyendo a mi alrededor?

Wing: básicamente, aunque aun tu técnica es débil, es decir el aura no tiene un flujo definido alrededor de tu cuerpo, por ello mucha se escapa al medio, y otra aun se encuentra retenida en tu cuerpo…

(Zuchi se comienza a mirar las manos y todo su cuerpo, tratando de sentir este aura)

Wing: en el nen hay 4 técnicas básicas: Ten, Zetzu, Ren y el Hatzu…

Zuchi: y aparte del Ten, en que consiste cada una?

Wing: el Zetzu disminuye al máximo el flujo de aura, manteniéndola dentro del cuerpo, al hacer esto podrás aliviar tu cansancio, puesto que el uso de nen puede ser muy agotador, aparte de esto hará desaparecer tu existencia ya que no se sentirá aura alrededor tuyo, como si no estuvieras vivo y fueras un objeto inerte… por otra parte tenemos el Ren que es lo contrario, este expulsa la mayor cantidad de aura de tu cuerpo, haciendo que aumente el volumen y flujo de esta…generalmente se usa cuando vas a llevar a cabo un uso de nen que requiera grandes cantidades de aura, aunque es muy agotador…

Zuchi: ya veo…esto del nen es muy complicado, tantas técnicas y nombres raros… (Dice tomándose la cabeza)

Wing: (sonríe) con el tiempo se te hará fácil identificar cada una…aunque por ahora solo he mencionado las 4 técnicas bases, hay muchos otros usos del nen que ni siquiera puedes imaginarte…

Zuchi: (con cara de pena y complicación por todo lo que aun le falta por aprender…) pero maestro…se le olvido mencionar el Hatzu…

Wing: …te vez muy complicado solo con lo que ya te he mencionado, y el hatzu es aun más complicado así que mejor dejémoslo para después…

Zuchi: esta bien… después de todo, creo que comienzo a entender (algo más aliviado) aunque aun no logro sentir mi aura fluir (mirándose el cuerpo y las manos una vez más)… esta seguro que mis puntos Shouko esta abiertos?...o es que el aura no se siente?

Wing: claro que el aura se siente, solo que tu percepción es algo baja… trata de concentrarte en el aura…

(Zuchi cierra los ojos como es típico, se concentra en escuchar los sonidos a su alrededor…)

Wing: (piensa: me parece que lo está haciendo muy bien, ya lo entendió)

(Pasan unos segundos, todo en silencio y el ambiente es de suma concentración…)

Zuchi: ah! no puedo es imposible (al decir esto Wing pone una cara de desilusión extraña XD)

Wing: (retoma su cara normal) no lo estás haciendo tan mal para ser novato… mira, trata de relajarte…inténtalo de nuevo

(Zuchi repite lo de antes, Wing usa su aura para rodear a Zuchi)

Zuchi: lo estoy sintiendo maestro Wing

Wing: muy bien es excelente (si supiera que es mi aura la que siente…) ahora trata de mantener esa imagen, que no se vaya

(Wing retira su aura poco a poco de alrededor de Zuchi)

Zuchi: la estoy perdiendo maestro…

Wing: trata de sentir lo de hace un rato, pero en menor intensidad… (Le vuelve a aplicar un poco de su aura a Zuchi)

Zuchi: de nuevo la siento… pero se está yendo

Wing: trata de retener esa sensación aunque sea mínima

(Están un buen rato ahí, hasta que Zuchi lo logra)

Zuchi: lo estoy sintiendo por todas partes aunque es muy débil…

Wing: (piensa: aunque le costó un poco, para ser principiante lo logró fácil) ahora dale a eso una forma dentro de tu cabeza y luego trata de mantenerlo dentro de tu cuerpo

Zuchi: sí!

Wing: volveré en 1 semana, para ese entonces ya debes haberlo logrado, después de eso nos iremos

(Está Zuchi en su cuarto practicando ten, abre los ojos y sale)

Madre: ya es hora no?

Zuchi: debo irme ya…gracias mamá…abuela, Kiu… les aseguro que volveré

Kiu: cuídate hermano (Kiu abraza a Zuchi)

(Wing, que lo estaba esperando afuera)

Wing: nos vamos Zuchi? (Wing al ver el rostro de la madre) no se preocupen lo cuidaré… está en buenas manos, hasta pronto

(Zuchi desde lejos alza la mano para despedirse de todos y da media vuelta. Se ve a Zuchi caminando al lado de Wing, pasa un águila sobre ellos, Zuchi levanta la mirada, y empieza a correr tras el ave, él se estaba dirigiendo hacia un nuevo futuro…)

(Se muestra el triste rostro de la joven madre despidiéndose de su hijo, a ésta le cae una lágrima… (Esa imagen le cambia el fondo y le aparecen arrugas a la madre pero mantiene la misma triste expresión, (ella deja de recordar)

Abuela: y esa fue la última vez que lo vimos…pero no te preocupes, debe estar cumpliendo su sueño donde quiera que esté…no le hagas caso a tus pesadillas

(Alguien toca la puerta)

Madre: yo voy (se seca las lágrimas con la muñeca y va a abrir la puerta)…pero si es usted! (se impresiona demasiado como con cara de no entender lo que ocurre) y Zuchi (dice acelerada) dónde está?

Wing: (agacha la cabeza y le da pena y se desilusiona, dice con voz baja) esperaba que con ustedes (aprieta las manos, tiene mucha rabia)

Madre: (exaltada) por qué! Qué pasó?

(Lo hace pasar, está la abuela Kiu la madre y Wing en el comedor)

Wing: es que recibí una llamada de Zuchi, parecía necesitar ayuda, y luego no se que pasó pero se colgó…y desde entonces lo estoy buscando esto fue hace unos días

(La madre se puso histérica, hubo todo un escándalo, después Kiu se levanta de su silla (la madre estaba ya levantada))

Kiu: mamá puedes parar de gritarle así al Sr. Wing!

(La madre le pega una bofetada instintivamente)

Kiu: (aprieta todo su cuerpo para contener la furia, este niñito se había convertido en todo un joven, muy serio y de carácter) (grita) mamá no sacas nada con ponerte histérica y gritarle así a Wing, él no (es interrumpido)

Wing: (con voz baja pero mirada en alto) te equivocas…yo soy el responsable

(Toda la situación ya se había calmado y estaba menos tensa…)

Madre: tienes razón Kiu…bueno como sea…después de eso qué fue lo que ocurrió, a dónde se llevó a Zuchi hace tantos años?

Wing: bueno nuestro destino era el coliseo del cielo…

(Se muestra a Zuchi nuevamente cuando niño, al lado de Wing a los pies de la torre…………………………)

**Continuara…**


	6. Comienza la Búsqueda

Capitulo 6:** "Comienza la Búsqueda"**

(Wing se encontraba en el baño de la casa remojándose la cara, agarra los lentes que estaban a un lado y se los pone, luego vota el aire que tenia contenido como de un suspiro, y sale hacia la sala donde se encontraban todos)

Wing: lamento las molestias… bueno creo que ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí….

Madre: bueno en realidad aun estoy algo confundida…con lo del "Nen" y todo eso (se le notaba en el rostro lo confundida que estaba) (La madre no entendía nada de lo que Wing le había explicado)

Wing: (sonrío) no se preocupe, no es necesario que lo entienda

(Se mostraba a Kiu demasiado pensativo…parecía ser el más interesado en lo que decía Wing)

Kiu: (mientras Wing se preparaba para irse) espere un segundo Sr. Wing…

(Wing gira la cabeza y detiene sus pasos que iban hacia la puerta)

Kiu: UD. dijo que Zuchi en el coliseo conoció a dos personas de su misma edad, pero con extraordinarias habilidades… ¿puede ser que ahora que Zuchi tiene un problema mayor, estos dos puedan saber algo, no es así?...

Wing: (se sorprende que no halla pensado el en eso antes)

Madre: entonces si esas personas pueden saber algo de mi Zuchi…por favor

Wing: si ya lo se…bueno entonces creo que me iré…les avisare de lo que ocurra, y no se preocupe, de seguro ellos saben algo

(Wing sale de la casa, ya había atardecido, Wing comienza a caminar por la calle, pasa al lado de un sujeto que se encontraba al lado de un farol y este le pide un encendedor (con un cigarrillo en la boca), Wing distraído sigue su camino, ese tipo se enoja por la actitud de Wing al ignorarlo y le empieza a alegar y va subiendo el tono rápidamente, parecía estar ebrio, Wing solo sigue su camino y es cuando este lo va a golpear por la espalda (Wing todavía no toma en cuenta al sujeto debido a que esta muy ocupado pensando en todo lo sucedido…es decir andaba distraído) aparece una sombra de la nada y golpea al sujeto que estaba atacando a Wing, (estaba con una capucha) Wing al fin con lo sucedido se percata que algo esta ocurriendo, y gira la cabeza, al ver a este tipo se pone alerta, y se muestra el aura alrededor de Wing, el sujeto encapuchado muestra también poseer aura, este salta para atacar a Wing, pero Wing responde con un fuerte golpe intensificado con su aura, el tipo encapuchado cae tras dar un salto para atrás)

Wing: ¿quien rayos eres?

(el tipo se saca la capucha, y no era nada más ni nada menos que Kiu, el hermano menor de Zuchi, Wing pone una cara extrañísima, no comprende nada de lo que está sucediendo…se impresiona demasiado)

Wing: pero tú…qué haces aquí, cómo es posible que… (Se queda mudo de la impresión, no se mueve por unos segundos, muestra en su rostro como un miedo o algo que lo molesta (la misma expresión que cuando descubrió el inmenso poder que ocultaban Gon y Killua) había quedado atónito, trata de analizar la situación, unir las cosas para lograr entender…)

(Hasta que al fin Kiu rompe el hielo y la tensión que se mostraba…)

Kiu: Sr. Wing, quiero que me enseñe eso que se llama nen, quiero tener el mismo entrenamiento que tuvo mi hermano, ya no puedo seguir con esto sin un maestro, y no lo voy a dejar…

Wing: (piensa: donde o como aprendió Nen…no, no lo ha aprendido, o por lo menos nadie se lo ha enseñado…un talento innato, el lo desarrollo por si mismo, pero)…Kiu, por favor acompáñame a tu casa…

Kiu: ¿pero me enseñara?

Wing: allá tendrás tu respuesta…

(Ya totalmente de noche Wing toca la puerta de la casa de Kiu, le abre la madre…que esta sorprendida de verlo, si hace unos minutos se acababa de ir)

Wing: perdón por molestarla de nuevo pero necesito hacerle una pregunta… (El esperaba que la respuesta solucionara sus dudas)

Madre: bueno en que lo puedo ayudar…

(Desde la cocina se escucha a la abuela llamando a la madre)

Abuela: apaga el horno!

Madre: Ya voy!..Perdón, que me decía señor Wing?

Wing: (piensa: el poder actual de Kiu se podría comparar al de esos dos… (Piensa en Gon y Killua))…

Madre: …Sr. Wing… le pregunte que qué es lo que Pasa…

Wing: ah…perdón…es que me quedo una duda… no quise preguntar ya que no se si era prudente, pero necesito saber… donde esta el padre de sus dos hijos?

Madre: (lo mira con una cara muy extrañada con la pregunta)

Wing: lo lamento, no quise incomodarla con la pregunta perdón

Madre: no se preocupe… el padre de mis hijos es un pintor famoso, que viaja por el mundo, su nombre es Mitzuru Takegawua

Wing: (que no deja de sorprenderse) Mitzuru Takegawua dice… (Ahora que recuerdo Mitzuru deja inconcientemente su aura impregnada en casi todas sus obras… (Wing sabia que cualquier persona talentosa puede dejar su aura en diferentes cosas, aun sin manejar nen, esta gente talentosa siempre sobresaldrá de las demás)) el es un artista renombrado y conocido por la calidad de sus obras, el le da vida a la pintura… (Se muestran algunas obras hechas por el con aura alrededor en la mente de Wing, mientras pensaba todo esto) (Este continúa pensando…) Takegawua…Netero me hablo una vez de alguien que hizo la prueba del cazador con el…Takegawua (de pronto en el rostro de Wing se logra apreciar un poco de temor y por otra lado esta terriblemente sorprendido)

Madre: ocurre algo Sr. wing? Es que no es por echarlo…pero se hace tarde y ya vamos a servir el almuerzo…si quiere puede…

Wing: no se preocupe, perdón por las molestias. Solo una cosa más…por casualidad sabe algo acerca del abuelo de Zuchi?

Madre: (aun más extrañada con la pregunta que antes)… mi padre esta muerto… y si es por el lado de el padre de Zuchi…pues hace muchos años que no se nada de el…ahora que lo dice nunca supe mucho de el…

Wing: (piensa: el abuelo de Zuchi debió ser ese cazador con increíbles habilidades que me menciono Netero aquel día…) muchas gracias…y una vez más, disculpe las molestias…

Madre: no se preocupe, ¿y esta seguro que no desea quedarse a cenar?

Wing: no es necesario, aparte me están esperando en otro lugar…debo irme, muchas gracias y cualquier cosa le estaré avisando…

(Y así finalmente Wing se va de la casa, y Kiu aparece nuevamente…(esta vez con una mochila a sus espaldas))

Wing: ¿tu madre sabe?

Kiu: por supuesto que si, ella me dio permiso de hacer lo que quisiera, no se preocupe...

Wing: muy buen (no muy convencido de las palabras de Kiu) entonces vamos…

(Y así Kiu parte su viaje con Wing hacia el coliseo del cielo, mientras que en la casa de Zuchi…)

Madre: (grita) Kiu a comer!...… abuela has visto Kiu?

(La abuela le hace un gesto indicando que no tiene idea…la madre sube por las escaleras hasta la habitación y se encuentra con la ventana abierta…toda la habitación parecía estar deshabitada, revisa el armario y se encuentra con que la mayor parte de la ropa no estaba…y entra un fuerte y frió viento por la ventana…

----------------------------------pasan unos días--------------------------------------

(Wing y Kiu están dentro de un ascensor)

Wing: ahora te mostrare la habitación donde entrenaras…bueno por que no me dices, ¿desde hace cuanto crees tener control de tu aura?

Kiu: bueno ahora que me lo preguntas, no se bien…pero hace un tiempo empecé a usarla… es sorprendente todo lo que puedes hacer con ella (recuerda: unas cortas y rápidas imágenes de Kiu, y los pandilleros, todos acabados por Kiu…)

Ascensorista: piso 200 (se abren las puertas, y los dos se bajan y caminan por un pasillo)

Wing: créeme, lo que conoces sobre el aura y sus usos no son nada con el verdadero poder que puedes llegar a obtener… bueno pero por lo que parece tu entrenamiento aquí no durara mucho…

(Entran a una habitación muy lujosa donde se encontraba un joven que parecía un palo, era muy alto y a la vez flaco, de cabello liso color café, tenía barbita, ojos verdes con algo de café, parecía ser algo reservado, cuando entraron no dijo nada)

Wing: Kalas, el es Kiu, será tu compañero de entrenamiento por un tiempo

Kalas: (mira seriamente a Kiu, se levanta y acerca a el) hola Kiu, espero y nos llevemos bien el tiempo que debamos estar juntos…

(Kiu se muestra indiferente)

Wing: Kiu lo 1º que haremos será la prueba del vaso con agua…. Veremos a que estilo de nen perteneces… y luego te explicare todo lo que significa que es cada cosa etc.… ¿estas listo?

Kiu: (asiente con la cabeza) estoy listo

(Frente a Kiu hay una mesa, sobre ella un plato con una copa de agua con una hoja flotando en ella, se acerca Wing)

Wing: la idea es que trates de impregnar tu aura en el vaso, es decir, solo aplica tu aura y veremos lo que ocurre, así (Wing pone sus manos en la copa y usa su aura en ella, el agua comienza a chorrear)… este significa que soy del estilo intensificación…. Me harías el favor de ensayarlo Kalas?

(Kalas se acerca y hace lo mismo… aparecen impurezas en el agua…)

Wing: muy bien, como ya sabíamos, Kalas pertenece al estilo que materializa… es tu turno Kiu

(El último se acerca y hace lo que el resto… el agua empieza a tomar un extraño color rojo, y una gota del agua rojiza chorrea por la copa lentamente hasta llegar a la parte ondulada de esta… Kalas prueba la gotita de agua que chorreaba por la copa para ver si era transformación, y al acercar el agua rojiza a sus lesbios pone por un segundo una expresión de miedo)

Kalas: es sangre (dice muy extrañado)

Wing: no era necesario que la probaras… al ver el cambio de color en el agua, de inmediato eso significo solo una cosa… Kiu es del estilo especial, el agua presento un fenómeno que ningún otro caso de hatzu hubiera logrado, eso significa que pertenece al estilo especial…

Kiu: pero...Por qué sangre?…

Wing: no es de mayor importancia, pudo ser cualquier cosa…. (Wing no le da importancia) bueno Kalas tu sigue en lo que estabas, llevare a Kiu a registrarse y luego le enseñare las cosas básicas, sígueme Kiu…

(En una habitación mucho más pequeña…estaban Kiu y Wing, y en la pared había un hexagrama y un pizarrón con cosas anotadas en el)

Wing: Kiu quiero ver lo que sabes del nen, muéstrame por favor

(Kiu lentamente hace salir el aura de su cuerpo, y la mantiene alrededor de el, fluyendo lentamente, luego se concentra)

Kiu: (sin mucho esfuerzo) llevo practicando esto hace el flujo de mi aura…incluso puedo hacer que esta desaparezca…

(Kiu empieza a disminuir toda esta aura hasta que casi desaparece por completo, y luego rápidamente aumenta en gran volumen la cantidad de esta, Kiu en lo último parece agotarse y pega un grito antes de desmayarse)

Wing: (piensa: no puedo creerlo sin la tutoría de nadie pudo aprender a controlar fácilmente lo que es "Ten", "Zetzu" y "Ren"…bueno, al decir verdad no supo el momento oportuno para pasar de "Zetzu" a "Ren", lo que le causo una fatiga enorme, pero la cantidad de aura que aumento de la nada, fue sorprendente…me pregunto por cuanto tiempo habrá estado entrenando el solo…)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kiu: maestro Wing, ¿que ocurrió?

Wing: hasta que despiertas… es solo que te desmayaste por aumentar tan rápidamente tu aura, simplemente no estas acostumbrado… lo que has estado practicando son las 4 técnicas básicas del nen déjame explicarte…lo 1º que hiciste fue "Ten" que consiste en mantener el flujo de esta alrededor del cuerpo, fortaleciéndolo… lo segundo…(se muestra a Wing hablando, pero no se escucha lo que dice… y por ultimo usaste "Ren", es la técnica para aumentar el volumen del aura, donde se libera una gran cantidad de esta, al abrir la mayoría de los puntos …… Kiu tu acaso puedes ver como mi aura aumenta su tamaño?

Kiu: de hecho, no puedo hacerlo, solo puedo sentir la presión que esta ejerce hacia mi… (Ahora recién se da cuenta…) apropósito, como usted pudo ver la mía?

Wing: es una técnica un poco mas avanzada… te explicare… con el uso de "Gyo" uno puede aumentar la cantidad de aura de un punto especifico, es una forma avanzada de "Ren", un uso muy bueno de este es hacer "Gyo" en tus ojos, te permite ver el aura del oponente y es la técnica que se usa normalmente para contrarrestar "In"

Kiu: "In" y esa técnica… ¿para que es? (dice con indiferencia)

Wing: esta otra es una técnica avanzada de "Zetzu", es para volver invisible el aura, y se contrarresta con el uso de "Gyo"… otra técnica muy útil es el uso de "En" pero este es más complicado y dudo que lo domines tan fácilmente como los otros… "En" es lo que se usa para aumentar el volumen de tu aura fuera del cuerpo, formando un radio alrededor de este…todo lo que suceda en ese radio formado por "En" tu podrás saberlo...Aunque te será muy difícil lograr un gran radio, solo expertos en el nen pueden alcanzar unos cuantos metros, ciertamente es algo muy difícil… y por ultimo, te enseñare la técnica "Shu". Esta es la técnica que te permite darle a un objeto tu aura, es decir lo envuelves en ella como si fuera parte de ti, fortaleciendo a este tanto como lo es tu aura…

Kiu: y cuanto me tomara aprender todo esto?...

Wing: eso depende de cada persona… tu que ya has practicado durante mucho tiempo el "Ten" y "Ren",creo que podrías lograr en algún tiempo las técnicas avanzadas de estas, por que no tratas de hacer estas técnicas un poco mas avanzadas, te parece?

Kiu: estaba esperando que me lo pidieras… bueno primero será "Shu" (toma una moneda de su bolsillo, la encierra en su puño, usa aura en el puño con "Gyo" y proyecta el "Shu" en la moneda (Wing lo mira sorprendido por el fácil uso de "Gyo" y "Shu", pero lo mas sorprendente es que lo aprendió a la 1ª con solo verlo y uso "Gyo" para aumentar el poder de "Shu", lo cual ya es algo mas complejo y fatigador para un novato), lanza esta contra Wing, el cual la esquiva)

Wing: pero tu estas loco, como me la lanzas así, no te dije lo peligroso que podía ser el nen, esa moneda pudo tener el poder de una bala o mucho mas fuerte aun si fueras un experto en nen… no hagas las cosas sin pensar""

Kiu: pero si mi aura es mucho más débil que la tuya, por el momento no podría hacerte daño…

Wing: te equivocas, tienes un aura muy poderosa, la has entrenado durante mucho tiempo, aparte al usar inteligentemente "Gyo" antes de usar "Shu", aumentaste el aura en tu puño, y luego toda ese aura se la traspasaste a la moneda, eso hizo que el "Shu" fuera mucho mas fuerte… posiblemente con mi solo "Ten" podría haberla detenido pero pudo ser muy peligroso…

Kiu: lo lamento maestro… (Mantiene su rostro de indiferencia sin importarle mucho lo sucedido)

Wing: descuida…ahora intenta usar "Shu" en la moneda, pero usa poca aura ya que te voy a pedir que al hacer "Shu" en la moneda uses "In" en la misma y la hagas desaparecer cuanto puedas… eso si puedes seguir…

Kiu: si, lo haré…

(Wing ya tenia prevista esta respuesta…era de esperarse de Kiu, definitivamente se compara con esos dos chicos… Pasan barios días, y fuera de la puerta de la misma habitación donde entrenaban se encontraban dos personas, eran nada más ni nada menos que Gon y Killua)

Gon: por cierto Killua, sabes por que nos habrá llamado Wing?

Killua: no se me ocurre nada, te lo he dicho varias veces…

(Pasan a la habitación donde se encontraba Wing parado, se da vuelta al ver que Gon y killua entran)

Wing: valla que han crecido ustedes dos chicos, y se nota que se han vuelto habilidosos manipuladores nen tal y como me lo esperaba…

Gon: eh, señor Wing por que nos llamo con tanta urgencia?

Wing: tomen asiento por favor…

(Pasa aun rato en el que Gon Killua y Wing estaban conversando y poniéndose al tanto de las cosas)

Wing: ya veo, que lastima…bueno era de esperarse (Toma una pausa) y cambiando de tema…a sí que conocieron a Biscuit…y como les fue con lo de… (Continúan hablando…después de un largo rato…)

Wing: bueno esta bien (se levanta) si llegan a saber algo por favor avísenme…

Gon: no te preocupes se que Zuchi esta bien…por cierto Killua, ya que estamos acá… (Lo mira con su típica carita para convencerlo)… podríamos intentarlo no? (lo dice mientras que juega con sus dedos santamente…)

Killua: el ultimo piso dices? Realmente ahora que no tienes pista algunas de Gin (su padre) no se te ocurre que hacer he… te aseguro que Gin no esta en la torre, lo sabríamos, es un lugar muy abierto como para que el este aquí…

Gon: solo por diversión…

Killua: realmente no tengo muchas ganas, aparte podríamos toparnos con Hisoka y es algo que por el momento no me interesa

Gon: es verdad, Hisoka (lo recuerda y lo emociona)… ¿bueno pero entonces que hacemos?

Wing: se podrían llevar a Kalas y enseñarle algunas cosas, de verdad si se queda aquí no aprenderá nada...el nen no es solo pelea y pelea, aparte hace mucho que no progresa por que no tiene mucho en que progresar…seria bueno que se lo lleven de aquí… ¿y una nueva compañía a ustedes no les haría nada mal cierto?

Killua: yo creo que no es buena idea.

Wing: (lo interrumpe) tu que dices Gon? (se aprovecha que sabe que Gon no le dirá que no)

Gon: por que no, ¿seria divertido no? (dice ingenuamente)

Wing: muy bien, excelente noticia (se alegra bastante) en ese caso, ya esta decidido…

Killua: (por que este viejo se aprovecha de la inocencia de Gon…tengo que intervenir lo antes posible) bueno y si llegara a suceder algo peligroso? Jeje (se imagina a un enorme animal mágico pisando al pobre de Kalas)

Gon: lo protegeríamos…

Killua: o lo dejaríamos tirado para que no le pase nada (empieza a girar sus ojos como todo inocente)

(Están los 4 afuera de la torre)

Wing: muy bien Kalas, que te valla muy bien (se despide como diciendo: al fin se va)

Kalas: busca la 1 oportunidad para deshacerse de mi, que malo es maestro Wing

Killua: lamento interrumpir esta conmovedora despedida pero, ¿alguien sabe a donde tenemos pensado ir? (mira a Gon)

Gon: no me mires a mi, yo no tengo nada en mente…y tu que dices Kalas?

Kalas: yo? no tengo idea…de hecho ni me quería ir

(Gon y Killua ríen)

Wing: o vamos pero de todos modos te hubieras tenido que ir, si te faltaba solo una derrota para ser eliminado del piso 200 jaja

(Kalas no le ve lo chistoso…)

Killua: bueno si no les molesta…podríamos ir a visitar a mi familia Gon?

Gon: tu familia dices… a la montaña Kukulu…? Y para que quieres ir allá?

Killua: no pienses que es por que extraño a mi familia ni nada…yo no soy de eso, a pesar que hallan pasado largos años no los extraño (se hace el distraído, ocltando sus verdaderas intenciones) es solo por..Este por…porque de seguro mi hermano podría tener información de Zuchi, si eso es…para buscar a Zuchi…posiblemente en mi hogar sepan algo…

Wing: y que no tienen teléfono los de tu casa?

(Killua rápidamente le cierra la boca y sonríe)

Gon: me parece buena idea (sin darse cuenta de nada…)…espero que esta vez si me dejen entrar jeje

Kalas: (hace rato pensativo)… montaña Kukulu..? No me digas Killua que eres miembro de la prestigiosa familia de asesinos los Zaoldyecks? (Dice impresionado)

Killua: bueno no es para tanto… jaja pero no te asustes así, nadie te va a matar jaja

Gon: a menos que les paguen (Gon y Killua ríen mientras Kalas y Wing se miran extrañados por el humor de estos dos)

Killua: muy bien, esta dicho, próximo destino: montaña Kukulu en la región de Padokia… (Alza la mano indicando al cielo)

**Continuara…**


	7. Hikari, una Joven Luluka

Capitulo 7: "**Hikari,** **una Joven Luluka**"

(Se encontraban Gon Killua y Kalas en frente de una boletería de tren)

Boletera: aquí tiene (pasa su mano por el espacio en la ventanita y le entrega 3 boletos a Gon)

(Los 3 siguen caminando hacia la parada del tren)

Kalas: así que los dos son cazadores profesionales… y aparte de eso tu Killua eres un asesino profesional….

Killua: lo era… o bueno mejor dicho jamás lo fui ya que nunca terminé mi entrenamiento como tal ya que desde que me fui de mi casa, no he vuelto

Kalas: ya veo (pensativo), y tú Gon me dijiste que aún buscas a tu padre… pero a pesar de pasar largos años aún no lo encuentras, no piensas desistir?

Gon: no me rendiré nunca, no lo hice antes y no lo haré ahora, no es para poder saber solamente quien es mi padre, al principio era solo y únicamente para conocerlo, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta lo difícil que es encontrar a un cazador de su categoría, de verdad para mí es todo un desafío que debo vencer, es como el requisito que mi padre me impuso para poder verlo…él un día me dijo que si quería verlo debía encontrarlo, es decir que si no soy lo suficientemente bueno para encontrarlo no valdría la pena verme, él no tiene interés en verme si no cumplo eso… quiero demostrarle que sí puedo. (se le iluminan los ojos al pronunciar estas palabras)

Kalas: ya veo… (Piensa: Gon es sorprendente, tiene un espíritu y una fuerza de voluntad que van más allá de lo comprensible… aunque por otro lado, puedo ver aunque sea poco tiempo el que he pasado con él, que es demasiado terco, esta puede ser una razón del por qué sigue aún buscando a Gin, su padre), bueno mi historia no es tan interesante como las suyas, yo simplemente soy hijo de un cuidador de dragones, vivía con mi padre y mi madre en las montañas de Pardeas, hasta que un día (comienza a recordarse a si mismo cuando niño)

(en una zona montañosa, una cabaña sola en mitad del cerro, rodeado de flores, yerba y hermosas praderas, sale de la cabaña un niño, era Kalas, ve a su padre limpiando con un paño la espalda de un dragón que se veía enfermo, el niño corre más allá y una sombra aparece por encima de él, era un dragón bebé, Kalas saca de su espalda un boomerang que tenía en una especie de cinturón, lo lanza y el dragón lo atrapa con su hocico, baja despacio y desciende en las praderas de la montaña, Kalas lo acaricia en la cabeza, -todo parecía hermoso- (les dijo Kalas a Gon y Killua) -hasta que sin previo aviso-…(continúa recordando): una sombra muchísima más grande posa sobre Kalas, pasa de largo, levanta la mirada (Kalas) y ve un enorme dragón negro, era una bestia de los cielos, realmente espeluznante, se dirige hacia su padre, Kalas va corriendo pero tropieza, y no pudo evitar que matara a su padre de una mordida, después de eso destroza por completo la casa y con ella a la madre de Kalas… (Kalas comienza a hablar:) -después de eso no tuve nada que hacer más que volverme fuerte- (continúa diciendo Kalas mientras se van mostrando imágenes de lo que habla), -ya que había quedado solo en el mundo, de ese momento en adelante me ganaba la vida haciendo pinturas, ese era mi arte, en las calles cambiaba mis pinturas por un pedazo de pan añejo, hasta que me empecé a hacer famoso con mi arte y logré salir adelante hasta que llegué a lo que soy ahora-… (Les termina de decir Kalas a Gon y Killua)

Killua: al parecer tampoco has tenido una vida de maravillas… bueno ya somos 3, aunque a mí no me fue tan mal… aunque realmente no sé qué sentiría si alguien de mi familia se llegase a morir, sería como… (Titubea) normal, parte de lo que es su trabajo (Killua lo dice con la mayor naturalidad del mundo)

Kalas: bueno perdón si crees que soy un llorón y si creo que el estar solo en el mundo es algo importante (dice con tono molesto por el comentario de Killua)

Killua: bueno no lo decía por ti, de verdad mi intención no fue ofenderte (dice esto mientras lleva sus manos atrás de la cabeza)… por cierto Gon…Que ocurre, hace un buen rato que miras ese mapa…?

(Gon que tenía una revista de la guía en sus manos…la mira algo extrañado y pregunta)

Gon: es que estaba viendo por donde nos llevará el tren desde aquí hasta tu casa Killua, y bueno yo me preguntaba si sería posible detenernos en mitad del camino para poder ir a ver las ruinas de Luluka…

Killua: quieres ir a Luluka… es ahí donde tu padre hace ya varios años hizo unas excavaciones y reconstrucciones de la ruina no?

Gon: sí, es que desde que Zatotzu me mencionó esto yo siempre quise ir pero jamás se dio la oportunidad, y por eso quería aprovechar ahora…

Killua: Gon, sabes tan bien como yo que Zuchi está en una situación riesgosa… deberíamos ir directamente donde mi hermano para saber de él (ellos no se imaginaban la gravedad de la situación en que se encontraba Zuchi, Killua lo usa solo como pretexto para no ir)

Gon: Killua, no me salgas con eso ahora, por que sabes tan bien como yo que podríamos llamar a tu hermano por teléfono, así que sí podemos pasar a tu casa, también podríamos pasar por las ruinas!

Killua: una cosa es pasar por mi casa unos días y otra muy diferente ir a ver las ruinas, descubrir la más mínima cosa de Gin y luego ir nuevamente tras su pista, para no encontrar nada y terminar con las manos bacías, mientras que Zuchi se encuentra quien sabe donde! Siempre haces eso Gon!

Gon: y sí solo vamos a verlas? Por ahora ese es mi interés, te prometo que cualquier cosa que pase después de ir a verlas iremos sin mayor retrazo a tu casa, estás de acuerdo?

Killua: aún así perderíamos tiempo… escucha Gon!

Kalas: (interrumpe) paren ya! Escuchen me cansé de escucharlos discutir, por qué no lo deciden arrojando una moneda o algo así, no les parece?

(Gon y Killua se miran por unos instantes)

Gon: jan!

Killua: ken!

Gon-Killua: pon! (Ambos agitan sus manos al decir esto y)

Gon: sí! Piedra rompe tijeras (pone su típica cara)

Killua: bueno una promesa es una promesa, vamos a ver las ruinas y de ahí seguimos camino hacia la montaña Kukulu…

(Kalas queda extrañado por la forma de decidir de estos dos, auque se encuentra contento que al fin terminó la discusión)

Kalas: bueno y mientras que llegamos, cuál de ustedes será quien me enseñe lo siguiente en el nen?...

Killua: por ahora enfócate en mejorar lo que ya sabes… por ejemplo tu "Ten" es muy débil, te agotas demasiado rápido cuando usas "Ren" y en general todas las técnica bases del nen, practica eso ,hasta entonces no te enseñaremos nada más…

Kalas: pero estoy listo…

Gon: no, no lo estás, Killua tiene razón… por qué crees que estuviste a una derrota de quedar fuera en el coliseo?...

Killua: (piensa: Gon fue un poco rudo al decírselo tan de frente…pero)… vamos tampoco seas tan rudo, después de todo las 2 victorias que obtuvo demuestran que algo sabe…bueno Kalas de todos modos Gon tiene razón…así que mejor continúa con los básico

(Se ve como discuten, y Kalas sigue protestando, mientras que la imagen se va alejando, (-cambia de escena-), una atmósfera mucho más densa, se nota tensión, está casi todo oscuro, solo se logra ver un tipo con algo que le cubre la cabeza sentado en una silla, en medio de una habitación chica rodeada por 4 paredes, una persona entra por una puerta metálica que se encontraba en frente, se logra ver un aura verde que rodea su cuerpo, (se escucha como suena ésta al cerrarse) está cubierta por una ropa que no deja ver su rostro, apenas un ojo (parte de la sombría cara), se acerca en la oscuridad al tipo que estaba en la silla, lo golpea fuertemente en el estómago y el tipo tose, le saca lo que le cubre la cabeza mientras dice: )

: Despierta, es hora de comer, (lo toma fuertemente del pelo, (era Zuchi el que estaba en la silla, con un rostro todo golpeado parecía no comer hace varios días…) levanta una jarra que había en el suelo anteriormente, y se la echa en la cara, lo que queda se la da de beber) mantente despierto, que vendrán a alimentarte…

(Esta persona sale de la habitación y afuera se topa con otro sujeto, el pasillo también se encontraba bastante oscuro por lo que no se alcanza a distinguir nada de el.)

: Por qué lo mantiene vivo?

Sujeto: eso no es de tu incumbencia, tu trabajo aquí ya terminó, ve a la base y avisa que atrapamos a este maldito (tantos problemas ha causado…) y que en unos días se lo estaré llevando… necesito hablar unas cosas con él…

(Una vez llegado a Luluka, se encontraban Gon Killua y Kalas, los tres en medio de un pequeño pueblito, por fin habían llegado al lugar donde se encontraban las famosas ruinas Luluka….)

Kalas: al parecer es una zona bastante aislada de la sociedad… hemos caminado por horas!

Killua: bueno para llegar a la casa de Gon hay que caminar mucho más que para llegar aquí

Kalas: aún más! Y dónde vives?

Gon: en una pequeña isla, no creo que hayas oído hablar de ella, se llama isla ballena

Kalas: no, jamás la había escuchado… a propósito, alguien sabe exactamente hacia donde quedan las ruinas que queremos visitar?

Gon: según la gente a la que le preguntamos, hay que seguir un poco más allá y lograremos verla…

Kalas: ya veo… (Se quedan en silencio unos segundos y para romper el hielo dice) bueno si me lo preguntan lo más probable es que sea una ruina ordinaria… pudo ser un impresionante trabajo para los expertos en esto, pero para mi, no creo que me impresione mucho…

Killua: no digas eso antes de verla…quien sabe si Gin usó nen, de ser así te podrás llevar grandes sorpresas (dice emocionado por saber un poco sobre como un excelente cazador aplica el nen)

(Una vez al frente de la ruina…La cara de killua cambia totalmente, parece estar desilusionado)

Gon: no les parece grandioso? Es tal como la describió Zatotzu, un excelente trabajo, a pesar de todos los años miren como se conserva (Gon si estaba asombrado por el trabajo de su padre)

Kalas: ya veo Killua, con que de esto hablabas, realmente es la ruina en mejor estado que he visto (Lo dice mientras admira la ruina)

Killua: pero si esto no es más que una simple ruina, y yo que pensé que sería… (Killua parecía ser el único que se sentía decepcionado, parado allí mirando una construcción en perfecto estado…nada que le llamara la atención… se va impacientando y golpea a Gon en la cabeza…)

Gon: ouch! Por qué hiciste eso?

Killua: nada…nada en especial…

(Justo después de eso, una niña unos años menor que Gon y Killua, de cabello fucsia y liso, aparece pidiéndoles algo de dinero)

Joven: disculpen, serian tan amables de obsequiarme algo de dinero para comer?

Gon: Mm. déjame ver… (Se mete la mano en el bolsillo para ver si tenía algunas monedas)

Kalas: espera un segundo Gon…

Gon: (mira a Killua) Mm. qué pasa Kalas, no seas tan tacaño…

Kalas: no es eso, simplemente que algo no encaja…

Killua: tú no eres ninguna pobre, por qué pides plata entonces?

Joven: eem como dicen?

Killua: se puede ver fácilmente que por tu forma de hablar, tu vestimenta y simplemente por tu piel rostro y otros detalles, que no eres una persona necesitada…. Por qué entonces nos vienes a pedir dinero?

Kalas: sí eso es, (hace tronar sus dedos) es lo que pensaba, por qué alguien que tiene recursos normales viene a pedir plata a la calle?

Joven: emm bueno este…

Gon: o sea que no necesitas dinero? Entonces por qué?

Joven: si lo necesito! Emm bueno ya que me descubrieron para que me ayuden supongo que no tengo más remedio que contarles lo ocurrido, pero por favor no se lo digan a nadie, por que mi hermanito podría… (Se queda en silencio)

Gon: vamos qué es lo que ocurre, qué le pasa a tu hermano?

Joven: … bueno es que unos tipos lo tienen secuestrado, y me están pidiendo que les de muchísimo dinero, más del que tengo, y estoy desesperada, y no sé que hacer, por favor tiene solo 8 años

Killua: y tus padres?

Joven: ellos… (Se pone más triste aún y le caen lágrimas silenciosas del ojo derecho)

Gon: bueno no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos…

Killua: En serio? Que yo sepa no andas con mucho dinero que digamos…

Gon: siempre esta la opción del Nen…

Kalas: esta es una perfecta oportunidad para que yo practique algo…

Killua: un momento, Gon dijimos que no nos desviaríamos por nada, fue una promesa!

Gon: (baja la cabeza) lo sé, pero Killua! (protesta pero sabe que de cualquier manera tendría que hacerle caso a Killua)

Kalas: pero si solo nos tomara unos minutos, no creo que se complique mucho la cosa, en unos 20 minutos estaremos de vuelta en camino a Padokia…

Killua: (mirando a la joven en frente de él, la cual se encontraba bastante triste y posiblemente ellos serían la única esperanza para su hermano) que más da, está bien

(Todos se alegran y la joven se seca su lagrima)…

Joven: muchísimas gracias (por alguna razón ellos le inspiraron confianza a Hikari)

Gon: y cuál es tu nombre? (dirigiéndose a la joven)

Joven: ahh, perdón (saca la lengua) mi nombre es Hikari (sonríe)...jeje

Gon: Gon, él es Killua y él Kalas (los apunta)

(Ellos saludan)

Killua: bueno hagamos esto rápido… Hikari, cualquier cosa mantente cerca de nosotros

Hikari: sí

Gon: muy bien… es hora de usar "En"… el diámetro de este lugar es…

(Aparece un sujeto de unos 23 años cuyo rostro es tapado por un sombrero de copa…)

Hombre: "En" es una técnica de nen avanzada que te permite expandir tu aura y formar un radio alrededor de tu cuerpo, de esta forma podrás saber todo lo que pasa y percibir cualquier cambio de ambiente en ese radio formado por tu aura… es una técnica muy útil pero a la vez muy difícil de usar y aprender

(El hombre se va y todo sigue como si jamás hubiese estado…)

Killua: a pesar de que no es muy grande aún así es mucho para usar "En", sería más fácil si nos dices donde fue que lo secuestraron, si sabes…es probable que estén por ahí cerca…

Hikari: muy bien síganme…

(En el lugar del secuestro….)

Gon: nos puedes dar alguna referencia de los tipos que lo secuestraron? Sabes si usar algún tipo de magia extraña o algo? (hablándole a Hikari)

Hikari: magia? (pregunta) yo no vi nada por el estilo… los secuestradores eran dos, uno alto flaco y el otro un tanto robusto… los dos vestían blujeans con suéteres, uno café y el otro verde… uno era algo calvo mientras que el otro dejaba que su cabello le cubriera la mitad de su rostro, el ultimo parecía ser bien joven. De pelo café y el otro más viejo de unos 30 años con pelo negro canoso… más que eso no me acuerdo…

Killua: y tu hermano?

Hikari: el es pequeño…tiene el pelo corto de tono rojizo, es pecoso y le gustan los

Gon: no nos sirve saber que le gusta… pero ya es suficiente

Killua: Gon nuestro En aun no es suficientemente bueno para abarcar lo necesario, recomiendo que nos separemos en direcciones opuestas…

Gon: me parece bien, después de todo ninguno logra durar mucho a una distancia prudente

Kalas: (interrumpe) puedo intentarlo yo?

Killua: no creo que nos sirva de mucho, si lo lograras hacer no sería más que un metro y por poco tiempo, aún te falta práctica…

Kalas: (algo molesto) mm bueno como sea lo intentaré igual…

(…no pasa nada, Kalas no lo logra)

Gon: muy bien! Tu Kalas vendrás con migo, y tu Hikari seguirás a Killua esta bien?

Killua: si las cosas llegasen a complicarse, aunque lo dudo, volvemos de inmediato… y si terminamos sin nada hacemos lo mismo…

Gon: este será el punto de inicio donde nos reuniremos, muy bien Kalas, vamos…

(Gon usa "En" y comienza a correr, Kalas lo sigue rápida y dificultosamente, Killua también se dispone a usar En, y se muestra como su Nen se expande formando un radio alrededor a su cuerpo, no mayor a 10 metros, este comienza a correr y es seguido por Hikari, se muestra la pantalla dividida en dos y muestran como Gon corre paralelamente con Killua cada uno seguido de su respectiva pareja, corren y corren por las pequeñas calles de Luluka, hasta que el grupo de Gon llega como a una bodega)

Gon: aquí es, (deja de hacer "En")

Kalas: (dice respirando forzadamente, muy cansado) estás seguro, Gon?

Gon: sí, son 2 tipos, gente normal, incultos del nen, simples criminales, está el hermano de Hikari atado a un poste, y los dos tipos jugando cartas en una mesa cerca del hermano de Hikari.

Kalas: vaya, ya veo... tengo que aprender a manejar el "En"

Gon: muy bien Kalas, tu quédate afuera, cualquier ayuda que necesite te aviso, entendido?

Kalas: un momento… que tal si yo entro y tu esperas? Después de todo si no saben nen no creo que puedan ganarme?

Gon: depende, tu manejo de "Ten" aún no es lo suficientemente bueno como para recibir balas y no ser dañado en lo más mínimo, y como ellos están armados…

Kalas: pero aún así creo que podré contra ellos, aparte puedo usar "In", en algo lo manejo, o por último "Zetzu" que es más básico…

Gon: vamos, no sé por qué te complicas tanto si es mucho mas fácil que yo vaya, aparte Killua dijo que no nos demoráramos!

Kalas: por lo visto solo habrá una manera de decidirlo, no es así?

(Mientras tanto Killua y Hikari se detienen, Killua exhausto deja de usar En…)

Killua: habrá que volver, ojal y Gon tenga mejor suerte…

(Caminan unos segundos)

Hikari: oye Killua, y ustedes qué hacen por estos lados, porque no parecen ser de aquí…

Killua: digamos que vinimos a turistear, mi amigo se interesó en venir a ver las ruinas de Luluka, y por eso vinimos

Hikari: ya veo… pero qué hacen, cómo se ganan la vida?

Killua: bueno hacemos cosas por aquí y por allá, somos "viajeros"

Hikari: mm ya veo… aunque no me engañarás al decirme que no tienen habilidades de algún tipo… puedo sentir algo extraño en ustedes… chicos normales salvando a una joven en apuros? (levanta una ceja)

Killua… (Se queda mudo por unos momentos, y sorprendido por su gran percepción)

(Mientras que Gon y Kalas al igual que la vez anterior juegan un "amistoso" piedra papel o tijeras, el cual Gon termina ganando, como de costumbre)

Gon: muy bien, espérame aquí…

(Gon usa "Zetzu", se cola dentro de esa bodega, pasa sin ser detectado y en un dos por tres golpea despacio a los secuestradores y los deja inconcientes, libera al hermanito de Hikari el cual se encontraba dormido y vuelve con Kalas a la salida)

Gon: Kalas, se que estas ahí (gira su cabeza hacia la puerta de la bodega…) tu Zetzu aun es imperfecto ya te lo dije… aunque has mejorado mucho, sigue así

Kalas: bien trabajo (dice amurrado por no haber podido hacer el trabajo el)

(Después se ve que Gon, Kalas y el hermanito de Hikari (en la espalda de Gon) llegan donde se encuentran Killua y Hikari)

Hikari: oh! muchas gracias, de verdad, gracias (se alegra muchísimo y una vez más deja escapar unas lagrimas, pero esta vez eran de felicidad), se encuentra bien?

Gon: él está bien, no te preocupes

Killua: Gon, ya debemos irnos, como me lo prometiste

Gon: si, está bien…Hikari cuídate mucho…

(Se despiden y se van, Hikari con su hermano en sus brazos parecía estar satisfecha, muy feliz, pero a la vez maravillada, como decidida a entrar en aquel mundo que le describió Killua)

(Se encuentran finalmente Gon Killua y Kalas frente a "las puertas de la prueba")

Kalas: 2 toneladas!

Killua: cada una de ellas (dice deleitándose con la impresión de Kalas)

(Kalas decidido trata de abrirlas pero no lo logra, como era de esperarse, (a pesar de ser un manipulador nen que llegó al piso 200 en la torre celestial no las pudo abrir), acto seguido Gon las trata de abrir y esta vez abre hasta la 3 puerta, luego de entrar se topa con el Sr. Zeburo y el Sr. Zee Quans (cuidadores de la "mascota" de la casa"), ellos se sorprenden de ver al Killua de regreso)

Killua: hola, me podrían decir si esta mi padre?

Zeburo: (aún sorprendido, titubea y le dice) n no, no se encuentra amo Killua, toda su familia se encuentra fuera, el único que se encuentra en la mansión es Milki

Killua: (justo al gordo que buscaba...Por qué será que jamás sale de casa…) muchas gracias (dice mientras alza la mano para despedirse…)

Gon: es un placer volver a verlos… nos vemos

Zeburo: …ese…ese es gon! ¿? (Le pregunta a su compañero que deja caer el cigarro al escuchar la pregunta…)

(Todos siguen su camino, y pasan al lado de Kanari, Gon se le acerca corriendo y la saluda, se muestra que conversan un poco en voz baja unos segundos hasta que Killua que caminaba despacio junto a Kalas (que se encontraba asombrado mirando el paisaje y todo) llegan donde Kanari, Killua le sonríe y se alegra de volver a verla, al igual que ella, (las cosas han cambiado mucho desde la última vez que Killua estuvo en su casa, pero Kanari aún preservaba el pequeño cráneo y el monopatín que le había obsequiado Killua cuando niño)

Kanari: amo Killua…

Killua: Kanari…

Kanari: bienvenido a casa amo Killua…

(Los dos se hablaron con muchísimo afecto…)

Gon: nos vemos Kanari…

(Killua después le dice que tienen prisa (alza la mano despidiéndose), sigue su camino…hasta que finalmente llega a las puertas de la mansión, se ve que los 3 entran, y caminan por los anchos y fríos pasillos hasta una puerta, se detienen frente a ella (todo el tiempo siguiendo a Killua), Killua la abre y entra, el resto lo espera afuera, estaba Milki rodeado de sus súper computadoras, al sentir la puerta abrirse, él gira hacia ella…)

Milki: (muchísimo más sorprendido que los cuidadores) pero qué haces aquí Killua, qué es lo que buscas?

Killua: necesito que me digas si sabes algo acerca de una persona llamada Zuchi, necesito saber esto rápido así que será mejor que hagas lo que digo, o te irá mal (cambia su mirada repentinamente)

Milki: (rayos, maldito Killua… no tengo otra opción) no me quites más tiempo, mientras antes te vayas mejor, así que cooperaré por esta vez, pero no te acostumbres… (Lo mira con una cara de odio, pero no le queda de otra y comienza a teclear, en sus pantallas aparecen unas imágenes de Zuchi)… Zuchi Takegawua, joven de 15 años, paso la prueba de cazador a inicios de este año, después de eso no se sabe mucho más que sea de importancia…(se hecha comida chatarra a la boca) espera, aquí hay algo más cuando tenía 12 años ocurrió un incidente relacionado con un incendio, provocado por alguien(dice mientras se echa golosinas a la boca), también mataron a sus compañeros, de un dojo de Karate al que él asistía, sobrevivió a pesar de quedar atrapado en el incendio y haber recibido un balazo… salió en la portada de varios diarios… esperen, hay algo más, (dice mientras teclea rápidamente sus computadoras, mientras Killua procesa la información que le está dando)… aquí está,

Killua: qué encontraste?

Milki: en los últimos meses, estos sucesos de los incendios y ataques en dojos de diferentes artes marciales se han hecho más y más seguidos, es muy probable que sea causado por el mismo grupo vandálico…

Killua: (procesa toda la información que acaba de recibir)… muy bien, métete al portal del cazador, y busca todo lo relacionado a dojos de Karate y cosas así…

Milki: está bien (maldito Killua, no sé ni por que dejo que me des órdenes, que te crees…) (Piensa esto mientras teclea) pásame tu licencia para poder ingresar y recibir toda la formación disponible…

(Killua se la da, la pasa por el detector y se la devuelve, y Milki sigue tecleando)

Milki: muy bien, aquí está… no hay muchas cosas que hagan referencia a esto…o sea información general y todo esto, quieres acaso que lo lea? Es demasiado, y poco relevante para lo que quieres…

Killua: busca dojos relacionados al nen…

Milki: lo único que sale es sobre algo llamado "la escuela de la mente original", es eso lo que buscas?

Killua: ya veo (reflexivo)…no, no es eso… y en todo caso… qué han hecho en todos esos dojos?...solo matado a la gente que estaba ahí? Es extraño, no se llevaron nada?

Milki… (Viendo detenidamente una de sus pantallas) aquí sale algo…solo en uno de todos los casos se llevaron algo, un arma… un arma que se supone que representaba al dojo, ese arma ha estado en ese dojo por varios años… no se sabe de donde salió ni ninguna otra información…

Killua: ya veo… bueno y en el portal del cazador, que sale por "utensilios de dojos" o "armas de dojos"

Milki: sale algo llamado "armas milenarias", se dice que son extraños utensilios de pelea marcial, los cuales hace mucho tiempo se les inculcó nen, o algo parecido…realmente no sé muy bien lo que signifique ni nada…

Killua: mm ya veo, bueno creo que eso será todo… (Piensa: lo más probable es que Zuchi se haya visto involucrado con estas armas legendarias, y se haya topado con esta gente… y ahora está en problemas… por algo recurrió a Wing, en ese caso debió haber sido algo grande…) Milki, una ultima cosa… puedes buscar al último lugar que viajó Zuchi, por tren, avión o cualquier otro medio de transporte? Dónde se le vio la última vez?

(Se muestra a Killua (sonriente) Salir de la mansión acompañado de Kalas y Gon…caminan por el bosque, y Killua se detiene)

Killua: alguien viene…

(El resto sin pensarlo dos veces se esconden tras unas plantas en medio del bosque, Kalas no reacciona tan velozmente y Gon lo bota usando emisión, para que logre "esconderse" (cae en medio del bosque un tanto mas lejos que Gon y Killua)…se ve a Silva y a Zeno pasar cerca de hay, ambos se detienen, al sentir la presencia de Kalas…)

Silva: será mejor que salgas de hay…

(Se muestra en el suelo a Kalas, muy nervioso)

Zeno: (usa "En")… ten cuidado, a diferencia de este, hay dos más con habilidades mucho mas desarrolladas, será mejor actuar con cautela…

(Kalas sigue en el suelo, y Killua al ver que los descubrieron se levanta…lo sigue Gon)

Silva: eres tu Killua (dice sorprendido) (deja su pose de pelea, ya no esta alerta) has cambiado bastante, y sin duda que has mejorado muchísimo desde que te fuiste de casa…

Killua: ha sido mucho tiempo verdad? (dice irónicamente)

Zeno: y por que no nos presentas a tus invitados?

Killua: Mm. el es Gon, el amigo del que te conté hace tiempo (dirigiéndose a su padre…), y el que esta más atrás se llama Kalas, (este algo tímido y asustado por la tensión recién pasada, se levanta del suelo)

Gon-Kalas: hola, mucho gusto

(Killua al volver a ver a su padre y abuelo de todos modos quería quedarse un tiempo, por algo quiso venir hasta aquí, pero por las razones y situación en que se encontraban…)

Killua: escuchen, lo lamento pero tenemos prisa, vinimos hasta aquí por razones forzadas, pero ya nos tenemos que ir…

Silva: ya veo… bueno en ese caso, no les quitaremos tiempo, pero recuerda que las puertas a tu hogar siempre estarán abiertas…

Kalas: (aun actuando tímidamente) un momento… (Todos se quedan mudos mirándolo) escuchen, Gon, Killua… (Los mira)… de verdad fue un placer haberlos conocido y haber viajado con ustedes…de verdad aprendí con ustedes… pero me gustaría quedarme aquí

Zeno: (extrañado) hablas de aquí en la montaña?(Mira extrañado a Silva y el también lo mira, entre Gon y Killua también se miran y luego todos lo miran nuevamente)

Kalas: si, me gustaría mejorar todas mis habilidades. Ya que comparado con ustedes yo no soy nada…y como les dije yo me valgo por mi mismo, así que quiero mejorar por el camino que sea, para volverme alguien fuerte, ya que aun tengo una misión que cumplir, y la manera más rápida de mejorar, sin importar como, es esta….no importa lo duro que sea!

Killua: … (Después que todos se quedan mudos por el instante el rompe el silencio) pero Kalas… aquí uno no esta para entrenarse…este es un hogar… es mi casa, mi familia trabaja y no de profesores ni mucho menos, ellos son asesinos!

Zeno: lo único que aquí podrás aprender es a como asesinar, y de todos modos no tenemos pensado enseñarle a alguien ajeno a la familia, ese tipo de cosas…es un arte familiar

Kalas: pero yo quiero intentarlo…no me importa que tan duro sea, se los prometo que lo lograre, no importa que me pidan hacer…

Zeno: pero ya te dijimos que… (Es interrumpido)

Silva: escucha, tú no eres más que un invitado de Killua, es lo único que eres en estos momentos, y dices que quieres que te enseñemos el arte de asesinar… si lo hubiera oído hace unos años, me abría reído...

Kalas: y ahora…que es lo que dirías?

Silva: (mira a Killua)… es tu amigo, no Killua?

Killua: eso que tiene que ver, no me mires como si yo tuviera algo que ver aquí…

Silva: ya veo… así que te da lo mismo… mmm bueno en ese caso creo que….

Zeno: dirás que si?

Silva: podemos ver si vale la pena, no te parece?... después de todo y ya no se encuentran empleados eficaces tan fácilmente…

Kalas: por favor (mirando a Zeno) déme una oportunidad…

Zeno: (haciéndose indiferente ante Kalas y solo prestándole atención a Silva, el sabia que la única razón por lo que lo hacia era por Killua… y Zeno de inmediato se da cuenta de algo…en lo que Silva estaba pensando, al fin se entienden…)… por mi esta bien

Gon: estas seguro que es lo que quieres Kalas?

Kalas: completamente…

Killua: bueno nosotros tenemos prisa, así que nos tenemos que ir de inmediato…

Kalas: aunque fue corto el tiempo aprendí mucho con ustedes…espero volver a verlos, y suerte…Zuchi depende de ustedes! Adiós!

(Gon y Killua salen rápidamente corriendo del lugar, hacia la entrada de la mansión…con mucha prisa, sin siquiera mirar atrás, se alejan cada vez más del sitio donde se encontraban Kalas y el resto, dejaron atrás a una amistad que comenzaba a florecer, pensado en que algún día se volverían a ver las caras, Kalas se muestra muy decidido a triunfar en la vida, sin importar cuanto le cueste, mientras que Gon la única cosa que tenia en mente era…)

Gon: (piensa: aguanta, ya vamos……)

**Continuara…**


	8. Acorralando al Enemigo

Capítulo 8**: "Acorralando al Enemigo"**

(Se encontraban Gon y Killua sentados en un avión de primera clase, con asientos acolchados muy espaciosos, un televisor delante de cada silla y otros tipos de lujos parecidos, iba uno al lado del otro, Gon sentado en el asiento que daba hacia la ventana)

Gon: crees que fue bueno haber dejado a Kalas con el resto de tu familia?

(Dijo mientras se dirigió hacia Killua, el que no escuchó nada por los audífonos que traía puestos)

Gon: Killua!

Killua: perdón, me dijiste algo? (sacándose los audífonos)

Gon: que si crees que fue bueno haber dejado a Kalas con tu familia?

Killua: pero por que lo dices, el mismo decidió quedarse no?... ahora no se en verdad como mi padre llego a aceptarlo... hace unos años no me dejaban tener amigos, y ahora… (Piensa: al parecer si les he hecho falta jaja) (Al pensar esto pone una cara dudosa, o sorprendida…, y luego sonríe)

Gon: … pero Wing nos lo había encargado a nosotros, está bien que lo dejemos hacer lo que quiera?…recuerda que hablamos de tu familia Killua, debe ser algo muy duro para un novato como él…

Killua: él es una persona suficientemente grande como para poder pensar por si solo, valerse por si mismo y tener sus propias decisiones (dice moviendo el dedo índice de un lado hacia el otro, atrayendo la atención de su compañero)…además te aseguro que no le pasará nada malo…después de todo nosotros no tenemos el tiempo para enseñarle, creo que fue buena opción quedarse… (Mira fijamente a Gon el que se queda pensando en las palabras de su amigo…) aparte, por qué crees que Wing dijo que viniera con nosotros?

Gon: pero por qué me preguntas eso, si el mismo Wing lo dijo. Él no tenía nada más que enseñarle y por eso lo mandó con nosotros, para que le continuáramos enseñando…

Killua: y dime Gon, realmente que habilidades crees que conoce Kalas a la perfección?

Gon: a la perfección ninguna... pero dominaba… (Se queda callado unos segundos)

Killua: ahora lo entiendes? Solo sabía "Ten" "Ren" "Zetzu" "Gyo" estos no a la perfección y "Shu" peor aun, no podía usar "En", y me parece que nada más…

Gon: entonces la razón por la que Wing no le siguió enseñando es ese joven, no es así?

Killua: así es Gon, es lo que te trataba de decir, por un momento llegué a pensar que no lo habías visto…

Gon: por supuesto que sí, pero no le di importancia (dice rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo, luego se torna pensativo)… (Recuerda: al entrar a la habitación donde estaba Wing, en el coliseo, estaba Kiu parado al lado de la puerta, usando Zetzu, Gon y Killua entran y el aprovecha de salir…) ahora que lo pienso, era bastante bueno… aunque contra nuestra percepción no se podía hacer nada jaja

Killua: bastante bueno dices? Era excelente, poseía un talento muy grande, comparable con nosotros o mayor… lo pude percibir solo con observarlo un instante, y Wing también tuvo que haberlo descubierto

Gon: (lo mismo que Hisoka me dijo aquella vez…)

Killua: (añade rápidamente) por qué crees que dejo a Kalas botado? Ahora lo entiendes?

Gon: (dice en voz baja) para dedicarse exclusivamente a enseñarle a él…

Killua: eso es correcto… no se quién es, pero de seguro se convertirá en alguien muy fuerte, tal vez lo volvamos a ver… pero por ahora no se compara con nosotros…

Gon: como sea… lo que nos importa en este momento es Zuchi

Killua: así es, (poniéndose nuevamente los audífonos) ya no tardamos mucho en llegar…

Gon: (se torna nuevamente a la ventana) (piensa: Zuchi…)

Killua: (aún con todo esto de Zuchi, no puedo dejar de pensar y sentirme intrigado por ese joven…quién será…?)

(Gon sigue mirando hacia fuera, se muestra el cielo, baja la imagen y se muestra el coliseo del cielo por fuera, y luego todo un público gritando un solo nombre: Kiu. Eso es lo único que se puede escuchar en todo el lugar)

Comentarista: y eso es todo! Kiu vuelve a ganar, su 7 victoria consecutiva de esta semana, pelea tras pelea día a día, este joven ha logrado ganar en cada una de ellas, todas por K.O. Es sorprendente

(Se muestra al comentarista gritando, al público, y a Kiu, con una mirada fría, como si no pensara en nada mientras que el réferi de la pelea le levanta su mano simbolizando la victoria… mientras las imágenes muestran al público, entre todos ellos se ve alguien familiar, observando detenidamente a Kiu, sin despegarle la mirada, muy atento de él…era Hisoca, quien parecía estar sumamente excitado por la pelea que acababa de presenciar)

(Aparece un hombre con un sombrero de copa)

Hombre: Hisoka es un manipulador nen que busca buenos adversarios, le excitan las buenas peleas, hizo el examen del cazador el mismo año que Gon y Killua. Su técnica nen es extraordinaria y hace 2 años peleo contra Gon en este mismo lugar, ganándole fácilmente…

(El hombre se retira y todo sigue como si jamás hubiera estado…)

Hisoca: eres muy bueno Kiu (saca la lengua y se lame los labios como si pidiera sangre) (piensa: hace mucho que no veía a alguien de talento semejante, sin lugar a dudas, yo seré quien te mate) (lanza una pequeña carcajada seguida de una sonrisa maliciosa y añade…) serás mió

(Se levanta de su asiento, y lanza una carta en dirección al cuello de Kiu, este la detiene con dos dedos, y torna su mirada rápidamente hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hisoca, pero éste ya no estaba…)

(Se encontraba Kiu y Wing en la habitación de siempre)

Wing: Lo hiciste bien… (Dice mientras Kiu se limpia sus ropas, y termina de cortar un pedazo de la manga que estaba entrecortada) piensas pelear mañana también?

(De pronto se asoma un hombre con una capucha que le cubría el rostro y la mayor parte de su cuerpo…)

"?": has hecho un buen trabajo (le dice a Wing, mientras que éste y Kiu lo miran con suma extrañes)

Wing: quién eres? (dice extrañado, mientras que cambia su postura a alerta, se pone algo nervioso y alterado, muy alterado al igual que Kiu, ambos logran sentir, la gran y fría aura que emite este sujeto)

"?": soy la persona que se hará cargo de Kiu de aquí en adelante (se quedan mirando fijo), hiciste un buen trabajo trayéndomelo y enseñándole lo básico, pero ahora yo me haré cargo… ahora eres libre

Wing: pero de qué me estás hablando? Que soy libre, libre de qué? (Dice bastante alterado, en pose de defensa tratando de proteger a Kiu interponiéndose entre él y el extraño sujeto…)

"?": ahora me eres inservible, no te interpongas y vivirás, y si te necesito nuevamente te avisaré (dice con una voz bastante baja y ronca)

(Se muestra a Wing usando "Gyo", y al aura de su rival que se estaba conteniendo, de repente comienza a brotar sin control, parecía una tetera despidiendo fuertes corrientes de vapor por cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo, incluso la capa que llevaba de vestimenta comenzó a agitarse por unos instantes, luego se puso totalmente tensa, dura como una roca, Wing no pudo ni siquiera moverse, estaba atemorizado totalmente, se sentía como una hormiga apunto de ser aplastada por un elefante, comenzó a sudar pero ni siquiera pudo moverse para secarse el cuello, no era más que un pequeño animal siendo cazado por su presa)

"?": ya no puedes hacer nada (dijo tranquilamente), sabes que pasaría si no pudieras moverte ni usar nen? Acaso sabes como seria eso?

(De un momento a otro la atmósfera cambia, el temor la agonía y la tensión desaparecen, todo vuelve a como era hace unos segundos atrás antes que este sujeto liberara su temible aura)

Wing: no me interesa (responde acelerado), lo único que quiero es que por favor se vaya de aquí lo más rápido posible

(Tras decir esto Wing se queda inmóvil, paralizado totalmente, ni siquiera puede mover los labios ni la boca, está totalmente quieto, y Kiu se pone en posición de defensa)

"?": esto no es lo que de verdad tú quieres Kiu, a ti no te interesa tu maestro… para ti él no es nadie… yo te puedo enseñar mucho más, puedo darte verdadero poder, (mientras dice esto la vista de Kiu se centra en este hombre, imposibilitado de ver nada más) conmigo desarrollarás verdaderamente tu potencial… es eso lo que verdaderamente tú quieres no? No necesitas a un profesor mediocre como Wing, sígueme y te convertirás en uno de los mejores manipuladores Nen del mundo entero… no te arrepentirás…

(Mientras "?" iba pronunciando estas palabras los músculos de Kiu comenzaron a relajarse, bajó toda postura que hubiese tenido, comenzó a sentir el cuerpo pesado y adormecido, solo podía ver a "?" entre la oscuridad, claramente Kiu ya no era dueño de sus acciones…"?" tiende su mano como diciéndole a Kiu que lo siga, y Kiu sin oposición acepta y se acerca al tipo que tiene delante… Wing se queda inmóvil, sin poder hacer nada. Se muestra a Hisoca que va por los pasillos de la torre celestial…)

Hisoca: (piensa: maldición, alguien se me adelantó…algún día nos volveremos a ver, y ese será el día en que te mate)

(En la habitación seguía Wing sin poder moverse, suena el teléfono un par de veces, Wing no puede contestar, y sale la grabadora, y el mensaje que se logra escuchar es: "desactivar", después de eso, Wing se tropieza, y cae al suelo, lo comienza a golpear con sus puños sintiéndose el más inútil del mundo, tratando de entender lo que acababa de suceder…)

(Estaban Gon y Killua en medio de una calle muy transitada, llena de gente entrando y saliendo de las diferentes tiendas que había por los alrededores…)

Killua: es aquí

Gon: y ahora que? (dice rascándose la mejilla)

(En una calle principal, por un Puente se muestra un furgón que va a gran velocidad, seguido de dos patrullas policiales)

Killua: estamos en la ciudad de Kitawara, la misma donde han ocurrido los últimos atentados a las escuelas, es cosa de esperar, ya verás

Gon: esperar! acaso pretendes quedarte sentado aquí todo el día?

Killua: mientras podríamos ir a comer, muero de hambre...

Gon: estás bromeando? (se altera un poco)

Killua: y qué más quieres hacer?

Gon: no sé pero...

Killua: (suspira) Gon, tú siempre vas a ser así?… (Pone una mano sobre su cabeza tapando parte de su cara, de pronto su cara se torna mucho más seria y fría, y le dice a Gon mirándolo con el ojo que quedó descubierto) uno diario…

(El furgón se aleja de las patrullas mientras dispara al parabrisas de los autos policiales)

Gon: uno diario? (le dice a Killua, que lo seguía mirando fijo, pero con su mirada totalmente normalizada)

Killua: (baja su mano de su rostro y levanta el dedo índice, explicándole a Gon, mientras que se apoya para explicarle con la otra mano) es el promedio de ataques que se han realizado en el último tiempo…

Gon: todos los días? (Dice impresionado)

Killua: por lo menos desde la última semana… y como aún hay varios lugares por los alrededores que les falta por visitar…

Gon: entonces es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora? (dice algo decepcionado)

Killua: anímate, todo estará bien (dice mientras le da un golpecito en la espalda)... que te parece si mientras vamos a un dojo que está a unas calles de aquí, aún no lo han atacado (dice mientras comienza a caminar en dirección a éste, Gon lo sigue por inercia)

Gon: así que las probabilidades de que lo ataquen son bastante altas no?

Killua: se podría decir eso…, aunque verdaderamente dudo que los ataques sigan siendo tan frecuentes

Gon: por qué lo dices?

Killua: es lógico que ahora no les será tan fácil como les fue las primeras veces, toda la cuidad está al tanto.

Gon: pero si hay menos gente por los alrededores del dojo se les facilitará atacar... espera! (Dice de pronto como si hubiera descubierto algo, empuña una mano y la coloca sobre la otra que se encuentra abierta) si todos están al tanto es muy probable que alguien haya ofrecido recompensa por ellos, aparte de la policía debe haber harta gente buscándolos...

Killua: (se ríe un poco) creo que estás pensando demasiado... si te refieres a que puede haber otros cazadores por aquí cerca, lo dudo, nos habríamos dado cuenta...

Gon: (mira a Killua bajando las pupilas de sus ojos mirándolo irónicamente) ahora eres tú el que está pensando demasiado, yo solo me refería a gente contratada para ello, por ejemplo el tipo que está sobre aquel rascacielos con un rifle...

(Se muestra al tipo del rascacielos, era un tipo joven de aproximadamente 25 años, con un gorro de lana café que le cubría su corta cabellera, también tenía una pequeña barba y gafas negras. Él se encontraba apuntando a algo, estaba muy concentrado, cuando de pronto dispara su rifle... el furgón que estaba escapando recibe el impacto de la bala, pero ésta da en el parabrisas que al parecer estaba hecho de un material antibalas, el furgón continúa escapando a gran velocidad...)

Killua: (se impresiona y exalta) no puedo creer que no me haya percatado de que el estaba allí!

(Se muestra el rostro de Gon, que se percató del disparo del arma)

Killua: (se mira con Gon) no se que estamos esperando, el disparo fue cerca de aquí, vamos!

(Gon y Killua comienzan a correr por la calle, y en la esquina se topan con el furgón, que casi los atropella si no fuera por la reacción de Killua que le toma el brazo a Gon justo antes de que éste ponga un pie en la calle)

Gon: pero qué le pasa a ese loco?

Killua: oyes eso?

Gon: te refieres al sonido de la sirena… (Se oye a lo lejos, cada vez más fuerte)

(Pasan frente a ellos 3 autos policiales rapidísimos… Gon y Killua se miran, partiendo Gon tras ese furgón, Killua lo sigue mientras le grita)

Killua: no te precipites…

Gon: ya usé Gyo y no hay peligro alguno, descuida (siguen corriendo, ahora para seguirle mejor el rastro se han subido a los tejados de algunas viviendas del sector)

(El furgón dobla en una esquina y tras doblar sale un auto rojo de la calle paralela tirando bocinazos, el auto choca contra una de las patrullas, las otras dos le siguen el rastro bien de cerca, el furgón se pasa una luz roja, un auto policial lo sigue, pero el otro titubea y se detiene, el furgón frena fuertemente, y hace patinar las ruedas. El auto policial se detiene frente a éste, salen dos policías apuntando con pistolas el furgón, y uno grita)

Policía: salgan del auto con las manos en alto!

(de repente desde dentro del furgón comienzan a disparar con ametralladoras, rompiendo las ventanas del mismo, los policías caen muertos llenos de sangre y el furgón se pone nuevamente en marcha… entran en unas bodegas… y desde un edificio alto Gon y Killua los observan…Gon con una mirada muy atenta, no perdía ni por un segundo de vista la entrada a la bodega, se disponía a bajar de la azotea del edificio y entrar a la bodega, cuando de pronto la mano de Killua se posa en su hombro)

Killua: espera un momento! (dice mientras Gon voltea la cabeza hacia Killua) no te precipites

Gon: a qué te refieres?

Killua: es muy fácil saber lo que piensas, y de una te digo que mejor no lo hagas...

Gon: pero cuál es el problema? aún si no estuviera allí los obligamos a que nos digan su paradero...

Killua: será mejor que esperemos...

(En ese instante sale el furgón a toda velocidad de la bodega, sigue derecho varios metros y explota, Gon asustado iba a ir a ver que había sucedido, pero una vez más Killua lo detiene tomándole del brazo)

Killua: es una distracción!

(Se comienza a acumular gente a los alrededores del furgón en llamas, y en unos instantes dos autos policiales se encuentran en el lugar)

Killua: se nota que jamás vas a dejar de ser tan impulsivo... es lógico que eso era una trampa, ahora observa... (Gon se encontraba asombrado, a pesar de que era algo muy simple)

(Un auto sale de la misma bodega, en dirección contraria al furgón...)

Killua: no hay que perderlo

(Gon asiente y ambos siguen tras el rastro del auto rojo que se aleja rápidamente... el auto se estaciona en una vereda, frente a un hotel de la cuidad, se bajan dos hombres de aspecto bastante elegantes, de terno, uno de los dos llevaba un maletín, ambos entran a la recepción del hotel, y la recepcionista les da la bienvenida, unos segundos más tarde Gon y Killua entran al mismo, y se muestra a lo lejos a la recepcionista hablando con un guardia. Los hombres son seguidos hasta los ascensores, ambos se suben)

Gon: será mejor que vallamos por las escaleras

(En el ascensor sale hacia el piso al cual se dirige, el cual es el 10)

Killua: vamos (ambos suben rápidamente hasta el piso 10, y se quedan tras la puerta que da hacia las escaleras, esperando a que el ascensor abra y los dos hombres se bajaran, pero en cuanto el ascensor se abre nadie baja, y en repuesta a eso Gon se asoma a ver)

Gon: pero qué pasa aquí?

Killua: maldición, nos engañaron

Gon: pero como es posible

Killua: son más precavidos de lo que pensé…es algo muy simple Gon, para asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera marcaron un número mayor al piso al cual se dirigían, y luego dentro del ascensor marcaron el verdadero número

Gon: entonces saben que los seguimos?

Killua: lo dudo, fue un acto de seguridad, aunque nadie los estuviera siguiendo lo hubiesen hecho igual… el problema es que no sabemos en que piso están, si tomamos en cuneta que el ascensor que tomaron era para los pisos pares, y este ascensor se detuvo en el piso 10… nos quedan el piso 8-6-4 y 2

Gon: mm ya veo…pero las posibilidades se reducirían si alguien reservara los pisos del 1 al 7 para algún evento no es así? (sonríe con su expresión de victoria, y levanta el pulgar)

Killua: no me digas que…

Gon: escuche a la recepcionista decirle a un guardia que tuviera listo los pisos del 1 al 7 por que no tardaba en llegar… a quien se refería no se pero debe ser alguien importante no?

Killua: en ese caso la única posibilidad es el piso numero 8, que estamos esperando!

(Una vez ya estando en el piso 8)

Killua: y ahora que Gon? hay 5 posibles habitaciones en las cuales podrían estar nuestros hombres…

(Gon no dice nada, y comienza a oler el aire cuidadosamente en las diferentes direcciones, se acerca a una puerta y la apunta)

Gon: es aquí Killua, habitación 807

Killua: y como estas tan seguro Gon?

Gon: es muy simple, en esta puerta se puede sentir un fuerte olor a cigarro, y los hombres a los que seguimos sacaron uno cada uno al subirse al ascensor recuerdas? Aparte fíjate aquí (se agacha y apunta hacia el suelo) hay marcas de las cenizas de cigarro, que en ninguna otra hay

Killua: (lo golpea en la cabeza) eres todo un sabueso Gon!... muy bien, entremos, pero recuerda, no queremos que toda la cuidad se entere, trata de no hacer mucho ruido (le sonríe)

(Gon patea la puerta y ambos entran, desde la entrada se puede apreciar un largo pasillo con una puerta hacia un baño, otra hacia la cocina (ambas abiertas) y una más que se encontraba cerrada con dos tipos haciendo de guardia, cuando ellos ven a ambos entrar, les comienzan a disparar, Killua se acerca caminando serena y maliciosamente hacia ellos, y los noquea dándoles un pequeño toque eléctrico al cuello, ambos entran a la habitación que se encontraba cerrada, y al entrar no ven nada más que una ventana abierta… Gon se asoma para ver, y una bala le roza la mejilla, Gon mira hacia abajo y ve a los dos hombres que estaban siguiendo, ellos estaban bajando usando ganchos, Gon toma los ganchos en sus manos y deja a los hombres colgando)

Gon: si me vuelven a disparar los soltare, si comienzan a bajar, los soltare…solo tienen una salida amigos

(Están los dos hombres, Gon y Killua sentados en la habitación)

Hombre: nosotros no sabemos nada, nos contrataron hace unos meses para realizar estos eventos, no sabemos ni el propósito ni nada, simplemente visitamos diferentes dojos y recibimos a cambio una generosa suma

Hombre 2: y si pregunta por nuestro empleador el es el que se comunica con nosotros, pero por el momento no sabemos nada de el

Killua: les advertí que no nos mintieran (torna su rostro al de un asesino despiadado, y procede a levantarse)

(Desde dentro de un closet se encontraba alguien observando, cuando de pronto se escuchan los gritos de los dos hombres que se encontraban con ellos, Killua torna su mirada hacia atrás, y dice)

Killua: ya puedes salir de allí

(Sale el hombre que se encontraba escondido, era muy corpulento, musculoso, de aproximadamente unos 35 años de edad, su cabello era corto, de color rubio, tenia una polera con rallas blancas y rojas, sin mangas, y un buzo deportivo con unas zapatillas. Éste usa Gyo y dice)

Dave: mucho gusto, mi nombre es Dave, si quieren saber cualquier cosa, antes tendrán que derrotarme, si lo logran les diré todo lo que quieren saber, pero si ustedes llegan a perder me entregaran sus vidas

Gon: nuestras vidas? A que se refiere con eso (dice mirando a Killua)

Killua: mm no lo se, no creo que se refiera a que nos matara…bueno como sea no importa pues no vamos a perder

Dave: eso significa que aceptan?

Gon: tómalo por hecho!

Dave: muy bien, que les parece si peleamos en la azotea de este edificio? Es muy amplia y nadie suele visitar ese lugar, que dicen?

Killua: y qué esperamos?

(Los 3 suben a la azotea, y Gon abre la puerta, al hacerlo queda impresionado pues se topa con un bosque tan denso como el amazonas, y tan oscuro como la noche misma. Dave pasa al lado de Gon y entra, este estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de que sabia que tenia a dos excelentes peleadores al lado de el que lo podían matar con el menor descuido, pero no tomaba ninguna actitud agresiva, estaba sereno, al igual que Gon y Killua tenia confianza en que iba a pelear limpio, y por alguna razón sabia que Gon y Killua también. Tras la entrada de los 3 a la azotea, la puerta se cierra automáticamente muy fuertemente, captando la atención de Gon y Killua, en eso Dave hecha a correr y se pierde en el espeso bosque que tenían en frente, Gon y Killua no lo pensaron y le siguieron el rastro, cuado de pronto un pie enorme trata de aplastarlos, y ambos se hacen a un lado, era un enorme dragón negro, con unas alas enormes, de color rojo oscuro, parecía ser el dragón más peligroso que ellos habían visto en sus vidas, era verdaderamente enorme, sus dientes plateados se veían como el acero , y sus ojos amarillos no le quitaban la vista a los dos que estaban tirados en el suelo, por un leve momento Killua sintió un temor horrible, a pesar que desde chico se crió con Mike, sintió que jamás unos ojos lo habían mirado con esa penetración, se mostró el rostro de Gon que pensaba en cualquier cosa menos en poder domesticar a este animal que de inofensivo no tenia nada…

**Continuara…**


	9. ¿¿Cazando o Cazado?

Capitulo 9: **"¿Cazando o Cazado?"**

(Se muestra la puerta de la azotea por donde entraron Gon Killua y Dave, se acerca la imagen, y luego muestran las plantas, el oscuro y denso bosque, algo moviéndose por el rápidamente, entre las plantas apenas se logra divisar, no son más que Gon y Killua que corren a gran velocidad atravesando el bosque siendo golpeados por las ramas de arbustos y hiedras, enterrándose las filosas espinas de aquellas plantas como si fueran balas que penetraran en su piel dejándoles barias heridas…)

Killua: pero que es esto? (mientras corren, parecía bastante denso…)

Gon: jamás lo había visto, ninguna planta de isla ballena te hace esto… (Sigue corriendo y se tropieza, no se puede levantar)

Killua: (se detiene) parecen hiedras venenosas… pero no son cualquier hiedra, parecer ser... (Toma una en su mano y utiliza Gyo, la arroja de inmediato) es la hiedra que se encuentra más allá del rió Atalama, en las selvas y pantanos

(Gon siente un terrible dolor que se apodera de sus piernas…comienza a notarse en su rostro algo semejante a fuerte fiebre, y sus piernas comienzan a tomar un color rojizo que parece arderle)

Killua: esto no esta bien (se agacha para ayudar a Gon) esta hiedra es capas de (se dice a si mismo)… (Dirigiéndose a Gon) Gon, una vez cortado por esta hiedra comenzaras a sentir un fuerte dolor muscular y cerebral, no puedes moverte cierto?… mucha gente utiliza esta planta como veneno paralízate y en grandes cantidades, es mortal…

Gon: (a penas mueve los labios) esto no es nada, estoy bien…

Killua: estas lejos de estar bien, en una hora estarás muerto, tu cuerpo no aguantara más que eso!

Gon: eso en una persona normal, mi cuerpo resiste mucho más con el uso de Zetzu (se levanta)

Killua: estar mejor? Pero mira el estado en que estas?...nos vamos a un hospital ahora!

Gon: esta bien (dice aceptando lo que dice Killua)…después de terminar con todo esto…

Killua: es broma? Gon, nos vamos ahora y se acabo!

(Grita fuertemente, y resuena todo el bosque, hasta las plantas y árboles más alejados pudieron oír el estruendo causado por Killua. Con ese grito el dragón los encuentra, baja pisando unos cuantos árboles, tirando una llamarada a Gon, que salta y la esquiva)

Killua: por que eres tan obstinado! (Dice a Gon)

(Salta hacia donde esta el dragón, este gira su rostro y apunta con su nariz que hecha humos a Killua, que de un instante a otro esta cubierto por llamas. Se puede ver una luz, es el aura de Killua, este cae de pie y da dos saltos hacia atrás)

Killua: (se dice a si mismo) pero como es que…

Dragón: esta vez no te funcionara (dice con una voz muy ronca y áspera)

Gon: hablo!

Killua: como lo suponía es un animal mágico…Gon ten mucho cuidado con el!

Dragón: si uso Gyo puedo verte muy bien, sin importar que desaparezcas de esa forma… y el uso de Zetzu ya no los ayudara (recuerda: …Cuando Gon y Killua anteriormente se topan con él, este les lanza fuego por el hocico)

Gon: usa Zetzu! no podemos dejar que Dave se nos escape!

Killua: (a si mismo) no será necesario…

(Después de esto se esconde en las sombras y ambos salen corriendo (Killua sin dejarse ver, con su técnica de asesino silencioso) y tras la llamarada ambos desaparecen)

Dragón: (se ríe con su ronca voz volviendo a la realidad)

Killua: maldición… tendré que matarte!

(una vez más se dirige al ataque, esta vez por suelo, se acerca lo suficiente, el dragón lanza fuego a sus pies donde se ubicaba Killua el que salta y atraviesa el fuego, va en busca del cuello del dragón, pone su mano tan punzante como un afilado cuchillo (empleando la técnica que aprendió desde chico) pero no le logra hacer nada a la piel del dragón, y es rechazado como si se hubiera topado con el metal más duro que pudiera existir, el dragón mueve rápidamente sus alas, lo que hace a Killua girar en el aire y caer incomódamele de lado al suelo fangoso)

Gon: Killua estas bien!

Killua: (se levanta rápidamente y se limpia el barro de la cara)

(Gon concentra su aura en su mano derecha y golpea fuertemente el suelo mientras que pronuncia)

Gon: Jan Ken Guu!

(Se levanta una gran capa de tierra, y se habré el suelo, en respuesta a esto el dragón comienza a volar, en lo que Killua se posa en su espalda)

Killua: muy bien hecho Gon, ahora me toca a mí…Gon! Gon!

(Grita Killua mientras Gon caía al suelo vencido por el dolor y la fiebre… En otra parte del denso bosque se ve una sombra que camina, pasos que se acercan, unas manos que movían unas lianas y vegetación que cubría una pared de metal, era Dave quien hace fuerza con ambos brazos dividiendo ese metal en dos, como con las puertas de un ascensor cuando esta atascado, tras abrir estas puertas se ve caminando por un pasillo, el que al final tiene unas escaleras…Dave termina de subir el ultimo escalón y se para en frente a una puerta, y de cerca una cámara lo vigila, se muestra en un monitor su rostro, y tras eso la puerta se abre…)

Dave: señor Shake hemos tenido algunas complicaciones…

(Se muestra a un anciano de aproximadamente 85 años de edad, posado en una silla, con una mano frágil y delgada que posaba sobre un bastón de cuero negro, se veía bien desnutrido y con poco o nada de cabello, dientes amarillentos, unas orejas peludas llenas de canas se asomaban para oír las palabras que Dave tenia que decirle)

Dave: lo ha podido ver en el monitor no es así?

Shake: te refieres a dos jovencitos que están apaleando a tu dragón mascota? (pregunta con una voz muy tenue y débil)

Dave: a que se refiere? (dice mientras se acerca a los monitores que muestran a Killua montado en el dragón )

(Vuelve a la escena de Killua Gon y el dragón… en la cual…)

Killua: es un tonto, sabía que no debía desproteger su cuerpo de aura…si no lo atienden rápido…

(Decía esto mientras que era sacudido de un lado a otro mientras volaban por los aires…Killua almacena su aura en sus manos y usa su Hatzu para electrocutar al dragón, lo que hace que ambos caigan en picada, Killua salta un poco antes de caer, y corre hacia donde esta Gon. Nuevamente se muestra a Dave, asombrado por lo que acababa de ver…)

Dave: son más fuertes de lo que pensé, al parecer me tendré que encargar de esto yo personalmente (dice mientras pone una mano sobre el monitor…en lo que vuelve la escena donde Gon se encuentra en el suelo inconciente)

Killua: vamos Gon levántate! (Pone una mano tras el cuello de Gon para levantarle la cabeza)

(El dragón se apoya en su garra derecha para ponerse de pie, mientras que Killua lo ve suplicando que no se levante)

Dragón: me he confiado un poco, pero no cometeré más errores

(Killua al ver al dragón ya puesto de pie se da cuenta que no le queda otra alternativa mas que retirarse, ya que Gon en ese estado no soportaría mucho más, Killua toma a Gon en sus brazos y salta para esquivar al dragón que se lanzo contra el en un vuelo a ras del suelo, el dragón se da media vuelta (con las alas hacia el suelo) y le lanza otra llamarada, Killua para proteger a Gon lo envuelve en Shu, y se da media vuelta para que no le llegue el fuego directo, Killua cae al suelo de espaldas para proteger a Gon (con la espalda de la polera toda desecha por el fuego, con unos cuantos hoyitos y la piel a rojo quemar) pero aun así sin soltar a Gon…se levanta lentamente...)

Dragón: será mejor que no te preocupes por el, ya tiene un pie en la tumba

Killua: no pienso dejarlo y menos ahora!

(Prepara un ataque de rayos, Killua se electrocuta de pies a cabeza, y se lanza contra el dragón dándole una patada en el cuello (que por la electricidad lo deja aturdido), luego desciende, y usa "Kou" en su mano derecha, y con la izquierda mantiene a Gon sujetado, pone su mano punzante al igual que antes, y se la clava al dragón en el estomago (aun electrocutándolo), el dragón para sacarse el brazo de encima le da un mordisco a Killua el que logra esquivar apenas…Killua retrocede pero se le cae Gon en la mitad, se mira un instante con el dragón y se lanza a recogerlo en lo que el dragón trata de pisarlo, pero Gon reacciona y se levanta de un salto esquivando el ataque. Killua que se había lanzado para recogerlo no logra detener su salto y cae donde estaba Gon tirado, en lo que el pie del dragón descendía sobre el, Killua ve hacia arriba y con los brazos se impulsa hacia atrás para escapar y pararse, al parecer Killua sale ileso…o eso cree, después de esa maniobra le comienza a sangrar el hombro izquierdo, este lo deja caer y unas gotas de sangre manchan el lodoso suelo del bosque…)

Gon: (que mueve el cuello de un lado a otro) Killua por que me electrocutaste, eso me dolió!

(Killua y el dragón lo miran con una extraña cara de asombro)

Dragón: pero que paso! Si la primera vez no me hiciste nada, como fue que ahora lograste perforar mi piel a pesar que allá estado usando Ten?

Killua: … (Mi electricidad logro reanimar a Gon, que suertudo (piensa mientras pone una cara de ingenuo)…este dragón es fuerte Gon, mantiene el uso de Ten constantemente! (le grita al compañero), aunque es raro que no conozca el uso de Kou…

Dragón: (piensa: Kou?... lo he escuchado…...recuerda a Dave y el en el bosque, entrenando…)

Dave: vez esto?... a esto se le denomina Kou (dice mientras concentra toda su aura en su mano derecha, colocándola frente a su rostro…) te acuerdas como usar Gyo?

Dragón: concentro mi aura en alguna parte fija de mi cuerpo…

Dave: bien, ahora fíjate… al estar usando Kou he dejado al resto de mi cuerpo desprotegido de aura, a diferencia de Gyo, yo no puedo seleccionar con facilidad la cantidad de aura que deseo llevar a un punto especifico…

Dragón: pero eso es una locura! Es como estar usando Zetzu, cualquier ataque nen dirigido a otro sector te haría añicos en un segundo

Dave: es por eso que tu jamás utilizaras esta técnica…para los labores que debes hacer no será necesario que utilices esta técnica…aunque es muy útil, ya que los buenos manejadores de nen pueden cambiar la distribución del aura en su cuerpo tan rápido como el pensamiento, y con esto esta técnica se vuelve muy eficaz…

Dragón: ya veo… en ese caso…el uso de Kou puede atravesar mi aura al usar Ren?

Dave: si vez que alguien llega a usar Kou, aléjate de inmediato! y llámame lo antes posible, por ningún motivo te llegues a enfrentar a el! ya que será tu fin

(Dice esto mientras pone su mano (con toda el aura concentrada en ella) intimidando al dragón… luego se inclina y da un potente golpe al suelo, el dragón al instante se pone en vuelo, mientras mira con una cara de impacto y temor el tremendo hueco que había hecho Dave en el suelo del bosque…)

Dragón: (piensa: es verdad que no puedo contra eso…pero si tan solo tuviera un segundo para penetrar…estoy seguro que podría vencerlo…)

(Vuelven a la realidad… el dragón titubea, no sabe que debe hacer… hasta que Killua da el primer paso, acercándose cautelosa y sigilosamente, con una mirada intimidadora que no ocultaba los deseos de Killua por eliminar al dragón, no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y se acercaba lentamente y el dragón comenzaba a desesperarse, Gon solo miraba con una cara extrañada por la forma en que estaba actuando Killua, pero apenas y logra mantenerse en pie, y ver como es que su amigo resolvía la situación…Killua seguía avanzando con el brazo sangrando tomado firmemente… el dragón le lanza fuego a los pies, pero Killua no se detiene y sigue avanzando…)

Killua: ya no hay vuelta atrás… no volverás a ver la luz del sol…

(El dragón suelta una llamarada con todo el poder de su aura en ella, pero el Ren de Killua ampliamente superior logra repeler el ataque, y atraviesa el fuego como si nada con el brazo ensangrentado aun tomado… el dragón levanta el vuelo y se va volando lejos…Gon aun permanece mudo observando a Killua, y la mirada penetrante de este observa a la lejanía la sombra del dragón…)

Killua: ya todo acabo Gon (dice tornando su mirada hacia Gon acompañada de una sonrisa)

Gon: por un momento pensé que… (Dice, mientras cae, pero el hombro (sano) de Killua estaba allí para brindarle apoyo…)

(El dragón vuela y vuela, hasta que llega a la puerta de metal por donde Dave había entrado, al bajar un látigo le sujeta del cuello y lo hace caer hacia tras, cayendo de espaldas, de revés logra ver la imagen de un Dave bastante furioso…)

Dave: que has estado haciendo? (Mira fijamente al dragón que yace inmóvil por el miedo, Dave se encontraba bastante furioso) escúchame… el jefe nos ordeno ir por todo o nada…es el momento de acabar con todo esto… ahora!

(tira un poco más del látigo y el dragón comienza a descontrolar su ira, miedo, frustración, rabia, enojo, humillación y todos los sentimientos que tenía en ese instante, se logra ver un total desequilibrio emocional en el dragón… en tanto comienza a cambiar su forma, sus grandes alas comienzan a tomar un tono rojizo fuego ardiente, el aura de este se comienza a condensar e instintivamente llena sus alas de aura, estas envuelven su cuerpo, que comienza a crecer de tamaño, estaba envuelto en sus alas y estas formaban como un nuevo cascaron para el, el nivel de aura concentrada era muchísima, Dave ya había retirado su látigo cuando el dragón comienza a tornarse musculoso, le crecen los brazos y las piernas, las garras y los colmillos, y ahora todo su cuerpo se veía radiante de ese tono rojizo fuego, hasta incluso el animo de pelear le había vuelto, estaba ansioso por devorar carne y tomar venganza de la humillación recibida por parte de Killua…ahora no era más que una bestia salvaje esperando destrozar a su presa, sin importarle nada más…segado por la rabia sin otro camino como alternativa…(su aura ya se había dispersado por todo el cuerpo)…entre tanto en el sector donde se encontraba Gon y Killua, el ultimo se entierra su mano buena de forma punzante en la herida que ya tenia en el hombro contrario… y Gon lo miraba a un lado)

Gon: que haces? (pregunta impactado por ver como Killua llevaba acabo un torniquete usando simplemente sus músculos)

Killua: cierro la herida apretando mis músculos, esto hará que se detenga la hemorragia…

(volviendo a la escena de Dave)

Dave: ahora ya este listo no es así?

(El dragón rojizo lanza potentes llamaradas hacia el cielo como respuesta, Dave lo monta y ambos se dirigen al campo de batalla…)

Gon: (con los ojos entre cerrados, con un color paliducho y muy débil) viste eso Killua…? (refiriéndose a las llamaradas)

Killua: volverá…algo no me gusta de todo esto…

Gon: será más fácil eso a que nosotros vallamos para allá no te parece?

(Ambos se quedan mudos…y muestran en la imagen como son observados a trabes de los monitores, era Shake quien planeaba su triunfo... se muestra que en una mano posee una copa de vino y parecía estar brindando, moviendo la copa de un lado a otro…entre tanto se muestra a un dirigible acercándose al edificio donde se encontraban, muy rápidamente, dentro del, frente a la ventana que te da vista al paisaje, muestran una barba muy peculiar, larga y de tonalidad gris, y una mano tomándosela…)

Gon: ya estoy algo mejor Killua

Killua: estas seguro Gon? aun te vez muy debilitado… ni pienses en pelear…

Gon: me quedan más de 40 minutos, no hay de que preocuparse…

(Al terminar de decir esto el látigo de Dave sujeta la muñeca de Gon, este la vio venir rápidamente pero en su estado no logro hacer nada, Killua se acercó rápidamente para hacer algo pero el dragón rojizo se interpone en el camino…)

Killua: (asombrado) pero que es esto! Ha cambiado! (dice mientras da medio paso hacia atrás)

(Gon es jalado por Dave y cae a sus pies, mientras que el dragón rojizo se lanza al ataque contra Killua)

Gon: ya no importa el dolor, te derrotare pase lo que pase!

(Se trata de levantar pero es jalado nuevamente, logra acercarse lo suficiente y le da un cabezazo en el estomago a Dave, lo que hace que el látigo se desprenda de su mano)

Dave: (toce debido al fuerte golpe propinado por Gon, que le saco el aire de los pulmones) si así lo quieres (se limpia la saliva)

(Dave usa su látigo para tratar de atrapar a Gon, pero su instinto y agilidad hacen que fácilmente los esquive todos, esta más concentrado que nunca sin importar la fiebre, se mueve de allá para acá, de arriba abajo esquivando todos y cada no de los intentos de Dave por atraparlo, para evitar el látigo Gon decide acercarse, lo que poco a poco va logrando…)

Gon: el uso de Shu en el látigo no te servirá de nada!

Dave: mi látigo es mucho mas versátil de lo que crees!

(De un momento a otro, hace un movimiento en que eleva el látigo a los cielos, la punta del látigo queda perpendicular al resto de el, mirando hacia arriba, ahora el látigo esta recto y muy tenso)

Dave: este es el verdadero uso de mi látigo!... Aprenderás a respetarme!

(A esa distancia Dave mueve su brazo como una onda y el látigo da en la cintura de Gon, provocándole un corte tajante…se muestra una cara de preocupación por parte de Gon, y luego la misma cara de preocupación por parte de Killua, que retrocede y retrocede buscando la manera de penetrar en el ataque incesable del dragón rojizo que ataca con sus brazos, cola, colmillos y alas dando todo lo que tenia, lo que hace que la herida de Killua comience a abrirse nuevamente…)

Killua: (piensa: si no hago algo este dragón me matara!...debo esperar el momento…se que bajara la guardia en algún momento….solo debo…)

(sigue y sigue esquivando, saltando de un árbol a otro…mientras que por parte de Gon)

Gon: (piensa: maldición, la fiebre se hace cada vez más fuerte, comienzo a ver borroso (dice llevándose una mano a los ojos y refregándoselos)… será mejor que termine esto de una vez, es todo o nada…)

(Gon para de esquivar y da un enorme salto hacia atrás y luego hacia arriba, Dave envía el látigo ahora flexible para cortar a Gon en mil pedacitos apenas cayese, lo que el no se esperaba es que Gon lanzara su Jan Ken Paa…)

Gon: (desde el aire) JAN…KEN…PAA!

(desde sus manos se desprende una pequeñísima bola de aura dirigida hacia Dave, el sabía que el látigo no lo detendría por lo que da un paso hacia atrás para esquivarla, esta apenas causa una erosión en el suelo, pero Gon aprovecha ese instante, y cuando Dave mira hacia arriba Gon ya no esta, es tomado de las manos, era Gon, quien se encontraba parado frente a el… este sonríe de forma típica mostrando una señal de su victoria…por parte de Killua, este sigue esquivando ataque tras ataque del dragón rojizo que no se detenía por nada…Killua comenzaba a cansarse, hasta que logro notar un pequeño detalle…lo había observado durante mucho tiempo ya, hasta que…)

Killua: (piensa: pero como es que no me di cuenta antes!)….(eso era lo que me estaba molestando… el cambio que sufrió este dragón no es solo físico…)

(El dragón continua atacando, cada vez con más ansias, ya siente que puede probar esa sabrosa carne y saborear la venganza…pero es detenido por un llamado de Dave)

Dave: ven ahora!

(tras decir esto el dragón ya se encontraba tras la espalda de Gon…)

Dave: ataca ahora!

(el dragón lanza una llamarada tremenda, lo que hace que el resto del bosque, a pesar de la humedad, arda en llamas, pero Gon no intenta moverse de ahí, se queda quieto sujetando a Dave, quien hace todo lo posible por escapar, sin logro alguno…aparece Killua para salvar la situación, quien toma de la cola al dragón e intenta moverlo…no obtiene resultado por lo que lo electrocuta, este cae desplomado al suelo)

Killua: Gon! Gon! (dice mientras se acerca para ver que ha ocurrido) te encuentras bien Gon?

(Gon tirado en el suelo no responde, estaba sobre Dave quien también parecía haber perdido el conocimiento…Killua hace a un lado a Gon (de Dave) y se proponía sentarlo para ver como seguía su estado, pero siente que el dragón comenzaba a levantarse… mira hacia atrás y el dragón estaba de pie…este ataca con su garra a Killua, le roza el mismo hombro en el que tenía la herida, lo que la abre definitivamente, pero la garra del dragón sigue su trayecto, y da nada más ni nada menos que en el corazón de lo que quedaba de Dave…al incrustarse en el, se habré una tremenda herida en su cuerpo…el dragón retira la garra y toma a Killua del cuello, justo cuando Killua piensa dar una descarga más, el dragón comienza a sufrir un mal extraño, suelta a Killua y se hecha para atrás, se tropieza y se apoya con su garra izquierda para no caerse, apoyado en su rodilla… el dragón cae de hocico al lodo, y comienza a arder en llamas, una vez más el color rojizo se apodera de el, pero esta vez su cuerpo disminuía su tamaño, achicándose cada vez más. queda reducido a un dragón que camina en dos pies, aun mantenía sus alas, que también le servían de brazos pero ahora mucho más diminutas que antes, sus pies se alargaron, realmente se había deformado totalmente comparado al dragón negro que habíamos visto con anterioridad, su rostro también había cambiado, su estructura, todo…realmente estaba irreconocible y su irregularidad era neta… Killua lo único que hacia en ese instante era tratar de reanimar a Gon… se muestra a Shake sentado en su silla…se le cae la copa de vino y se rompe en artos pedazos, no deja de mirar fijamente la pantalla, donde se mostraba a Dave tendido en el suelo chorreando de sangre y un remedo de dragón echado a morir en el lodo… se mantiene esa imagen un tiempo, hasta que cambia nuevamente al dirigible, que se encontraba sobre el edificio… del dirigible bajan 4 tipos con cuerdas hacia la azotea, pero se dan cuenta que están pisando una extraña plataforma invisible que los mantenía aparentemente suspendidos en el aire…)

Sujeto extraño: es aquí…

(cada uno de los tipos que había descendido del aeroplano se dirige a una esquina, y apuntan con una pistola a través de una extraña mira láser de calor, (con lo que detectan unas maquinas) las maquinas, les disparan y se corta el circuito que mantenía oculto este piso sobre la azotea… ven en el centro del suelo que estaba a sus pies, un cuadrado metálico, al parecer una vía de escape…los tipos se reúnen al centro, y uno de ellos trata de abrirla pero no cede, al parecer estaba con llave desde adentro… saca una dinamita, la coloca sobre del cuadrado metálico, y la hace volar…desde adentro, se muestra al viejo que mira hacia arriba, asustado al ver que entra alguien por su vía de escape trata de detenerlos pero nada puede hacer, el primero de estos tipos en bajar lo golpea fuertemente en su rostro y cae inconciente…desde la azotea uno de los tipos…)

Sujeto extraño: área asegurada! (Le dice al radio que tenía en una de sus manos)

(se muestra una cabina del dirigible donde un tipo por radio recibe el mensaje…le informa al mismo viejo mostrado anteriormente…era Netero quien dirigía a estos sujetos…Netero baja del dirigible de un salto… se muestra a Netero dentro de la habitación donde están el resto de sus hombres…inspecciona unos momentos el lugar, y se queda fijamente viendo la pantalla que mostraba la escena de la pelea… aparece Netero repentinamente a espaldas de Killua, este al sentirlo se asusta y pone alerta, da media vuelta y…)

Netero: Killua soy yo, Netero!

Killua: Netero? Pero .. Qué haces aquí?...como es qué …?

Netero: eso no es importante ahora, como esta Gon?

Killua: (su cara cambia, esta muy afligido)…nada bien

Netero: a ver…déjame verlo un segundo… (Se acerca a Gon, le rompe la polera y le clava sus dedos en el corazón para tratar de reanimarlo… mientras dice…) y cuéntame, que ha ocurrido aquí?

Killua: bueno veras, un amigo nuestro ha sido secuestrado por estos tipos…y vinimos a recuperarlo… (Dice esto mientras Netero usa su aura para sanar las heridas internas de Gon…)

Netero: ya veo… bueno Zuchi ahora se encuentra bien, mis hombres lo están localizando…

Killua: al parecer es un viejo con muy buena memoria (le sonríe) no sabes lo alegre que estoy de que hallas llegado

Netero: (le devuelve la sonrisa) déjame decirte que han progresado muchísimo desde la ultima vez que los vi.…aunque enfrentarse a uno de estos dragones es muy peligroso! Aun para alguien experimentado como ustedes…

Killua: un animal mágico muy fuerte… aunque cuando se descontrolaba su parte animal Salía a flote y no manejaba inteligentemente el aura y sus habilidades… ese fue su gran punto débil …

Netero: no es cualquier animal mágico (dice tomándose la ceja), es un animal mágico muy peculiar…posee múltiples transformaciones según su estado anímico…no se conocen exactamente las razones y sentimientos que provocan sus cambios, pero puede ser muy peligroso si este posee una capacidad avanzada de nen…al parecer contaron con suerte ya que este dragón no poseía una gran habilidad, aunque si un buen manejo del Ren y Ten básico… (Sigue tomándose la barba)… ahora que recuerdo leí recientemente que ellos habían sido expulsados de su patrimonio y se habían ido en busca de un nuevo hogar, la mayoría pereció…

Killua: y por que fueron expulsados?

Netero: algunos manipuladores trataron de controlarlos como mascotas y es por eso que escaparon de Vissella…

Killua: (al parecer Dave era uno de ellos…)

(Gon abre los ojos…)

Gon: (aun muy débil) Netero?...(vuelve a cae inconciente…)

Netero: aun le falta reposo… aguanto arto, no deja de sorprenderme…Pero en unas horas estará bien…

Killua: un par de horas! no tenemos semejante tiempo, quedan unos 10 minutos antes de que la fiebre lo mate!

Netero: no te preocupes, todo esta bien ahora…

(Justo al decir esto, el irreconocible dragón se levanta del lodoso suelo y se pone en pie…mira extrañado a su alrededor…parecía algo asustado, mientras que Killua mira a Netero como preguntándole con la mirada si hacían algo…)

Netero: (indiferente) déjalo irse, ya no esta bajo los efectos del controlador…lo más probable es que este tipo (mirando a Dave) allá estado controlándolo (habla mientras el dragón sale volando, rompiendo el techo visible sobre el (usando Ren)), abusando de su poder de usar nen y su habilidad para cambiar…

(Mientras Netero se encontraba charlando con Killua, una sombra se posa por los pasillos donde los hombres de Netero merodeaban buscando algo… era una mujer…la misma que anteriormente visitó a Zuchi…entra por la puerta y se pone frente a Zuchi… le saca el pañuelo que tenía en la boca y le dice con una dulce voz…)

Mujer: han venido por ti…

(Se marcha rápida y silenciosamente sin dejar conocer quien había bajo esa capa o cuales eran sus intenciones… después que se marcha unos tipos encuentran a Zuchi, prenden la luz de la habitación (antes solo entraba luz por el entrepuerta) y van donde Zuchi apresurados para atenderlo… entre eso ven por casualidad en la esquina de la habitación algo envuelto en una tela extraña, se veía muy viejo, parecía haber estado allí hace barios días…)

Hombre de Netero: lo hemos encontrado, notifica al presidente! (le dice a uno de sus compañeros)

(La imagen, tras el hombre decir esto, sube y se queda en el entretecho, todo negro, hasta que baja y se muestra en una habitación del mismo hotel a Gon y Killua sentados en un sillón durmiendo, la cabeza de Gon inclinada hacia el hombro de Killua, ambos estaban realmente agotados, Gon estaba tan dormido que no se daba cuenta como la baba le chorreaba y llegaba al hombro de su compañero…a un lado del sillón donde los dos soñadores reposaban, se encontraba Zuchi, en una cama bien acolchada y con barias frazadas…)

Zuchi: (abre los ojos…) que ha pasado? (ve a su alrededor y se encuentra con un viejo amigo, sin aguantar la emoción pega un grito de felicidad) Gon, Killua! Son ustedes verdad! Díganme que no estoy soñando (se le ponen los ojos llorosos)

Gon: (abre una pestaña)…Zuchi! (Dice con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) estas bien! (Levantando su trasero del sillón)

(Killua también se despierta con el grito lanzado por parte de Gon)

Gon se acerca a la cama y se pone junto a Zuchi, seguido por Killua)

Gon: estoy tan feliz de volver a verte Zuchi…pensé que….

(se comienza a poner sentimental, pero rápidamente el ambiente cambia con el comentario de…)

Killua: pero que te ha ocurrido, tu pelo… (Refiriéndose a Zuchi)(Se ríe a carcajadas, debido a que por el largo periodo en que había permanecido encerrado su pelo había crecido bastante)

(Zuchi lo queda mirando…)

Zuchi: tu también has cambiado mucho Killua…(le responde con una amistosa sonrisa)

Gon…

(la imagen continua en movimiento, se ve a los personajes hablar, pero no emiten ningún sonido, se aleja un poco la imagen mostrando la habitación entera, con los 3 amigos reunidos al fin, después de todo, pudiendo disfrutar de una buena charla, retomando el tiempo perdido contándose sus aventuras…(recuerdan viejos momentos en los que pasaron el tiempo junto en el coliseo del cielo…se escucha una música de fondo…todo se calma y queda una imagen…después esta se borra y muestran en un salón a un hombre en muy buenas condiciones, de pelo gris, músculos mantenidos a pesar de la edad que incluso se le notaban por encima de su vestimenta… y al lado de el a un tipo de aproximadamente 23 años de edad, con cabello largo como hasta el hombro tomado por una cinta negra, tenia un peinado muy peculiar, con mechones alborotados, sus ojos penetrantes pero a la ves sinceros, su cabello de color celeste le tapaba las orejas, y su rostro mostraba serenidad…aquel sujeto parecía esconder barios misterios, sus ropas eran un buzo negro con una polera manga corta, en sus brazos tenía extraños vendajes que llegaban a sus muñecas, y mas allá, llegando a su mano, sujetaba un P.C)

Hombre: y por que vienes a decirme todo esto ahora! Cuales son tus intenciones…?

Dante: que no son obvias señor?

Hombre: primero me traicionas por la espalda y ahora quieres unir fuerzas con migo?

Dante: yo no tengo bandos señor, solo cumplo mi trabajo, y como podrá haberse dado cuenta soy muy eficiente (tiene una seguridad en cada palabra que dice…esta seguro que todo saldrá tal como el espera)

Hombre: (se muestra pensativo)… pero dime…al momento en que me sacaste la información… alguien más se entero de ello?

Dante: le puedo asegurar que no señor…lo recuerdo todo perfectamente… (Recuerda…)

(Hace unos 5 años atrás… estaba Dante conversando con Shake…)

Dante: usted sabe que mis servicios cuestan caro… debe especificar que información quiere…

Shake: acaso no puedes extraer la información que sea?

Dante: si, pero no es tan simple, tengo que ser muy selectivo con que clase de información deseo…

Shake: (piensa un rato) si quiero vengarme de este viejo por arrebatarme mi fortuna, debo darle donde le duela (se dice a el mismo)…busca lo más importante que es para el en este momento… (Se queda callado un segundo) mejor aun, busca que es lo que más desea hacer a futuro, algún plan o proyecto que yo pueda arruinarle… (Piensa: me las pagara ese viejo maldito, me las pagara muy caro…)

Dante: muy bien, entonces el negocio se dará por cerrado…

(Abre su computadora, teclea unos momentos y abre la cajita del CD, saca uno que había dentro y se lo entrega a Shake…)

Dante: tienes dos horas para revisarlo y devolvérmelo…en el sale toda la información que necesitas… (Se alejaba de Shake)…a por cierto (se da media vuelta) este CD no es copiable…así que ni lo intentes…

Se aleja mientras que el viejo tiene el CD en sus manos, muestran el CD de cerca, y ahora están en las manos de Dante, en el presente….)

Hombre: muy bien…si lo que dices es cierto…

Dante: aquí esta el CD, aun lo conservo…si usted acepta el trato, desaparecerá ahora mismo… De lo contrario podría entregarlo y arruinar sus planes…

Hombre: (pensativo y enojado por el ultimo comentario, un tanto intimidado y cuidadoso)… (Ve que alguien se acerca) ya veremos si eres de fiar…

(Entra la misma persona encapuchada que salio de la habitación donde Zuchi reposaba…)

Mujer: Todo es verdad señor, Shake había tratado de robarle el proyecto, había contratado a un cazador avanzado en Nen para que lo ayudase, su área de operaciones se situaba tal y donde usted dijo…y todo lo demás es tal cual…ahora Shake y el hombre contratado por el están muertos…así que no hay de que preocuparse…

Hombre: ya veo…me has servido bien como espía… puedes retirarte… (Dirigiéndose a Dante) al parecer has dicho la verdad… pero algo no me convence…

Dante: sabe que no tiene otra opción

Hombre: en estos momentos no estas en la posición para exigirme nada!..Hace tres años me provocaste un problema enorme, y ahora quieres que te deje trabajar para mi? ¡! Más aun, tienes la osadía de venir donde mi exigiéndome!

Dante: (tratando de convencerlo) usted sabe de lo que soy capas…nos podríamos veneficiar mucho de esta unión…usted sabe que tengo razón…sabe que me necesita…

Y si estas dispuesto a pagar el precio necesario…

(El Hombre se queda callado con las palabras de Dante…mientras tanto en la habitación del hotel…)

Netero: si ya no tienen nada más que contarme al respecto…tengo otras cosas pendientes

Zuchi: pero… aun hay muchas cosas que nosotros no sabemos del tema, usted aun no nos ha dicho nada…

Killua: es cierto! Por ejemplo que es lo que conseguían con todo esto? que buscaban?

Netero: eran de esas típicas personas que se dejan guiar por rumores y asesinan a enormes masas de gente solo por dinero y riquezas que ni existen…nada más… (Disponía a retirarse)

Zuchi: (esa explicación no me convence para nada…algo oculta) espera! (Alza su mano)

(Netero se detuvo medio segundo, miro de reojos a Zuchi, quien se quedo mudo deteniendo sus palabras, retrocede el brazo mostrando arrepentimiento de su acto…Netero se va definitivamente y al instante…)

Zuchi: (por alguna razón lo debe estar ocultando, con esa explicación quiere decir que o no me dirá lo que realmente pasa, o no desea que gente que no esta involucrada lo sepa (mira a Killua y a Gon)… de todos modos no me serviría preguntarle ahora ya que insistiría con la mentira… de una u otra forma le sacare la verdad…) adiós (pronuncia silenciosamente…)

(Ninguno de los tres quedan muy conformes pero Gon y Killua por haber escuchado todo lo que Zuchi les contó antes a ellos y a Netero, quedaron conformes…y de esta forma dejan a Netero irse…en ese mismo instante, en un lugar muy alejado de ahí, en la montaña Kukulu, región de Padokia, se encontraba una persona muy familiar… era Kalas, quien estaba parado en medio de la montaña con las manos manchadas con sangre, su victima yacía a sus pies…se enfoca la mansión Zaoldyeck, y dentro de ella, por los angostos pasillos de esa tétrica y escalofriante mansión sonaba un molesto ruido, era el teléfono, que sonaba una y otra vez…)

Zeno Zaoldyeck: si…? Goto?

Goto: su mayordomo reportándose, lo llaman con suma urgencia señor…

Zeno: dime…

Goto: es el señor Netero…

Zeno: comunícame con el… (Dice intrigado)

Goto: enseguida…

Netero: eres tu Zeno?

Zeno: que es lo que ocurre?

Netero: hubo un ligero problema… alguien más se ha enterado de las "armas milenarias"…

Zeno: no puede ser! (dice impactadísimo como no creyendo lo que acaba de oír)

Netero: (tomándose la ceja) por desgracia no miento

Zeno: habrá que tomar medidas sobre el asunto!

Netero: el sujeto que sabía ya esta muerto, y al parecer toda la información con él… solo tenía una reliquia en su poder, que ahora la tengo bien resguardada…

Zeno: muy bien que siga así…cualquier otro inconveniente avísame a la brevedad por que de seguro tomare cartas en el asunto…

Netero: así será, te mantendré en contacto…

(Netero cuelga y el teléfono suena ocupado en la oreja de Zeno quien ha quedado extrañado con esta inesperada llamada por parte de Netero…)

**Continuara…**


	10. Venganza en Tierra Natal

Capitulo 10: **"Venganza en Tierra Natal"**

(En la habitación donde Zuchi dormía, estaba la cama ordenada, y las frazadas acolchadas y bien dobladas a lo pies de esta, la ventana de la habitación abierta y el viento meciendo las cortinas…la imagen va moviéndose hacia la puerta, sale de allí y da vuelta al pasillo, donde Killua, Gon y Zuchi se despedían…)

Gon: así que eso fue todo Zuchi?

Zuchi: (aun con un parche en la mejilla y con el largo pelo que tenía, tomado) nos veremos Gon (dice llevando su dedo índice a la nariz, rozando la parte de abajo, entre la boca con una pequeña sonrisa)

Killua: es cierto Gon, apenas tu encuentres a tu padre… o ya te diste por vencido? (le dice golpeándole la espalda)

Gon: claro que no! (dice impulsivamente, luego medita un segundo)

Killua: sabes cual es tu problema Gon?

Gon: de que hablas?

Killua: de por que aun no encuentras a tu padre…

Gon: (mira con cara de ingenuo preguntándole a que se refiere)

Killua: es por que siempre que vamos tras la pista de Gin, encontramos la más mínima distracción y tu te desvías! No puedes permanecer realmente más de 1 mes buscándolo sin que tu decidas ayudar a alguien (mientras decía esto se muestra un dibujo de su mente, donde salía Gon en un camino rojo, que se divide en dos extremos de flecha…a un lado Gin y al otro la flecha seguía… y Gon yendo hacia el lado contrario al de su padre…), o te propongas una nueva meta…y lo peor es que tu eres tan terco y obstinado que lo que se te viene a la cabeza nadie te lo saca… y ahí tengo que estar yo cediendo otra vez por tus caprichos… (Dice cada vez más molesto)

Gon: pero son cosas importantes…

Killua: o que tonto soy, perdóname por no encontrar importante luchar contra el legendario cazador de una aldea cualquiera que por cierto callo al primer golpe…

Gon: pero habían dicho que era muy fuerte…

(Gon le sonríe y Killua no aguanta más y le golpea la cabeza…)

Killua: como desearía que alguien te hiciera entrar en razón… (Dice agotado)

Gon: es cierto!… Zuchi no quieres acompañarnos?

Zuchi: que?

Killua: no me refería a eso Gon…aun dos personas son pocas para tu terquedad…

Zuchi: Gon, al igual que tu yo tengo cosas que hacer como cazador…

(Gon se decepciona un tanto pero sabe que no hay nada que hacer…justo cuando se disponía cada uno ir por su lado…)

Zuchi: esperen! Y si hacemos un trato?

Killua: un trato? (dice llevándose la mano a su cabeza en señal de interrogativa)

Zuchi: si tu Gon encuentras a tu padre vendrás a ayudarme a terminar mi investigación…y si yo llegara a encontrar lo que busco primero, puedo ayudarte con tu búsqueda…si deseas

Gon: (se pone muy contento) tómalo como un hecho Zuchi (dice estrechando su mano con Zuchi)

Killua: al parecer te han vuelto las energías Gon… (Zuchi no sabe en lo que se mete, piensa mientras mira distraído…)

(Los tres se ríen… y suena el teléfono de Zuchi, que rompe el ambiente agradable que había)

Zuchi: hola? (pregunta tras contestar)

Netero: hola Zuchi

Zuchi: que es lo que ocurre? (pregunta algo sorprendido tras reconocer al remitente de la llamada)

Netero: estas con Gon y Killua cierto?

Zuchi: (mirando a sus dos amigos) así es…a que viene todo esto? Ocurre algo?

Netero: no te preocupes, no es nada importante, solo quería saber tus planes…

Killua: quien es Zuchi?

Netero: no le digas!

Zuchi: nadie, no te preocupes… (Le dice a Killua…se aparta para hablar con Netero…)

Netero: esto es algo serio, mientras menos sepan mejor…

Zuchi: por eso nos mintió antes?

Netero: … (Se queda mudo…)

Zuchi: se que la explicación que nos dijo antes sobre la identidad de estos sujetos no es cierta!

Netero: Zuchi entiende…

Zuchi: no me importa si me apoya o no, yo seguiré con mi investigación!

Netero: esto es más peligroso de lo que te imaginas Zuchi! Será mejor que no te involucres…

Zuchi: pues ya estoy suficientemente involucrado, y no pienso detenerme ahora!

Netero: entiendo…pero por favor no metas a más gente en esto… (Zuchi queda mudo…) cualquier cosa que descifres o encuentres avísame, mantengamos contacto… (Zuchi aun no responde…) entiendes?... debo irme….cuídate Zuchi (dice bajando su tono de voz como presintiendo que algo malo iba a pasar…)

(Ambos cuelgan, y Zuchi se lleva la mano con el teléfono hacia el corazón…)

(Se acerca Gon y luego Killua)

Gon: ocurre algo malo? (le pregunta a su amigo que parecía preocupado…)

Zuchi: nada (dice lenta y tenuemente) no te preocupes (guarda el teléfono)

Killua: (que no le cree) quien era? (pregunta cortante) (se muestran los ojos de Killua fijos en los de Zuchi, para saber si miente)

Zuchi: era mi madre (por ahora seguiré el juego de Netero)…simplemente quería un momento a solas con ella… tengo decidido ir a verla hoy mismo…luego podré seguir con lo mió…

Gon: pues esperamos que estés bien Zuchi

Zuchi: no te preocupes… ahora si me disculpan debo ir rápido al aeropuerto o perderé el viaje… Gon…Killua… muchas gracias…

(Se estrecha la mano con Gon, y luego mira a Killua, y le da un abrazo mientras este le da unas palmadas en la espalda…)

Killua: cuídate Zuchi (dice mientras se aleja…) y córtate el pelo!

(Al decir esto Zuchi lo oye a lo lejos, y recae la cabeza, mientras deforma su cara totalmente (la típica) sigue caminando y levanta la mano…

Killua: y que haremos mientras?

Gon: no se…que opinas? (dice seriamente)

Killua: tanto Netero como Zuchi nos están mintiendo…

Gon: en ese caso volveremos a suspender la búsqueda de mi padre… inspeccionaremos el lugar…

Killua: (por lo menos esta vez no estamos cerca de su pista…si no lo mataba…) (se lleva los brazos tras la cabeza)

(Se muestra a Zuchi desde el avión, mirando el cielo, y Netero desde su dirigible mirando las mismas nubes que Zuchi… se muestran que estas se mueven rápidamente, se pone el sol y salen las estrellas…pasa una estrella fugaz…se juntan nubes en el cielo estrellado y estas cubren cada estrella de aquella fría noche, las gotas de agua comienzan a caer, y chorrean sobre la ventana de una enorme casa… se muestra alguien merodeando por los jardines de la casa… comienza a escucharse música clásica, repentinamente esta deja de sonar y un hombre en la casa descoloca el tocadiscos haciendo que esta se detenga, se voltea (en la silla en que se encontraba) y se refriega los ojos cubiertos por sus lentes… el hombre toma la vela que alumbraba la habitación y se dirige hacia la puerta de esta… tras el se aprecia una sombra iluminada por la luz de la luna que entra por la ventana. La ventana no paraba de producir un fuerte y molesto ruido debido al golpeteo del viento y de una rama del árbol continuo, un fuerte golpeteo cambia el ritmo que llevaba y el hombre instintivamente de media vuelta… se acerca a las cortinas y se asoma para ver fuera que esta ocurriendo… ve su viejo árbol seco de hojas por el duro invierno que estaban pasando y los columpios a su lado, todo parecía estar en orden…se asegura que la ventana este bien cerrada y luego cierra las cortinas y se dirige nuevamente hacia la puerta, un viento apaga la vela que tenia en su mano derecha, mira hacia la ventana en medio de la oscuridad, lanzando un grito de agonía que por desgracia para el, nadie alcanzaría a escuchar…cae un rallo y el rostro de Kalas cubierto con manchas de sangre se hace notar…se abren las puertas de la casa y Kalas sale de ellas, con un pañuelo limpiándose la mano toda ensangrentada…)

Kalas: (recuerda… en la mansión zaoldyeck)

Silva: oye muchacho, estas dispuesto a seguir todas nuestras enseñanzas?

Kalas: eso deseo señor

Zeno: incluso tendrás que aprender a asesinar… (Piensa: como Killua jamás quiso…)

Kalas: sí (afirma) será excelente poder matar a cualquier bravucón, y vengarme de la muerte de mis padres…

Zeno: al parecer no estas entendiendo esto muy bien…(dice con los pies juntos y las manos tomadas cubiertas por el traje que llevaba…)

Kalas (lo mira con suma extrañeza…)

Silva: aquí te enseñaremos a ser un asesino, no a defenderte de tus problemas…

Kalas: matar por que si a sangre fría?

Silva: la segunda afirmación es correcta…nosotros matamos por dinero, y tu aspiraras a eso…

Kalas: pero yo no quiero…creo que me equivoque al quedarme en este lugar…lo lamento… (Dice apenado, algo temeroso de los dos que están con el…se comienza a sentir inseguro…)

Zeno: (mira a Silva y luego a Kalas, con las más frías de las miradas, como si estuviera a punto de ocurrir algo horrible) lo lamento pero no te podemos dejar ir…

Kalas: no se lo tomen a mal, no tengo nada en contra los asesinos, simplemente… (Comienza a tartamudear al decirlo)

(Zeno lo ataca velozmente inmovilizándolo, Kalas cae inconciente y Zeno lo sostiene de sus ropas…)

Silva: pretendes llevar esto acabo aun sin su consentimiento?

Zeno: así lo teníamos planeado y así será, que acaso jamás te enseñe a no dejar que nada se interponga entre un asesino y sus planes?

Silva: si pero…

Zeno: pero nada! (Aumenta enormemente el tono de voz)

Silva… si padre…

Zeno: (lo lamento mucho Silva, pero este es el camino que los Zaoldyecks hemos tomado… y yo no seré el eslabón débil de la familia… por eso jamás estuve de acuerdo en tener amigos ni diferenciar a una persona de otra…solo están los que son Zaoldyecks y los que no lo son…) (piensa amargamente…)

(Kalas deja de recordar, mientras se muestra su tétrico cuerpo mojándose con la lluvia al caer, y sus zapatos llenos de fango…camina de regreso….mientras tanto, en un lugar muy alejado, se encontraba Kiu entrenando en lo que parecía ser el subterráneo de un viejo edificio en ruinas)

: Así no!

(Kiu se detiene)

: No te cansas de equivocarte? Si no logras dominar las técnicas bases del Nen jamás podremos pasar a tu técnica hatzu! O acaso deseas que volvamos a entrenar Ten básico? (se ríe burlándose)

Kiu: ya estoy arto de criticas y más criticas!

: Esas criticas te fortalecen chico, que no vez lo energético que estas ahora?

Kiu: yo fui quien entreno arduamente todo este tiempo! Fui yo quien se quedaba hasta las altas horas de la madrugada entrenando!...(se calma y baja el tono de voz como apenado) fui yo… yo fui el estupido que te siguió… fui yo el que aguanto todo este tiempo tus maltratos, tus castigos…

: No es hermoso recordar viejos momentos?

Kiu: maldito Jiro (dice mientras aprieta fuertemente sus dientes, mordiéndose sus palabras…)

Jiro: no querrás jugar con migo o si? (sonríe irónicamente)

Kiu: (mientras aprieta sus manos y dientes aguantando todo el odio que sentía en ese momento) sigamos con el entrenamiento avanzado

Jiro: así me gusta… no dormirás ni comerás hasta que vea un avance (le dice con un tono de voz muy calmado y pacifico, realmente no sonó como una orden…)

(Se muestra a la luna en una tranquila noche… se muestra a la luna a trabes de una rejilla, y bajo esta, esta Kiu aun entrenando, con la supervisión de una mujer que antes no se había visto, su aspecto era el de alguien que había vivido en estas condiciones con Jiro hace mucho tiempo, pero aun así, su piel era muy suave y blanca, parecía una mujer flexible y por sobre todo astuta, sus ojos eran de tono rojizo claro, y su pelo era del mismo color, un poco más oscuro, y superaba por poco a sus hombros, a pesar de tenerlo tomado… esta observaba a Kiu con los brazos cruzados…)

Lerut: por que haces esto?

(Le dice a Kiu en voz baja, mostrando interés por el, como si estuviera afligida por el estado de Kiu… Kiu detiene su entrenamiento y se queda mirándola…)

Lerut: tú sabes lo que es el nen, sabes como entrenar por ti solo, no lo necesitas (dice mordiéndose el labio al callar, tomándose con una de las manos su propio brazo, mostrando inseguridad, timidez y miedo en sus palabras…)

Kiu: (se queda mirándola silenciosamente…preguntándose el por que de la actitud de Lerut… se encuentra confundido, jamás la había visto actuar así…)

Lerut: por que… por que lo aguantas a el! Que no vez que te hace daño! Te trata como basura y tu lo dejas! (Sube el tono de voz)….…. Te trata como un gusano, te pisa cada vez que quiere, el piensa que no eres nadie, cree que no tienes futuro y solo se divierte maltratándote y oprimiéndote!

(Se muestra una rabia enorme que Kiu mantiene encerrada… no quiere desahogarse… pero se ve en su rostro su furia y sufrimiento…)

Lerut: escápate Kiu…escápate y no vuelvas… no dejes rastro alguno, se libre, cumple tus sueños y vive tu vida (el rostro de Kiu se agacha, y la sombra y oscuridad se posan en el, no dejando ver con claridad… se encontraba muy confundido…son muchas las cosas en las que pensaba)…yo pensé que tenías un sueño, una vida… que no luchabas por algo? …(silencio) el te hace daño Kiu… (Vuelve a bajar el tono de voz…como insegura…)

(Kiu mira fijamente a Lerut…mil cosas pasan por su cabeza en ese momento… pero todas desaparecen dejando al miedo escapar cuando escucha un mínimo ruido del lugar donde dormía Jiro… Kiu exaltado hace un movimiento rápido como tratando de salir corriendo, se detiene rápidamente, se vuelve donde Lerut, le da las gracias y comienza a correr sin rumbo alguno…)

Ben Jiro: eres muy traviesa

Lerut: (lo mira fijamente con un pequeño reflejo de temor en su rostro…) Ben

Jiro: tu lo harás volver Lerut… agrádese que eres útil, por que si no, no se si estarías aun con vida

Lerut: jiro… sabes que no puedes hacerme nada…yo se más que nadie quien eres, como eres…

Jiro: no empieces lerut! Tus métodos de tortura no lograran manipularme…recuerda quien es el titiritero aquí!

Lerut: Se todo sobre ti… (Continúa diciendo omitiendo las palabras de Jiro)

Jiro: si supieras algo sobre mi no tendrías la osadía de revelarte! (Por primera vez Jiro pierde el control… una vez más calmado dice…) se acabo la discusión Lerut… otro día seguiremos platicando, por ahora debemos dormir…

(Jiro ataca rápidamente a Lerut y esta cae incontente en sus brazos)

Jiro: (eres muy buena Lerut… desde que te saque de la torre de los engaños has crecido mucho y muy rápido… posees un gran don natural… es algo que incluso el nen no puede evitar…tienes un poder para controlar la mente de alguien sin el uso de nen…es todo un arte (piensa mientras juega con su cara de niña inocente)…es el arte que traerá a Kiu de vuelta con nosotros… (Cambia su mirada, es muy seria decidida y determinada…) puedes correr todo lo que quieras Kiu, pero no podrás escapar, te seguiré donde vallas…no escaparas de mi vista…. Ya eres parte de mi juego y veras que no es tan fácil salirse de el…)

(Mientras la imagen se pierde en las sombras de la guarida, se oyen unas voces, eran Zeno y Silva que discutían en una de las tantas habitaciones de la mansión…)

Zeno: crees que ya este listo?

Silva: hemos estado entrenándolo para este momento por más de un año…

Zeno: y crees que con eso baste? Killua es muy inteligente...No se si caiga en la trampa…

Silva: yo creo que no será tan difícil…después de todo no tienes que pensar en que sea necesario que se enfrenten… si nació para ser asesino caerá fácilmente…

Zeno: es verdad…pero si no?

Silva: entonces habrá una enorme pelea donde se jugara la vida de mi hijo… si se da esa situación Killua matara a Kalas y demostrara que es y debe ser un asesino… Killua volverá con nosotros...solo hay que esperar…

Zeno: espero que tengas razón y Kalas logre traerlo de vuelta…

(Se muestran las puertas de la mansión, y Kalas empujándolas, logra abrir hasta la 3 puerta y entra… en la entrada se topa con Goto que le da la bienvenida…)

Goto: hola señor Kalas, le fue bien hoy?

Kalas: todo un éxito, no hubo complicaciones…

Goto: me alegro de escuchar eso señor…

(Kalas se disponía seguir su rumbo hasta que Goto lo detiene una vez más)

Goto: por cierto, el maestro Silva lo espera en su habitación, me dijo que le avisara cuando llegara que deseaba tener una platica con usted (dice amable y cortésmente)

(Kalas mira en dirección a la mansión, y sigue su camino… se muestra desde dentro de una habitación, unas puertas muy lujosas, que son abiertas desde afuera, es Kalas quien entra, y es Silva quien sentado en un sillón lo esperaba…)

Kalas: qué ocurre? (pregunta con una mirada perdida)

Silva: creemos que ya estas listo con tu entrenamiento de asesino…

Kalas: es broma? No soy ni la mitad de bueno que usted… (Dice calmadamente sin exaltarse)

Silva: a eso se le llama experiencia, y hemos decidido que la mejor manera que vallas mejorando y puliendo tu técnica es fuera de la mansión, aparte en lo que es nen, lo debes desarrollar por ti mismo, ya que el nen es individual, de cada uno

Kalas: pero si me voy como podré…

Silva: quien dijo que te irías?

Kalas: (lo mira levantándole una ceja) usted hace 5 segundos

Silva: no precisamente… seguirás con tus servicios a nosotros cuidando a Killua…lo encontraras y cuidaras…

Kalas: esta bien, pero como lograre desempeñarme bien en el nen?

Silva: como te dije, entrena todos los días, perfecciona tus técnicas, y busca en tu interior, lo que más te provoca…lo que te divierte, lo que temes, lo que te insita, lo que deseas, lo que buscas, todo aquello formara tu identidad nen y tu técnica hatzu… todas estas cosas forman tu tipo de hatzu, y la técnica en si, por eso dije que el nen es una técnica especial para cada individuo…ahora ve y desarrolla esto de la mejor forma…

Kalas: muchas gracias (dice cortésmente), lo haré!… (Da media vuelta, y luego gira el rostro y posteriormente el cuerpo nuevamente hacia silva)…disculpe, pero me permitiría terminar un asunto que tengo pendiente antes de eso?

Silva: tienes mi permiso, y aprovecha de encargarte de un trabajo en el camino

Kalas: (se inclina mostrando respeto y agradecimiento, y se retira satisfecho…)

(se queda Silva solo en la habitación meditando, toma una fruta de una bandeja que tenia al alcance de la mano y tras mirarla unos segundos, le da un gran y sabroso mordisco, mientras piensa…)

Silva: (técnicas bases nen y vida de un asesino… solo en un año Kalas logro aprender todo esto, aunque no se compara con la habilidad de Killua claramente es un chico privilegiado, aun tiene mucho que aprender… (Le da otro mordisco a el fruto) aunque en solo un año… no creo que logre ser lo que Killua no pudo en toda una vida, si sabe lo que es la vida cotidiana, no podrá dejarla, no podemos pedirle que sea un asesino completo, seguro romperá las reglas… (Deja el fruto con dos mordiscos en la bandeja y se levanta) aunque mientras que traiga a Killua de vuelta…)

(Se muestra a Kalas con una mochila en sus espaldas salir de la mansión Zaoldyeck, lo que parecía ser para siempre…levanta su mirada tratando de hallar rumbo donde ir, y fija su mirada hacia el norte… emprende un viaje el cual nadie sabe donde terminara o donde comenzara…solo el… se muestran calles, poblados, ferias y vendedores, se encontraba cerca de un puerto, donde gaviotas volaban de una lado a otro en busca de algo que comer… Kalas parado en mitad de todo esto, caminando por las orilla del puerto hacia el norte…)

Kalas: (terminare el trabajo que me encargo Silva, luego volveré a mis tierras a saldar mi deuda con ese maldito dragón… más le vale a ese dragón estar allí cuando me presente… quiero terminar con este peso que me ha estado torturando de una vez y para siempre… (Pone su mano punzante, corta el viento y luego la normaliza y sigue caminando)… luego iré donde Killua…y Gon… a decir verdad no los extrañe mucho… amigos? (se pregunta) No, creo que no alcanzaron a hacerlo… aunque ahora que estoy fuera de la mansión… ya he aprendido lo que quería, ahora solo tengo que perfeccionarme como lo dijo Silva…así que nada me impide volver a mi vida normal… convivir con la gente y hacer amistades… esas cosas están prohibidas… pero… realmente seguiré al pie de la letra las palabras de mis superiores… (Se cuestiona)… es hora de rehacer mi vida... aunque jamás volveré a ser el mismo…)

(no paraba de pensar en todo esto que le daba vueltas… cumplir las reglas, rehacer su vida…sentía que ahora que le enseñaron a asesinar no volvería a ser el mismo de antes… hasta que de pronto ve que un montón de gaviotas que se habían reunido en la costa, salen volando de un momento a otro, ahuyentadas por algo, una vez alejadas las aves se ve un grupo de 6 jóvenes entre 12 y 14años pateando algo (estos jóvenes parecían ser muy pobres), parecía un animal viejo y moribundo, Kalas se acerca y ve mejor lo que estaba pasando…era un grupo de buscapleitos pateando a un indefenso niño de 5 años, con ropas viejas y rasgadas, el niño parecía no haberse bañado en mucho tiempo como si había emprendido un largo viaje el cual estaría a punto de terminar… Kalas pasa y se hace el indiferente)

Kalas: este joven… (Voltea la mirada hacia el)… (Voces comenzaron a resonar en la cabeza y mente de Kalas…) (Esos niños lo mataran! Tengo que matar al resto!...no… pero que te importa? Tengo que hacer algo… eres muy débil… no puedo dejarlo ahí! Necesita mi ayuda! Entonces mátalos… no puedo, no son objetivo! Eres un asesino, solo mátalos! No me enseñaron eso…te enseñaron a matar, ahora extermínalos! A mi no me gusta matar… no esta bien matar… jamás lo ha estado…la vida es sagrada! … (Muestran a Zeno y Silva serios y dominantes en la mente de Kalas, luego unos ojos que no pertenecían a ninguno de ellos dos, muy penetrantes)) Asesina! Asesina! Eres un asesino! …no! Mátalos a todos! A todos, mátalos! )

(Kalas se toma de la parte trasera del cuello con ambas manos, y comienza a estrangular con las manos, formándose heridas, la sangre le chorrea hacia el brazo, y este no deja de abrirse la carne lentamente…)

Kalas: (continúan las voces internas…) (Voz: tú no tienes inconvenientes en matar…quieres salvar a ese joven…sabes que el resto esta haciendo mal, elimínalos… solo piensas si puedes o no matarlos, no son rival para ti…mátalos!) mátalos…mátalos (deja de tomarse el cuello, y baja las manos)

(Kalas se acerca donde los jóvenes sin mirar a ninguno directamente, haciéndose el distraído, repitiendo una y otra vez estas palabras)

Joven: al parecer alguien nos dará un sermón

Joven mayor: somos más, no puede hacer nada

(Ellos hablaban entre ellos, hasta que uno le grita a Kalas)

Joven alto: será mejor que no te involucres o terminaras igual!

(Kalas siguió avanzando como si nada, y uno de los jóvenes se precipita y le arroja una piedra a la cara… Kalas la detiene, y finalmente levanta la mirada y la fija en el joven que le había tirado la piedra… parecía que había dejado de ser el, una vez que su mirada se transformo en la de la muerte, Kalas le arroja la roca embutida con Shu, y esta le parte el cráneo al joven que cae muerto al lado del niño de 5 años… todos se asustan y salen corriendo, pero Kalas majestuosamente los alcanza con un paso sigiloso y los mata a uno por uno enterrándoles su mano que se encontraba tan punzante como la de Killua cuando se enfrento al dragón… uno a uno fueron cayendo, y una vez terminado su trabajo Kalas recordó…

(Estaba Silva en mitad del bosque de la mansión con un cadáver a sus pies, y Kalas en frente)

Silva: lo primordial que debes saber es que nosotros no asesinamos por placer ni diversión, lo hacemos por que es nuestro trabajo, si no te pagan lo que merece o el proveedor deja de existir, no te esmeres en terminar el trabajo, jamás asesines sin paga alguna, por que nos estarás desprestigiando… entendiste Kalas?

(Kalas asiente con la cabeza…vuelve a la realidad, la mirada de Kalas volvió a ser la misma, pero su rostro mostraba un temor…parecía temer de el mismo, y de su descontrol por la situación, eso no era común en el… sintió temor y prefirió olvidar el asunto de su descontrol, haciéndose el indiferente ante el recuerdo y todo lo sucedido…sigue su camino sin voltear a ver al pequeño niño de 5 años, aun pensativo por lo recién ocurrido… milagrosamente este se levanta para ver quien lo había salvado… solo logra ver la espalda de Kalas que se alejaba rápidamente…el niño se arma de fuerza y valor, y lo sigue, sin percatarse de los 6 cadáveres que se encontraban cubiertos por las arenas manchadas del rojo de la sangre… ambos siguen caminando sin hablarse, manteniendo la distancia… Kalas en una de las calles de la cuidad se detiene y da media vuelta, mira fijamente al niño con la misma mirada penetrante que se llevo la vida de los 6 jóvenes…)

Kalas: para de seguirme… (Dice irritado por todo lo que había sucedido)

Niño: solo quería agradecerte… (Dice sin inmutarse por la fría mirada y aspecto de Kalas)

Kalas: ya lo has hecho…ahora puedes irte…

(Ambos siguen caminando, y el niño lo continua siguiendo…Kalas se da vuelta una vez más)

Kalas: no tengo ni comida ni dinero… (Dice con su rostro de siempre aunque un tanto molesto)

Niño: solo quiero... (Dice lentamente con una voz muy baja)… solo quiero que me enseñes a ser fuerte! (Dice fuerte y aceleradamente)

Kalas: si quieres a alguien que te defienda de los hombres fuertes ve a otro lado, por que yo no tengo tiempo…

(El niño se pone a llorar, y Kalas lo mira sin inmutarse…)

Kalas: ( y que hago ahora? Acaso debo dejarlo solo? Ya había decidido rehacer mi vida aunque no me esta saliendo muy bien… que es lo que hace un año hubiera hecho?... creo que ayudarlo, aunque no quiero ser ninguna niñera…(piensa molesto) que hago, que hago?... siempre me han complicado estas cosas…)

(Kalas abre su mochila y saca una libreta… comienza a dibujar…)

Kalas: toma, ten… (Le dice al niño, que se seca las lagrimas lo recibe…) (Una cosa es que sea asesino y mate por dinero, pero eso no me impide ayudar a la gente o si? (se cuestiona, sabiendo que la respuesta que le daban los Zaoldyecks era otra…))…es hora de rehacer mi vida, claro que acoplando lo que he aprendido, no lo puedo dejar de lado… creo que es una buena opción… matare dos pájaros de un tiro (dice para el)

(Se encontraba Kalas y el niño en un lugar lleno de calles y callejones repletos de gente… este lugar parecía ser muy violento, sin reglas…estaba lleno de licor y putas por doquier, se traficaba mucho dinero y a simple vista parecía el lugar perfecto para peleas y apuestas ilegales… ambos caminan entre la gente hasta que llegan a el evento especial… una jaula en la parte baja de las gradas… Kalas estaba bajando con el niño hasta que vuelve a recordar…)

Zeno: nosotros asesinamos discretamente, jamás transformamos nuestro trabajo en un show, cuando tengas a tu presa en frente ve y mátala, no alardees ni presumas, no atraigas gente y no te quedes en el lugar después de terminar el trabajo… esto es importante Kalas, me estas escuchando!

(Kalas choca con un hombre del público que le grita "cuidado" mientras lo hace volver a la realidad…)

Kalas: (si supieran lo que estoy a punto de hacer seguro me matarían… pero no puedo vivir pensando eso, reharé mi vida pase lo que pase, tengo el poder y sabré como usarlo, creare mis propias reglas y restricciones para usar estas habilidades… necesito meditarlo un poco, aunque en estos momentos no me detendré, luego ya podré pensar mejor las cosas…)

Comentarista: y aquí tenemos a un nuevo retador… con su primera aparición por estos lados, piensa derrotar a nuestro campeón que con solo 2 victorias más y se llevara los 100.000!... Creen que el retador logre vencer a nuestro campeón y llevarse los 100.000?

Publico: campeón! Campeón! Campeón!

Kalas: escúchame (al niño) (lo mira fijamente) quédate aquí y no te muevas… (Y mientras que se alejaba del niño yendo hacia la jaula dice en voz baja) cierra los ojos hasta que oigas mi voz nuevamente… hasta entonces no los abras…

(En la jaula se encontraba Kalas en una esquina, y un tremendo hombre en la otra, poco más y lo tenían que tener con cadenas al pobre hombre para contenerlo, era una bestia… todo el público gritando por el campeón, y el niño de 5 años fuera de la jaula presenciando la pelea en primera fila…)

Comentaristas: hagan sus apuestas!

(Todo el publico grito eufórico, y un rostro familiar sobresalta por sobre los demás, era Kiu que se levanta y va a la caja de apuestas…)

Kiu: 100.000 a el retador

(Todos los que se encontraban suficientemente cerca para escuchar esa barbaridad se ríen de el en su cara y le lanzan todo tipo de burlas e insultos…la cajera con gusto acepta esa apuesta, y le da su recibo…)

Comentarista: que comience la contienda!

(No alcanza a pasar ni un segundo y esta todo el publico con la boca abierta tras ver a Kalas parado sobre la espada del campeón, y con la cabeza de este en su mano… nadie había alcanzado a ver nada, excepto Kiu, que se queda igual de impresionado que todos…)

Kiu: y yo que pensé que usaría nen para derrotarlo… es muy rápido, y su técnica es buenísima…

(Recuerda lentamente todo lo ocurrido… a penas el campeón se disponía a atacar a Kalas, este dio un paso con el pie derecho y seguido un salto frontal con el que comenzó a elevarse y acercarse al campeón, su mano punzante quedo alineada con la garganta del campeón, y se la clavo torciéndole todo el cuello desprendiéndoselo del resto del cuerpo, pareció desatornillarlo con tanta facilidad… continuo el salto y termino cayendo en la espalda del gigante, dándole la espalda (mirando hacia el lado contrario para donde el gigante "debería" estar viendo)…

(Kalas levanta la mano con la cabeza del campeón indicando su victoria, la cantidad de sangre que chorreaba de la boca del campeón era inmensa, sin mencionar el cuello, no pasan ni dos segundos y la estabilidad del cuerpo se pierde y cae tendido en la lona, dejándola manchada con un intenso rojo por el que Kalas camina para bajarse (soltando la cabeza unos metros al lado del muerto…Kiu retira su premio, y se acerca corriendo a Kalas, que había bajado de la jaula para encontrarse con el niño)

Comentarista: y ahí lo tienen! El campeón callo a la lona y no creo que se levante, el retador ha ganado y es el nuevo propietario de los 100.000!

(Todo el público grita como loco mientras un hombre de negocios se acerca donde Kalas)

Kalas: puedes abrir los ojos… tómame de la mano y no te sueltes por nada… (Le dice al niño)

Hombre: fue sensacional sabes, cuando quieras firmamos un contrato amigo, ganaremos millones!

Kalas: ganaremos? Contrato?... no lo creo (sigue caminando con el niño tomado de la mano… dejando al hombre con la boca abierta esperando otra respuesta…hasta que Kiu los alcanza…)

Kiu: oye amigo

Kalas: ya le dije que no al tipo de allá atrás…

Kiu: (se acerca más) estuviste impresionante, me extraño que no hallas usado nen, y como fue que…

Kalas: calla, calla! (Lo mira sorprendido)… hablemos en otro lugar…

(En una cafetería…estaban Kiu Kalas y el pequeño niño tomando café y helados)

Kalas: y después de todo eso, aquí me tienes… aunque principalmente lo que más me gusta y siempre me ha gustado es ser pintor (sonríe)

Kiu: (distraído, no prestando suma atención a las palabras de Kalas…piensa: por alguna razón algo me incomoda…ese rostro, lo he visto en algún lado…) así que te estuviste entrenando con los Zaoldyecks… sorprendente…

Kalas: trata de no divulgarlo mucho si (dice tratando de pasar como si fuera cualquier cosa) (algo me hace confiar en el… como si ya…)

Niño: (interrumpe) y quienes son los Zaoldyecks?

(Ambos siguen conversando como si no lo oyeran…)

Kiu: y ahora hacia donde te diriges?

Kalas: tengo asuntos pendientes en mi tierra natal

Kiu: donde es eso?

Kalas: conoces las montañas de Pardeas?

Kiu: ya veo… (Pausan y toman un poco de sus cafés y helados) y este chico?

Kalas: no lo se, me lo encontré tirado en las costas, moribundo…

Kiu: y decidiste ayudarlo?

Kalas: no podía dejarlo ahí o si?...

Kiu: (se queda mirándolo fijamente…) y que piensas hacer con el?

Kalas: no lo se, no es mi responsabilidad…

Kiu: lo salvas para que después se muera?

Kalas: ese no es mi problema, ya me involucre demasiado…

Kiu: bueno de todos modos no creo que muera… tiene una habilidad impresionante

Kalas: y hablando de habilidades… como llegaste a ser tan bueno con el nen?

Kiu: yo? Se nota que no sabes nada, yo soy insignificante comparado con manejadores expertos…

Kalas: a los dos nos falta mucho por aprender… (Haciendo referencia a Silva y Zeno)

Kiu: y que tal si vamos juntos a Pardeas?

Kalas: no lo se… es que son asuntos personales los que tengo por allá…

Kiu: vamos, no interferiré…después de todo yo no tengo a donde ir, y creo que podré perfeccionar más mi técnica si sigo con tigo

Kalas: si es lo que deseas no te lo impediré

Kiu: muchísimas gracias... (Ambos guardan silencio) y que haremos con el pequeño?

(Le dice a Kalas, mientras que al ver al lado, ya no estaba, había dejado su helado a medio tomar y se había marchado…)

Kalas: no se donde se metió, pero ya te dije que no es mi responsabilidad…

Kiu: bueno supongo que es tu viaje y serán tus reglas… aunque tienes reservado el viaje? Por que no tenemos efectivo con que pagar…

Kalas: ya se te olvido el premio que recibimos en… (Mientras dice esto se lleva las manos al bolsillo y ve que no tiene el tiquet del dinero…)

Kiu: perdón por no avisarte, cuando me dijiste que no te harías cargo vi lo que el niño hacia, pero no pude decírtelo…aunque con el dinero que gane yo será suficiente, después de todo lo gane gracias a ti…

Kalas: bueno que más da… esa cantidad se puede conseguir donde sea… (…me parece interesante viajar con Kiu… aunque por alguna razón…Kiu… ese nombre no deja de sonarme…)

(Se sonríen y parten la travesía… se muestra un avión salir de la cuidad y perderse en las nubes… al aterrizar, bajan del mucha gente, entre ellas Kiu y Kalas…)

Kiu: ya estamos aquí…

Kalas: ahora solo debemos atravesar unas cuantas montañas, espero que no tengas problema con ello (le sonríe y parte a trotar, Kiu lo sigue)

Kiu: oye Kalas… así que desde todo lo ocurrido no has vuelto a tu hogar?

Kalas: no (le contesta sin mirarlo…)

Kiu: y ha que vuelves?... cual es ese asunto que tienes pendiente?

Kalas: desde que me fui lamente jamás haberme vengado…deje impune el asesinato de mis padres y eso no me lo he podido perdonar…siempre tengo en mi mente que no hice nada para evitarlo…

Kiu: pero ya no puedes hacer nada…

Kalas: eso es cierto, es algo que ya paso… simplemente estoy buscando olvidarlo todo, y esto es algo que siempre ese me viene a la mente… creo que terminando con esto podré olvidarlo…

Kiu: (al parecer no te das cuenta que lo único que haces es buscar la manera de superar el dolor que sentiste… estas tratando de reemplazar el cariño de una familia por el odio a algo irremediable…) sabes… es agradable poder tener una conversación placentera con alguien…

Kalas: (se detiene y lo mira) jamás me dijiste de donde venias o que habías hecho de tu vida…

Kiu: (se detiene) mejor no saberlo… (Le responde y sigue corriendo)

Kalas: (lo alcanza…) pero que es lo que haces de tu vida?

Kiu: busco la perfección

(Dice mientras los ojos se le iluminan como cuando alguien por fin logra encontrar ese algo que ha estado buscando… Kiu acelera el paso y corre a la par con el viento…, a lo lejos se logra escuchar por parte de Kalas un "espérame" que se disuelve con el viento…Los dos siguen corriendo…hasta que de pronto llegan a la sima de una ladera y todo se detiene… ambos paran y quedan expectantes del horrible panorama que tenían en frente, de pronto hermosos capos de vellos pastizales se habían transformado en tierras secas quemadas y carbonizadas con el tiempo, de un paraíso a un infierno, ahora era más que solo una casita o una villa, toda la zona había sido carbonizada, tanta negrura opacaba hasta la más mínima forma de vida que pudiera existir…una mezcla entre odio y nostalgia, furia y dolor se podía apreciar de los ojos y mirada de Kalas, se encontraba sumamente dolido, y su compañero a pesar que era la primera vez que pisaba esas tierras sintió pena y dolor por lo que algún día fue…)

Kiu: lo lamento… (Dice con una suave voz de consolación tratando de apoyar a Kalas en estos difíciles momentos…)

(Kalas reúne toda su aura en sus manos y comienza a golpear el suelo, lo golpea una y otra y otra y otra vez, el suelo se quiebra y trisa pero Kalas continúa hasta que el aura en sus manos se va gastando y comienza a romperse la piel de las manos… Kiu trata de detenerlo, pero no puede ya que siente su dolor, y se queda mudo sin poder hacer nada… Kalas no puede más y se detiene, sus lágrimas comenzaban a caer, y una de estas cae en la herida de su mano derecha provocada por los golpes que había hecho anteriormente… parecía como si Kalas se fuera a quedar ahí tirado para siempre, pero a penas siente la presencia de vida aparte de ellos dos, se levanta rápidamente para tratar de localizarla…)

Kiu: lo que allá hecho esto ya no esta…mejor volvamos y sanemos tus heridas…

Kalas: te equivocas, esta aquí, lo siento…

(Al decir esto mira hacia el cielo, y una enorme sombra negra pasa por sobre sus cabezas, era un enorme dragón negro muy similar al que Gon y Killua se enfrentaron anteriormente… al pasar miro hacia abajo, y siguió su rumbo sin prestar mayor atención, pero Kalas…

Kalas: (debo controlarme y pensar racionalmente… he venido a vengarme (piensa entre lagrimas)… peleare inteligentemente y haré que se valla de mis tierras (aparecen los mismos ojos que antes lo intimidaron, en su mente y repiten la palabra "muerte")

(Kalas corrió para alcanzarlo, y el dragón se dio media vuelta y lanzo una llamarada…)

Dragón: si siguen tendré que matarlos, manténganse alejados de esta zona, me pertenece

Kalas: (en voz baja) te pertenece… (Grita) que te pertenece (grita eufórico enrabiado y descontrolado, lleno de furia y cólera, el antiguo pensamiento de autocontrol cada vez se iba alejando más de la realidad, mientras la palabra "muerte" resonaba en su cabeza y pensamientos…)… acaso las vidas que solían habitar este lugar también te pertenecían! (Le pregunta irónicamente… dejando escapar más y más sus deseos de eliminarlo…)

Dragón: tenía que alimentarme…es la ley del más fuerte…

Kalas: la ley del más fuerte (le cae una lagrima)…la ley del más fuerte! (Repite enfurecido) yo te enseñare la ley del más fuerte! (Es hora de aplicar las enseñanzas de los Zaoldyecks…) (Una vez más los ojos se muestran en su mente, esta vez es la imagen entera de un hombre…era Irumi, el hermano mayor de Killua)

Kiu: ten cuidado este es un animal mágico muy peligroso, el…

Kalas: se muy bien que es…es un asesino!

(Kalas aprovecha que el dragón estaba volando bajo y salta al encuentro, el dragón se encierra en sus alas y comienza a cambiar… una vez abiertas las alas, sale un dragón de color verde intenso, con una larga cola y largos brazos que terminaban en una garra de tres uñas, tenia pies largos y musculosos y un torso medianamente parecido al del ser humano… esquiva muy fácilmente el ataque de Kalas y con la cola lo intenta golpear, pero Kalas lo toma de esta y lo hace girar, no mide su fuerza y le comienza a apretar la cola tan fuerte que sus dedos se incrustan en ella y la termina cortando… el dragón sale volando unos metros y cae de espaldas, se levanta y se corta lo que le quedaba de cola…)

Dragón: maldito humano, me las pagaras

Kalas: tú serás el que va a morir… (Estas son las palabras que dice irumi en su mente, y que Kalas repite, dejándose llevar por sus emociones por primera vez en su vida)

(Kalas una vez más se deja dominar por el odio y la mirada de asesino sale a relucir, el dragón lo mira con temor y determinación, este salta alto y Kalas no se mueve, el dragón cae en picada velozmente y Kalas aun sin moverse… cuando el dragón se acerca al suelo, Kalas extiende su brazo entregándoselos al dragón, este aprovecha el acto de Kalas y aterriza con la mandíbula en sus manos, lo comienza a morder sin poder hacerle mucho daño, se muestra el aura de Kalas reunida en sus manos y brazos, el comienza a ahorcar al dragón, y lo empieza a estrangular… el dragón infla su pecho para lanzar una llamarada, pero alguien golpea su cráneo por la espalda y cae inconciente… era Kiu el que se veía parado una vez que el dragón había caído…)

Kalas: aun esta vivo (le dice a Kiu insinuando que no había terminado el trabajo…)

(Kalas pone sus manos punzantes una vez más y comienza a hacer trizas al dragón, le corta la piel como si fuera mantequilla y lo hace rebanadas…chorrea y chorrea sangre pero Kalas no se detiene… mientras repetía tanto en su cabeza como en su boca: "debes morir")

Kiu: ya basta, me vas a hacer vomitar…

Kalas: al parecer no estas muy acostumbrado a ver este tipo de cosas… (Dijo mientras seguía destripando al dragón)

Kiu: esto aprendiste donde los zaoldyecks?

Kalas: (molesto, lo mira fríamente como su Kiu fuera la presa) nadie te dijo que vinieras!

Kiu: así es, así que espero que nadie me diga que me valla…

(Se da media vuelta y deja a Kalas solo…camina un rato y ve entre toda la tierra ceca un pequeño riachuelo… se lava las manos y se inclina para tomar un poco de agua…Kalas aparece a sus espaldas…)

Kalas: perdón por lo de hace un rato…

Kiu: no hay problema, entiendo que te hallas comportado así… yo también perdí a un ser querido cuando era pequeño…

Kalas: lo lamento…

Kiu: no lo lamentes…yo no lo hago…

Kalas: (levanta la mirada) por cierto, muchas gracias por ayudarme hace un rato…

Kiu: no fue nada…después de todo no necesitabas mi ayuda…

Kalas: claro que si…

Kiu: podrías haber terminado tu solo con el

Kalas: pero de todos modos lo hiciste más fácil…sabes… fin de la discusión…

Kiu: esta bien… (Silencio)… por cierto por que desprotegiste todo tu cuerpo de aura a excepción de tus manos? Si llegaba a atacarte a otra parte hubieras muerto…

Kalas: los dos sabemos que las probabilidades que eso ocurriera eran muy bajas… es como que te pregunte por que tu utilizaste zetzu en mitad de un campo de pelea… si el dragón te hubiera atacado ahora estarías muerto… es muy difícil atacar a algo que no tienes a simple vista… yo estaba enfocado en el dragón y el dragón en mi, no nos percataríamos si alguien más merodeaba por ahí, ya que un leve descuido podría habernos hecho perder la vida…

Kiu: así que para eso le entregaste tus brazos tan confiado…fue simplemente para poder aumentar tu poder de aura concentrándola toda en un punto en vez de tenerla dispersa por todo el cuerpo…muy ingenioso…

Kalas: algo así (sonríe)

Kiu: bueno como sea que tienes pensado hace ahora?

Kalas: pues… (Mira arriba del riachuelo) pero que es eso!

Kiu: (mira arriba también, y logra divisar un huevo gigante atascado con rocas en lo alto del riachuelo) es un huevo

Kalas: tu crees que…

Kiu: es lo más probable… y que harás? (se queda mirando a Kalas)… no es tu responsabilidad cierto?

Kalas: no, esta vez si lo es… yo mate a su padre…o madre, lo que fuera…

Kiu: me impresionas… espero llegar a conocerte mejor ya que pareces ser una persona muy peculiar

Kalas: como sea yo me haré cargo de el…después de todo un dragón mascota no es mala idea o si? (sonríe)

Kiu: y ahora a donde piensas ir?

Kalas: ahora debo encontrar a un viejo amigo… no se donde esta, pero no será muy difícil encontrarlo…

Kiu: primero debes sanar tus heridas Kalas… iremos al pueblo que esta aquí al lado y ahí veremos a donde ir, te parece?

Kalas: es un agrado tenerte de compañía Kiu

(Dice mientras se apoya en su hombro y carga el huevo con la otra mano)

**Continuara…**


	11. cap10b: Más allá de las Fronteras

** Mi personaje -otra perspectiva-**

**Más allá de las fronteras**

Voz: … yo antes soñaba en convertirme en un excelente abogado, tener un futuro y ser alguien digno… desde pequeño me queje que el mundo era injusto, que a nadie le tocaba lo mismo y que el mundo le daba la espalda a algunos…a mi me la había dado hace muchísimo tiempo (mientras decía esto, se iban mostrando diferentes imágenes del cielo, las nubes gente caminando…) …mis padres habían muerto cuando yo tenia solo 1 año, lo único que tengo es una foto de ambos encerrada en un medallón… (se muestra un medallón oscilante de un lado a otro con la foto de los padres (descripción)…una mano sujetando fuertemente el medallón del que se habla…) yo pertenecía a un orfanato a la edad de 5 años, cuando un día me encontraba pidiendo limosnas frente a un tremendo estadio de fútbol, donde se jugaba la final del torneo más importante del país, por suerte yo estaba lo más cerca que jamás iba a estar en toda mi vida…tenía un puesto de preferencia a unos 500 metros del estadio, o mejor dicho fuera de el, con la lluvia cayendo sobre mi cabeza, manteniéndome refrescado para que el calor de una noche de 4º grados no me agobie, pero eso no me importaba, ya que por lo menos podría escuchar al comentarista y disfrutar con mi imaginación de lo que estaba pasando o eso pensaba antes de no escuchar el pitazo inicial del partido debido a los eufóricos gritos de las hinchadas de ambos equipos… bueno después de todo a esto no es a lo que vine (pensé) y me retire con una cara larga tratando de no dejar caer ninguna gota de lagrima lo cual no importaría ya que con esta lluvia nadie lo notaria, o eso pensé hasta que un auto se paro a mi lado…al ver estas ruedas 4 por 4 en excelente estado, y el deslumbrante color de ese auto que opacaba lo tétrico de esa noche yo subí mi rostro y la mirada para poder ver quien era el afortunado…en ese momento lo único que estaba pensando es que quien podía ser tan buena persona, o que acciones abría hecho para que el mundo lo recompensara con algo así…y me termine dando cuenta que nadie ni nada, tras respirar el humo que dejaba ese auto después que el hombre que manejaba me allá arrojado una bolsa del MC.donalds completamente bacía y una no muy amistosa carcajada… como si el hambre que tenía en ese momento no era suficiente… baje una vez más la cara y no aguante más, me tire al suelo a llorar, realmente ya no aguantaba más, mis pies habían estado soportando el peso de mi débil y flacucho cuerpo desde las 4 de la tarde, hora en que empezaba a llegar la gente al estadio… deje caer mi vasito de lata donde había recolectado una que otra cosa, entre ellas callo un clip, una moneda de diez pesos, una de cinco, un pañuelo usado, una canica y el vació que dejaba el aire… tras darme cuenta que mi canica rodaba calle abajo, estire mi mano lo más posible tratando de alcanzarla, justo en lo que cae un rallo del cielo, y yo con mi canica en la mano, me seco las lagrimas y decido seguir adelante, pero al estar de pie, un hombre de terno con un sombrero negro que le cubría la cara me dice…)

Hombre de terno: que haces aquí pequeño? Acaso estas perdido?

Voz: … yo me considero una persona muy temerosa, cuando veo que algo no va a salir bien ni lo intento, pues el mundo cada cosa que intentaba me la tiraba de cabezas al suelo, desde ser el mejor niño del orfanato para que me adoptaran hasta juntar dinero para comprarles comida a mis compañeros… si tienen tiempo escuchen mi historia, me encontraba todos los días después de desayunar estudiando, con mi ropa lo más impecable posible sin ninguna mancha, muchos me decían perfeccionista, yo solo me consideraba ordenado… (Se muestran imágenes de todo lo que esta voz esta relatando) con forme pasaba el tiempo muchos amigos se fueron yendo desde el más inquieto hasta el más llorón, con la única ilusión de un "no dejes de escribirme…" envidia pensaran? Pues déjenme decirles que envidia no es lo que tenía, pero sentía que me iba quedando cada vez más solo, y un dolor en el pecho se me hacia cada vez más fuerte, era una sensación de dolor, pena y sufrimiento, no sabía por que, algunos pueden decir que es cosa de un niño chico, pero realmente esa sensación me llegaba y dolía mucho…por que ellos llegue a pensar? No soy yo el mas ordenado? El de mejores calificaciones? El que siempre hace sus tareas y deberes, el que le reza a dios antes de irse a dormir, y el que se preocupa que todos los demás se encuentren bien… acaso nadie lo veía? Nadie notaba esas buenas acciones?...yo no lo hacía para que el resto las notara, me felicitara y adulara…pero realmente lo que estaba sucediéndome no era lo que esperaba…hasta que llego un momento en que tire toda una vida de buen niño a la basura y comencé a ser igual a los demás, y ahí comenzaron mis criticas… que acaso solo pueden ver lo malo que uno hace? Realmente no entendía la lógica de este mundo en que vivía… pero no podía tirarme a llorar, era aun muy joven para darme por aludido, así que simplemente continué mi vida siendo quien yo creía ser…antes solía saberlo pero…(la voz guarda un rotundo silencio y una imagen del niño pequeño solo en la oscuridad aparece…) … para no aburrirlos seguiré con la historia…(vuelven a la escena del viejo) el viejo se había quedado pardo frente a mi, pero con las decepciones que me había dado la vida anteriormente…realmente no quería ninguna más, yo era una persona a la que no le gusta ilusionarse, ya que luego al ver la realidad te duele el doble y a pesar que una vez una amiga me dijo que si no vives por un sueño, que si no tienes una esperanza en algo, para que vives?...simplemente vivo por vivir le conteste…para ser feliz…pero realmente no tenía la esperanza de serlo, y si iba a serlo seria por mis medios y por nadie más… así que como era de esperase no me ilusione en que ese sujeto parado frente a mi fuera una persona de confiar… es decir la confianza se gana, y alguien a quien acababa de conocer…de hecho ni la conocía, ni su rostro podía ver…así que solo me levante y seguí mi camino sin mirarlo más, el viejo se dio media vuelta para ver a donde me dirigía y sacándose el gorro repitió…)

Hombre de terno: necesitas que te lleve? Venia a ver el partido pero ya empezó y no me gusta ver las cosas por la mitad…

Voz: …yo voltee mi rostro, una vez más dejándome llevar por la situación…siempre yo con mis ideas tan claras de cómo tenía que vivir la vida, pero siempre perdiendo ese hilo que había trazado para mi destino dejando que cualquiera tomara de el y hiciese de mi vida lo que quisiera… así que lo mire de frente y por alguna razón su rostro me inspiro confianza… así que deje que me conducirá a su auto, y me sorprendió la amistosa acogida que me dio, con un fuerte golpe con su bastón en mi cuello, caí inconciente en la parte de atrás del auto, no se por cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero cuando desperté estaba amarrado de brazos sentado en una silla en lo que parecía ser una obscura bodega al lado del mar, se podía sentir el olor a pescado muerto… uno de los tipos se me acerco y pregunto…

Hombre: donde vives? (silencio de ambos) tienes algún numero de teléfono donde te conozcan?

Voz:…no había que ser muy inteligente para saber que me encontraba secuestrado… valla sorpresa que me dio la vida, pero que más podía esperar de ella si jamás estuvo ahí para mi… esto me pasaba por confiar y dejarme llevar pensé…con una voz ronca que comenzaba a resfriarse le conteste…

Niño: soy huérfano y no tengo casa ni lugar a donde ir…

Hombre: (a un sujeto parado lejos encendiendo un cigarro) lo matamos?

Hombre 2: no somos asesinos…eso déjaselo a la dura tormenta que se avecina… después de todo que puede hacer este piojo?

Voz: Yo no sabia si tomármelo como un insulto o si de verdad ellos me veían de esa manera, lo único que si sabía es que no podía soportar esto ningún día más… a penas esos tipos me arrojaron al basurero de pescados me eché a correr por la costa, no se por cuanto tiempo permanecí corriendo, pudieron ser horas, mientras que la tormenta se hacia cada vez más y más fuerte, sentía que me iba a desmayar pero no podía dejarme caer, no ahora por que si lo hacia sabía que no me volvería a levantar… de pronto me vi en una larga calle arrastrando mis pesados pies, en lo que una luz me segaba la vista, levante una mano esperando…realmente no se que es lo que esperaba, una vez más había dejado que el destino decidirá mi rumbo, rompiendo una vez más los patrones de no confiar en nada ni nadie… me deje llevar, pero milagrosamente el camión se detuvo… una voz me dijo desde adentro…)

Sujeto del camión: sube…

Voz: yo no quería pero mi cuerpo no soportaba más y mis piernas me llevaron a la parte trasera del camión… por lo menos atrás llevaba paja lo que me pudo secar un poco y mantenerme dentro de lo que se podía calentito… ya no sentía mis manos ni mis pies, no aguante y me eche a dormir… desperté con un haz de luz alumbrándome el rostro como si me dijera un nuevo día que saldrá mal, de una u otra manera yo pensaba eso… me baje del camión sin poder despedirme ni agradecerle a ese sujeto, ya que no se encontraba frente al volante… estaba en una venciera de un pueblo muy alejado de donde solía vivir…Camine y camine por las calles hasta llegar a las orillas del mar, era la primera vez que estaba frente a frente con el, y aunque su frió no fue muy acogedor, me sentía bien, cerré fuertemente los ojos y me lave la cara con al agua salada del mar, luego avance un poco mar adentro para mojar mis pies, mire el horizonte como la meta que quería alcanzar, estaba muy lejos de lograrlo, pero al fin sentía que tenía una oportunidad y podía verla, retrocedí un poco y me deje caer de espadas a las suaves y confortantes arenas, cerré los ojos una vez más por culpa de los molestosos, pero a la vez ricos rallos del sol, no había estado nunca tan relajado como lo estaba en ese momento…ni siquiera en i vieja cama donde solía pasar las duras noches… pude escuchar el viento y las voces que traía a lo lejos, como sonaba al dar con las olas del mar, los sonidos que emitían las aves y todo aquello que se encontraba a mi alrededor… quería estar en ese lugar, tiempo y espacio eternamente, ni siquiera pensaba en el futuro, en donde iba a dormir, que haría de mi vida, que comería en unas cuantas horas…realmente nada, ni siquiera me daba cuenta que era aun más pobre de lo que era cuando pertenecía al orfanato…pero a cambio de algunas cosas materiales sentía que había ganado algo aun más importante… mi libertad, de una u otra forma yo me sentía libre, tal vez un pensamiento inmaduro de un pequeño niño, que al no tener que recibir un lávate los dientes, has tu cuarto, ándate a dormir y todo tipo de molestas ordenes se sentía libre, y ahora podría satisfacer sus caprichos… seriamente no les puedo asegurar nada, pero lo que si puedo decir es que fue algo más que solo eso, una mezcla entre la inmadures de un niño de 5 años y la de una persona racional, inteligente y calculadora se entremezclaron y nació esta sensación, la cual aun en estos momentos no puedo explicar claramente… sin embargo a pesar que mis deseos eran los de permanecer ahí eternamente, eso no se podría, y es por eso que la historia no acabo allí, y mucho menos en un "y vivieron felices para siempre" ya que soy de la opinión que esos finales son muy trillados, malos y sin argumentos…son inexistentes, falsos y muy poco apegados a la realidad, y como mi historia no es ninguna broma, es ilógico que termine así, aunque de todos modos esperaba algo mejor de lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

(Unos niños de entre 12 y 14 años se acercaban por la orilla de la playa, jugando con un disco…)

Voz: ven a esos chicos? No se imaginan lo agradecido que les estoy… y créanme, normalmente suelo ser sarcástico para este tipo de cosas, pero de una u otra forma si les estoy agradecido…ahora no quiere decir que me simpaticen ni que les desee lo mejor, por mi, que ya hicieron su buena acción del día todos se pueden mo… bueno mejor que lo vean ustedes mismos…

(los niños avanzan corriendo por la playa, acercándose al sitio donde reposaba este niño de 5 años el cual aun nombre no conocemos, los chicos hablaban entre si, diciendo entre risas un "tira" "aquí" hasta que un tiro desproporcionado de fuerza lanza el disco lejos de sus manos y…)

Voz: yo que me encontraba ahí reposando del largo viaje que había tenido, secándome las gotas de la húmeda noche anterior, cuando de pronto un disco me cae en la cabeza, luego de atinar lo que había pasado, me levante a ver de quien era cuando de pronto vi a un enorme niño que venía por su disco… aquí lo tienes le dije yo, actuando cortésmente esperando un "disculpa" de su parte… en cambio recibí un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, me tire al suelo y comencé a rodar, mientras trataba de respirar normalmente… el chico que me había golpeado dijo:

Niño: quien te dijo que podías jugar con mi disco?

Niño2: al parecer hemos encontrado algo más divertido! (Les dice a sus compañeros)

Voz: yo al fin recuperando el aliento, tras toser y toser podía ver como dos, tres y hasta cuatro niños más se acercaban hacia mi... esto no sería nada bueno me dije pero ahí, tirado en el suelo como un patético niñito indefenso no podía hacer más… comenzaron a rodearme, y yo ya veía lo que ocurriría… me pude poner de pie, pensando en salir del lugar, aunque realmente no creía poder hacerlo… justo entonces uno de ellos dice algo y el resto se ríe, justo el del chiste, da un paso al frente tratando de intimidarme, y pues como no tenía a donde ir, me quede ahí, inmóvil…y claro, alguien que busca un problema, lo encuentra…

Niño1: que me estas mirando enano?

Voz: yo no lo podía mirarlo con algo más que odio, sabía lo que ese imbecil estaba tratando de hacer, y en ese momento me deje llevar por la situación, olvidando que era solo un niño comparado con ellos, sentía que las fuerzas de odio y enojo me llenaban, y me daban energías suficientes para darles una paliza a todos, en ese momento no lo pensé mucho y entre ponerme a llorar indefenso, sin hacer nada a lo que iba a ocurrir, y en tratar de defenderme, haciendo todo lo que podía, pues no hubo por donde perderse, opte por la segunda opción, después de todo aunque no me convenga en estas situaciones yo siempre pierdo la cabeza, y es aquí donde esa parte de mi salió a flote por primera vez, que yo recuerde…

Niño1: me encanta esa mirada, me motiva a darte una paliza!

Niño2: esto se va a poner bueno (ríen todos)

Voz: en esos momentos el había golpeado al aire, que típico no? Un niño grande presumiendo que tenía más fuerza que yo…pues no me arme de valor, si no de furia para tomarlo del brazo, desafiándolo, sintiendo que todo era posible, como les había comentado antes una fuerza interna me dominaba, y me deje absorber por ella, lo apreté muy fuertemente y me tumbo al suelo con un golpe en la nariz, me comenzó a sangrar, sentí que mi hueso se rompía, pero una vez en el suelo, no paro… patada tras patada me rompió los labios hasta que le tome el pie en una de tantas… en ese momento se detuvo, me miro fijamente y saco una cuchilla de su mano, en ese momento mi rostro delato todo el miedo que sentía, estaba muy asustado, ahora si que quería huir con más fuerzas que antes, sentía que este tipo iba a matarme! Pero nada podía hacer, estaba aterrado, y por alguna razón recordé esa imagen del océano y el horizonte, no se por que recordé ese momento, y me dije que jamás lo alcanzaría, aquí se acabo todo…

Niño1: con esta cicatriz me recordaras por siempre! Para que jamás le faltes el respeto a tus mayores…

Voz: gritaba y me movía desesperadamente, pero entre todos me tomaron, de las manos pies y el cuello para sostenerme la cabeza, me tenían inmovilizado, no podía hacer nada aparte de ver como ese cuchillo se acercaba para darme mi final… me corto…me había cortado la cara. Un tajo enorme que me provoco un dolor que recordaría durante toda la vida, comencé a sangrar mientras que de coro a mi dolor le hacían las carcajadas de esos malditos infelices, me lleve una mano al rostro para tomar conciencia de lo ocurrido cuando vi una mano bañada en sangre, era un color rojizo denso que me frustraba y llenaba de dolor angustia y sobre todo ira, rabia cólera y todos sus derivados, realmente les deseaba lo peor!

Niño3: ya detente, es suficiente

Voz: al parecer uno de ellos quería ayudarme, lamentablemente ya era muy tarde…entre ellos se comenzaron a pelear, hasta que otros dos los detuvieron, entre ellos no hacían más que discutir, no tengo idea de cuanto tiempo paso, al parecer me había quedado inconciente, hasta que una vez más unos golpes me despiertan, eran los mismos malditos de antes, incluso el que había tratado de defenderme se encontraba ahora mirando…aunque no precisamente a mi, si no al suelo… hasta vergüenza tenía ese desgraciado… yo estaba molido, casi no me podía mover, al parecer la sangre de mi rostro se había secado… siguieron y siguieron golpeándome hasta que algo más les llamo la atención, milagrosamente se detuvieron, pero no pude ver que o como, por que mis ojos al instante se cerraron, sin poder ver lo que ocurriría, escuche unos gritos, y al levantar la vista, vi a un joven un poco más grande que los anteriores alejarse del lugar dándome la espalda… en ese momento sentí un escalofrió… por un mínimo instante un miedo superior a todos los otros me nació de adentro y recorrió cada célula de mi cuerpo…pero esa sensación se desvaneció en un instante como la brisa de una noche oscura y fría. Algo me llamaba la atención de ese joven, no se porque o como, pero me decidí a seguirlo, costara lo que me costara… tal vez pensé en agradecerle por salvarme la vida, o buscaba algo más? … algo me dice que no era solo eso, yo buscaba algo en ese joven…tal vez fuerzas? O respuestas?... aunque sin tener claro el motivo lo comencé a seguir… estaba muy cansado y mal herido, pero eso no me impidió ponerme de pie, en ese momento era más el dolor que otra cosa y al ver a ese joven todo eso desapareció, me puse de pie y lo empecé a seguir por las calles del pueblo… era obvio que el sabía que yo lo seguía pero no decía nada, aunque yo tampoco me atreví a acercármele ni a hablarle, simplemente mantuve mi distancia…

Kalas: para de seguirme…

Voz: me dijo ese joven con un tono un tanto molesto, al ver su rostro cuando dio media vuelta me dio la impresión de que en su vida había sufrido mucho, se veía un tanto trastornado e irritado. Pensé que podía ser agresivo, me intimido totalmente, y sentí que me podía hacer algo, en ese instante sentí una presión por una respuesta y pensé en lo más lógico y cuerdo que podía decir en el momento: "solo quería agradecerte…"… aunque me sentí intimidado no tenía pensado irme ni retroceder, y por eso decidí responderle fríamente respondiendo al mismo trato que el me había dado, tratando de no expresar ningún sentimiento de miedo ni duda… aunque ese joven siguió jugando al niño serio, al parecer no quería compañía, o eso me dio a entender cuando me dijo:

Kalas: ya lo has hecho…ahora puedes irte…

Voz: esa respuesta me dejo frió… no supe como reaccionar, ni siquiera sabia bien el motivo de mis acciones… aunque no estaba del todo conforme pensé que sería todo por ahora, sentí que este tipo era peligroso, aun más que los anteriores bravucones por lo que pensé en dejar mi actuación de niño y pensar cuerdamente que haría ahora… justo ahí me comenzaron a doler todas las heridas provocadas anteriormente… y pensé… acaso nada de esto habría valido la pena? Todo este dolor que sentía se iría con el tiempo? Desaprovecharía una oportunidad única que sentía que el destino me estaba dando solo por que estaba un poquito cansado o por miedo? NO…no me dije a mi mismo, no dejare pasar esta oportunidad, no dejare que el miedo o el dolor me venzan, NO ahora que son mínimos, si me rindo ahora como podré superar cosas mayores? Yo decidí este camino, sabía que seria difícil… y al primer obstáculo me retiro? Pues no lo permitiría, no echaría mi única oportunidad de saber lo que era verdadera fuerza y poder por la basura… sabré que se siente poder decidir tu futuro, tener el poder suficiente para decir ya basta… yo quiero tener ese poder y no me detendría hasta conseguirlo… levante la mirada y vi que el joven ya se había alejado bastante por lo que rápidamente me decidí a seguirlo nuevamente… este unos instantes después que di mis primeros pasos tras el, se dirige a mi nuevamente…

Kalas: no tengo ni comida ni dinero…

Voz: esta vez sonaba un poco más molesto que antes…y por muy decidido que me encontraba sentí que la presión se me subía, aunque en respuesta a lo que el dijo me sentí con la obligación de corregirlo, no quería que pensara mal de mi, si me cuesta hacerme de amigos una vez ya conociéndolos, menos aun podría hacerlo si no los conozco y ya piensan así de mi… me sentí patético en ese momento, solo me veía como el pequeño e indefenso niño que era, y recordé a el grupo anterior, a los secuestradores y al tipo del auto que me arrojo la basura en sima, todos me habían humillado, y no podía devolverles lo que me habían hecho, era enano, insignificante, estaba entre llantos y orgullo, pero lo segundo primo cuando pronuncie titubeante: "solo quiero...(voz baja) solo quiero que me enseñes a ser fuerte!" ahí mi voz exploto y se llevo con migo todas mi emociones, mi desahogo fue tan grande que momentos después me llene de lagrimas internas que luego fueron externas, sin importar las palabras del joven, que bien las recuerdo…

Kalas: si quieres a alguien que te defienda de los hombres fuertes ve a otro lado, por que yo no tengo tiempo…

Voz: al oír lo que ese joven había dicho, me sentí aun más patético, a pesar de que el no era muy amistoso ni nada, quería su ayuda, a toda costa, pero al ver que no lo conseguiría, me llene de lagrimas…me sentí como un tonto y miserable, tener que andar pidiendo eso en la calle a un desconocido… ahora si me estaba comportando como un niño y más que un niño un irracional, y eso si que no iba conmigo, solo piénsenlo un segundo, yo parado ahí, tras seguir a un tipo al que ni siquiera conozco, solo por que me ayudo… me desespero al ver que el sujeto tiene fuerza, y me ridiculizo al pedirle ayuda…a un total extraño… al principio mis lagrimas eran por que me sentía humillado por todos y no me iban a ayudar, pero ahora me di cuenta que hasta yo me ridiculizaba, yo me humillaba a mi mismo, haciéndome el pequeño niño, el pobrecito y todo… era yo quien me hacia pasar por eso…como el resto me iba a respetar si yo no lo hacia…en ese momento pensé…donde esta mi honor? Mi orgullo?... si quiero hacerme fuerte, será lo primero que deba recordar y mantener al frente, pues es lo único que podría defender, eso si lo recuperaba ahora pues no tenía nada… decidí retirarme del lugar, pero en el estado en que me encontraba emocionalmente no lo pude hacer, así que me di media vuelta para esconder mi estado de niñito chico, y no pude sostener el llanto que me provocaba el estar perdiendo lo ultimo que me quedaba, a pesar de que estaba decidido a recuperarlo, ese no era el mejor momento…no podía hacer nada…es como cuando vez que esta pasando frente a tus ojos pero no puedes detenerlo…sabes que esta mal, que no debe estar pasando, y aunque sea tu ultima oportunidad, tu gota de vida, lo dejas pasar, dejas que se aleje hasta que no vuelves a ver ese momento y oportunidad pasar frente a tus ojos y te dices una y otra vez que lo debiste haber hecho, pero ya es demasiado tarde…

Kalas: toma, ten…

Voz: me dice el joven, con una voz mucho más agradable como consintiéndome, parecía otra persona…, me doy media vuelta para ver que tiene y veo en sus manos extendidas que me estaba ofreciendo un pedazo de papel, no sabía lo que significaba…por que lo hacia? En ese momento vi su contenido, no era nada más que un bosquejo, un dibujo del océano y el horizonte que hace unas horas me encontraba observando… ese dibujo me cautivo, pero más que cautivarme a mi ese dibujo logro cautivar y atrapar en el toda la hermosura, la vida y el alma del mar, realmente parecía una ventana que al cruzarla me llevaría a ese lugar… este tipo es excelente, me encanto el dibujo que había hecho para mi… era algo especial, la imagen del horizonte me animo mucho, llegue a pensar que este tipo lograba saber lo que estaba pasando por mi mente en esos momentos, yo no lo sabía pero ese dibujo sería ahora para mi no de mis más grandes tesoros junto con el medallón de mis padres… al recordar el medallón a través de ese dibujo me olvide de todo lo que pensaba antes de ese momento, mi mente se volvió en blanco y la ternura y calor de mis padres me abrigó en ese difícil momento, una determinación se planto en mi mirada la cual ya no podía seguir con lagrimas, tremendamente agradecido con este hombre me seco las lagrimas y me disponía a decirle lo que pensaba y sentía pero al parecer no fue necesario, cuando este joven empezó a hablar solo comprendí que me ayudaría y que no era ninguna mala persona aunque eso quisiera aparentar…

Kalas: …es hora de rehacer mi vida, claro que acoplando lo que he aprendido, no lo puedo dejar de lado… creo que es una buena opción… matare dos pájaros de un tiro (dice para el mismo en voz relativamente baja)

Voz: este joven extendió su mano y la tome con sumo afecto y cariño, me deje conducir por sus pasos, confiando por primera vez en un extraño, tenía el control total de mi libertad de elección, podía decidir que hacer, y esta vez no me estaba dejando llevar, si no que la voluntad de seguirlo me nació de adentro… me condujo por calles y callejones hasta que terminamos llegando a un lugar muy extraño, la atmósfera era extraña, había mucha gente que parecía ebria y peligrosa, pero al lado de esta persona me sentía acogido y sin miedo… a pesar que no sabia ni su nombre, ni lo que pensaba ni a donde me llevaba lo seguí…no intercambiamos ninguna palabra en todo el trayecto, el parecía muy distraído, estaba entre melancólico y perturbado, pensaba mucho sobre algo, por la expresión en su rostro parecía ser que era un problema, algo reciente que le complicaba, estaba luchando contra algo, al parecer esa era la razón por la que confié en este joven, al parecer se parecía mucho a mi en cuanto a los problemas internos que ambos teníamos que superar… llegamos hasta un lugar como un estadio enorme, con una jaula a lo más abajo, era poco el temor que sentí al dejarme llevar por la atmósfera de ruidos y todo lo que allí había, era uno de esos lugares que definitivamente de no ser por las circunstancias, no querría estar… pero todo empeoro cuando comenzamos a bajar, acercándonos más y más a la enorme jaula, yo la miraba aterrado aunque siempre con la seguridad de que lo tenía a el a mi lado, realmente llegue a pensar que el era mi hermano mayor…el hermano que nunca tuve…así lo vi en ese momento, y cuando me soltó la mano y me dijo que lo esperara justo ahí, me decidí a no moverme ni un centímetro y ningún paso que me pudiera alejar de el y de su confianza… y cuando se alejaba escuche su voz tenue y delicada que se introdujo a mi oído, pude distinguir claramente lo que me dijo a pesar de todas las otras voces…

Kalas: cierra los ojos hasta que oigas mi voz nuevamente… hasta entonces no los abras…

Voz: tras escuchar esto los cerré inmediatamente sin preguntar por que, me lleve las manos a los oídos para no escuchar esos molestos gritos, pero con unos segundos de paz pensé claramente y me di cuenta que así no lo podría escuchar a el… así que rápidamente me saque las manos de los oídos y me dispuse a prestar mucha atención hasta escuchar su voz nuevamente… recuerdo que una voz resalto por sobre todas las otras…pronunciando las siguientes palabras…

Comentarista: y aquí tenemos a un nuevo retador… con su primera aparición por estos lados, piensa derrotar a nuestro campeón que con solo 2 victorias más y se llevara los 100.000!... Creen que el retador logre vencer a nuestro campeón y llevarse los 100.000?

Voz: y un momento después la misma voz dijo:

Comentarista: hagan sus apuestas!

Voz: y una vez más…

Comentarista: que comience la contienda!

Voz: después de eso un rotundo silencio se plasmo en todo el lugar, fue increíble, como si el tiempo se detuviera, y después de eso los gritos que habían cesado se produjeron nuevamente formando un caos aun mayor que el anterior… estaba incomodo en ese lugar, hasta que después de un rato volví a escuchar su voz que me llamaba, la distinguí claramente…

Kalas: puedes abrir los ojos… tómame de la mano y no te sueltes por nada…

Voz: pero no alcanzamos a dar ningún paso y ya nos detuvimos, era un hombre que se acerco a nosotros…

Hombre: fue sensacional sabes, cuando quieras firmamos un contrato amigo, ganaremos millones!

Voz: eso fue lo que le dijo a el joven que me ayudaba… pero al escuchar lo que le respondió me causo risa no puedo negarlo, eso seria lo único que me alegro con una risita el día, jamás pensé en reír en ese momento, pero cuando dijo…

Kalas: ganaremos? Contrato?... no lo creo

Voz: aunque cuando se nos acerco un segundo sujeto volvió la incertidumbre que sentí cuando el primero había llegado…me preguntaba si seria así hasta la salida… lo único que esperaba es que no hubieran mas problemas…

Kiu: oye amigo

Kalas: ya le dije que no al tipo de allá atrás…

Kiu: (se acerca más) estuviste impresionante, me extraño que no hallas usado nen, y como fue que…

Kalas: calla, calla! (Lo mira sorprendido)… hablemos en otro lugar…

Voz: la conversación se volvió extraña, al parecer mi protector estaba interesado en lo que este joven tenia que ofrecerle… y es extraño pues si rechazo a un hombre de terno bien vestido, todo un profesional, que tendría que ofrecerle un tipo cualquiera de la calle? Como fuera yo no tenia ni voz ni voto así que solo los seguí, aunque sabía que mi protector sintió algo extraño al momento en que este otro dijo la palabra nen, sentí como me apretó la mano aumentando la tensión en su cuerpo… no se lo que había pasado pero eso llamado nen me dejo metido por un buen tiempo… nos dirigimos a una cafetería lejos del lugar donde nos encontrábamos… y una vez allí comenzaron a hablar…

Kalas: y después de todo eso, aquí me tienes… aunque principalmente lo que más me gusta y siempre me ha gustado es ser pintor (sonríe)

Kiu: así que te estuviste entrenando con los Zaoldyecks… sorprendente…

Voz: yo sabía que Kalas (ahora con la conversación supe su nombre) estaba interesado en este joven, pero desde hace un buen rato que a este segundo tipo, cuyo nombre dijo que era Kiu parecía estar distraído… bueno después de todo con los helados que tenía en frente no me importo nada, yo ya me estaba muriendo de hambre…

Kalas: trata de no divulgarlo mucho si

Voz: aquí algo no andaba bien… Kalas hablaba con suma normalidad y tranquilidad, pero Kiu no dejaba de mirarlo con… ciertamente no se que sentimientos trasmitía esa mirada, pero no era como cualquier cosa como una mirada que correspondiera a dos personas hablando de sus vidas tomando helado en una cafetería… algo no concordaba… así que para entender un poco más me decidí a preguntar… "y quienes son los Zaoldyecks?" pregunte… aunque no se si lo pensé o de verdad lo pregunte por que ambos siguieron su platica sin escucharme…

Kiu: y ahora hacia donde te diriges?

Kalas: tengo asuntos pendientes en mi tierra natal

Kiu: donde es eso?

Kalas: conoces las montañas de Pardeas?

Voz: y siguieron conversando, pero yo hace mucho que había perdido el interés… me di cuenta que Kalas ya había hecho su buena acción del día, y eso ya era suficiente para mi… ya no seguiría siendo una carga para el resto, después de todo y me di cuenta que Kalas tenía asunto pendientes, y conmigo en el medio… pero… si decidía irme tenía que pensar bien a donde, o que haría desde ahora en adelante, por que el horizonte es demasiado amplio y más allá de lo lejos que esta necesito saber de que manera me acercaría a el… y justo ahí se me vino a la mente…"NEN", eso fue lo que retumbo dentro de mis pensamientos, una y otra vez, fuera lo que fuera me estaba llamando… y estos dos no me ayudarían de ninguna manera, ya era hora de ayudarme yo solo a mi mismo, volvería a ser el que era antes de todo esto, obtener las cosas por mi mismo…ya basta de esta vida de compañías y de depender de otros, seria autoritario, eso seria lo primero que haría para dar mi primer paso a ese lejano horizonte… así que olvide todo lo que Kalas había hecho por mi, tenia que hacerlo si quería triunfar… y no es que lo allá hecho por enojo por que ahora que Kiu llego ya no me escuchaba ni prestaba atención, no es que estaba celoso de Kiu simplemente era hora de retomar mi camino al igual como Kalas tenia que seguir con el suyo… así que me vi yo con dos "extraños" en una cafetería donde esos dos estaban tan distraídos que no me escuchaban ni prestaban atención…y justo vi ahí todo el dinero que tenía Kalas… se que no era lo más correcto, pero si iba a salir a la calle con las manos vacías no lograría mucho… aparte Kalas pueden tener eso y más cuando quiera, el no tiene esos problemas… así que ya no lo pensé más, no quería arrepentirme, si me iba a arrepentir, seria ya lejos de aquí con el dinero en mano, así que me dispuse a tomarlo, extendí mi mano lentamente, y la mirada del joven Kiu se poso levemente en mi… el ya sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pensé que seria mi fin, pero milagrosamente siguió conversando con Kalas como si nada… no se si me había visto o no, pero no me iba a quedar para averiguarlo, me fui corriendo tras tomar el dinero… no estaba seguro de si me dejo hacer lo que quisiera o realmente no se había percatado, pero esa duda se termino cuando al ver en el tiquet de dinero que le había sacado a Kalas un papel pegado a el que decía

Carta: "encontraras lo que buscas en la prueba del cazador"

… suerte

Kiu

(En el avión)

Kiu: ese niño… algo me hizo ayudarlo, no creo que sea su habilidad, algo me dice que en algún futuro yo dependeré de ese joven, algún día me devolverá el favor… nos lo devolverá a todos… es un presentimiento que desde que lo vi cada vez se me hizo más fuerte… por ahora solo debe pasar el tiempo para que logre madurar… nos volveremos a ver pequeño… y ese día…

Voz: ese joven definitivamente me quería ayudar….y pensé si estaba bien pues si quería avanzar por mi mismo no debería recibir ayuda o si?... pero si yo no dependía de el estaba bien me dije…así que me decidí y tomare su consejo… ahora me disponía a empezar mi nueva vida…yo quería ser como esos dos… lo único que pude pensar en ese momento es que yo quería ser como esas personas que acababa de ver…era hora de dejar mi vida atrás de una vez y para siempre, adiós al niñito cobarde que todos conocieron, adiós al niñito llorón que se dejaba caer y pisar por otros, ya nadie nunca me diría que hacer o cuando debo hacerlo… me haré respetar…solo debo lograr obtener eso que llaman Nen… solo debo lograr tenerlo…

**CONTINUARA…**


	12. Fugitivo del Destino

Capitulo 11: **"Fugitivo del Destino"**

(En una humilde hostería se encontraba Kiu durmiendo tras el agotador día de ayer… Kalas lo acompañaba en la siesta, y este sí que la necesitaba, ya que se reponía de las heridas grabes que se había provocado, a un costado, en un sillón el gran huevo acomodado entre sabanas que lo cubrían dándole calor…pero en mitad del descanso, la imagen se acerca a Kiu, enfocando su cabeza sudorosa, justo cuando…)

Sueño: Kiu expulsando al máximo su nen, luego comienza a correr, rodeado de su tenue y confortante aura… ve unas sombras, no se logra distinguir muy bien quienes son, pero corren junto con Kiu, sin rumbo alguno… hasta que estos avanzan más rápido y dejan a Kiu atrás, Kiu cae y no se logra levantar, su rostro de felicidad y armonía se vuelve de miedo y preocupación, y de repente sus amigos caen, caen en lo más profundo de la oscuridad, pero Kiu aun no se levanta, se escuchan unos gritos pero nada, y de repente aparece una sombra gigante, justo de donde las otra cayeron, y una voz familiar aterroriza a Kiu, era Ben Jiro, solo su voz se logra escuchar, su Voz y parte de su cuerpo a obscuras es todo lo que se percibe, ya que la otra mitad se encontraba totalmente negra…)

Ben Jiro: solo tienes un camino Kiu… un solo hogar… no puedes escapar de mi, ahora soy tu sombra y te seguiré a donde vallas… esa es la realidad Kiu… solo mírate… eres un estorbo para todos… ven conmigo y conoce el verdadero poder… recuerda… un solo camino… un solo hogar Kiu… tu lugar esta conmigo… recuérdalo…recuérdalo…

(Mientras se escuchaban estas palabras solo se veía a Kiu aterrorizado, tenía un rostro de querer salir corriendo pero no podía, trato de golpear a Ben Jiro, pero solo golpeo al viento en esa tremenda oscuridad (mientras que se escuchaban esas palabras) y no tubo otra que escuchar esto por completo, sintiéndose, aun que solo fuera un sueño, muy inútil y enfurecido en parte por que sus amigos le dejaron… sentía que Ben Jiro estaba por sobre sus amigos, que de verdad estaba bajo su merced… en ese momento sintió…)

(Kiu se levanta del sueño todo sudado y mira hacia la puerta, y luego a la ventana mientras que se sienta en la cama…)

Kiu: otra vez…

(Mira hacia el lado y ve a Kalas aun durmiendo…decide levantarse, se refriega el rostro en el lavamanos y sale a caminar un rato…se encontraba a la salida de la hostería cuando los rayos del sol le dan en la cara, camina entre la tierra seca que había por ahí, rodeado de uno que otro árbol floreciendo por la época de primavera… se notaba pensativo, aunque no dice mucho recuerda por medio segundo un fragmento de su sueño que lo perturba nuevamente, pero ese fugaz momento termina cuando una fuerte brisa pasajera mese a la primavera, haciendo que sus retoños suelten una que otra hoja que comenzaba a florecer, esos pétalos rozas caen alrededor de Kiu, y este extiende su mano cogiendo a uno en su palma, lo observa feliz, calmado y relajado, al parecer había encontrado un descanso a sus angustias, aunque resuenan en su mente las palabras de Ben Jiro una vez más…)

Ben jiro: … no puedes escapar… tu lugar esta conmigo…

(Kiu sin darse cuenta dejándose llevar una vez más por tan odiadas palabras había cerrado su puño fuertemente y al abrirlo deja caer la hoja toda arrugada y marchita al suelo)

Miyo: muchas gracias por la ayuda (dice reprendiendo a Kiu que había botado una hoja al suelo…)

(Miyo se encontraba barriendo el camino que conducía a la hostería… era una muchacha bien vestida, a pesar de encontrarse barriendo no parecía una criada, tenía una polera corta que parecía nueva, muy linda y bien decorada, la combinación perfecta para sus jeans, parecía ser un poquito menor que Kiu, aunque aparentaba más de su edad, un rostro bellísimo de hermosos ojos claros, una suave piel algo quemada con el fuerte sol, un cabello esplendoroso, muy largo que comenzaba liso y terminaba algo enroscado en las puntas las que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda, era una joven de hermosa figura que sin lugar a dudas no paso desapercibida frente a los ojos del joven Kiu)

Kiu: disculpa, podrías perdonarme (dice afectuosamente tras quedar maravillado con la hermosa figura de la joven)

Miyo: (le responde con una sonrisa) y dime como te llamas?

Kiu: Kiu

Miyo: un placer, mi nombre es Miyo y soy la hija del dueño de esta hostería (dice llevándose un brazo a la frente para descansar del arduo trabajo)

Kiu: el placer es todo mió (dice mientras hace un acto de reverencia inclinando su torso y colocando su brazo horizontalmente a su cuerpo a la altura del estomago, como se acostumbraba reverenciar a las personas de gran poder y prestigio en la antigüedad…)

Miyo: eres muy divertido lo sabias? (esta vez lleva su mano al rostro para cubrir un poco su risa producida por el notorio coqueteo de Kiu)

Kiu: hago el intento…

Miyo: (divertido y humilde, no se ven estos hombres todos los días (piensa babosamente))

Kiu: te sucede algo?

Miyo: no es nada, mejor dejémoslo así, yo tengo que seguir con mi trabajo o mi padre me regañara

Kiu: entonces déjame ayudarte (dice afectuosamente tratando de ser lo más cortes posible)

Miyo: no podría, qué clase de persona sería si dejara que un huésped haga el trabajo de la hostería?

Kiu: ni hablar, no podré convencerte así que no te preguntare (dice mientras que le quita rápidamente la escoba de las manos a Miyo

Miyo: oye!

Kiu: déjame ponerlo en práctica…

(Se muestra el aura alrededor de su cuerpo y esta cubre a la escoba, energéticamente lanza un "suash" con la escoba de izquierda a derecha, levantando polvo y causando una gran nube de tierra, tocen un poco cada uno y cuando esta se disipa todas las hojas que Miyo había juntado estaban desparramadas en el suelo haciéndole compañía a las otras hojas…alejan un poco más la imagen y vemos que los tres árboles más cercanos estaban casi totalmente pelados sin hojas…muestran a Miyo con un par de hojas en su cabeza y una justo cayendo tardíamente desde el cielo, pasa lentamente frente a su rostro y justo al pasar se torna de una mirada tenue de sorpresa, a una rápida furia inconmensurable, (la figura de Miyo se distorsiona y sus brazos se vuelven flexibles). Muestran la cara de Miyo furiosa, se aleja mucho la imagen y muestran los árboles pelados, las hojas desparramadas y un Kiu siendo atormentado por los golpes de una Miyo furiosa…mientras tanto, en la hostería Kalas se levantaba y ve a su lado la cama bacía, ya era casi medio día, y el estomago se lo recordaba...)

Kalas: que hambre tengo! (dice llevándose la mano izquierda al estomago)

(Nuevamente en el camino que conducía hacia la hostería...)

Miyo: bueno al fin terminamos

Kiu: vez que rápido lo hicimos!

Miyo: pero si ya es medio día! Nos demoramos el doble!

Kiu: (llevándose el dedo índice entre la nariz y la boca y respondiendo con una sonrisa) pero con mi compañía ni lo notaste

Miyo: si pero ahora me castigaran! Quien hará la comida!

Kiu: también te puedo ayudar en eso

Miyo: ni lo digas, no mas ayuda de tu parte, gracias

Viejo: Miyo! Ven aquí ahora!! (Dice un viejo desde lejos, que se había acercado lentamente, con un bastón y túnicas que solo el podía aguantar con ese calor...)

Miyo: ay no, es mi padre...

Viejo: pero que estas haciendo aquí todavía jovencita! Hace mucho que deberías estar en la cocina, los huéspedes se mueren de hambre!

Miyo: lo lamento, voy en seguida

Viejo: apúrate!!

Miyo: Kiu, ahora debo irme, la pase bien con tu compañía

Kiu: yo también la pase muy bien sabes, me sirvió mucho para distraerme un poco...

Miyo: (se sonroja levemente y comienza alejarse)...sabes... creo que te haría bien ir a visitar el estanque esmeralda

Kiu: que es eso? (le pregunta cuando Miyo se encontraba ya distante)

Miyo: esta por aquí cerca! (grita) si tienes tiempo te puedo llevar!

Kiu: me encantaría!

Miyo: (muy feliz) nos vemos a las 20:00 aquí mismo!

Kiu: nos vemos, cuídate! (le grita cuando ya no lo podía oír...)

(Kiu ve a su alrededor, tratando de cautivar el bello momento, la joven Miyo ya no estaba, pero su presencia aun se sentía en el ambiente, en esa dulce primavera, en los árboles, la brisa del viento, la tierra y las hojas secas...Kiu estaba cautivado con esa presencia, le había agradado mucho la personalidad de Miyo y estaba ansioso que ya fueran las 20:00, casi tan ansioso como que ya fuera hora de comer... atraído por la hambruna se dirigió al comedor de la hostería, esperando allí toparse con Kalas...)

Kalas: si, esta bien (le dice al mesero que se encontraba en frente con el típico vestuario formal, blanco y negro y en su mano la libreta de pedidos...)

Mesero: en seguida señor...

(Entre tanto Kiu entra por la puerta del restaurante mirando de un lado a otro, buscando a una persona familiar...Kalas levanta un brazo para hacerle señal, Kiu tras verlo se acerca y se sienta junto a el...)

Kiu: y como has estado? Amaneciste mejor?

Kalas: sí, un poco... y tu, que hiciste mientras dormía?

Kiu: Salí a caminar un poco, es que no dormí muy bien

Kalas: pero me podrías haberme despertado, por mi ningún problema...

Kiu: pensé que necesitabas descanso así que preferí que siguieras durmiendo

Kalas: a si? (lo mira de forma sospechosa e insinuante) y dime, quien era esa joven?

Kiu: joven? Que joven?

Kalas: esa joven que esta por allá (dirige su mirada a la ventanilla que conducía a la cocina...)

Kiu: ha ella... es Miyo, la hija del dueño de la hostería, es muy conocida por acá...

Kalas: con que muy conocida he!? Casanova (dice rápidamente como esas típicas palabras que se lleva el viento sin ser escuchadas)

Kiu: me estuviste espiando? (dice con tono preocupado y exigente de una respuesta)

Kalas: me sentí tan bien, y vi que era tan buena vista que no quise desaprovecharla... (Toma su bolso que tenía bajo la mesa, al lado de la silla, saca un cuadro y lo coloca sobre la mesa...)

Kiu: (totalmente asombrado) pero que hermosa te quedo!

(Muestran la pintura, era Kiu tomándole las manos a Miyo mientras ambos tomaban la escoba entre risas...)

Kalas: Miyo o la pintura?

Kiu: ambas son esplendidas, me habías dicho que dibujabas, pero jamás me imagine esto, es verdaderamente hermoso

(Justo en ese momento Kiu ve rápidamente a una persona familiar que pasa entre la gente, era la mismísima Lerut...Kiu se levanta rápidamente para ver mejor, pero ya no estaba...)

Kalas: te pasa algo?

Kiu: no es nada...oye y tu ya pediste?

Kalas: si, ya debe estar listo...mejor llama a un mesero para hacer tu pedido...

Kiu: disculpe señor (dice llamando a un mesero)

(Una vez ya comiendo...)

Kalas: por cierto, yo aun tengo cosas que hacer, por cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte aquí?

Kiu: nos quedaríamos hasta que te mejoraras... (Dice tomando un sorbo de su bebida)

Kalas: entonces podemos irnos hoy mismo...

Kiu: estas seguro? No sería mejor esperar hasta mañana?

Kalas: acaso tu tienes algo mas que hacer? (dice llevándose un pedazo de carne a la boca)

Kiu: oye que tanto estuviste espiándome?

Kalas: no mucho, solo los vi de lejos... (Nuevamente con la mirada insinuadora que incomodo a Kiu antes) y dime, donde y cuando es la cita?

Kiu: no es una cita, solo me mostrara un lugar que recomendó que conociera...

Kalas: si claro, y donde es eso? (dice llevándose otro trozo de la jugosa carne a la boca)

Kiu: era algo llamado estanque esmeralda y quedamos e juntarnos a las 20:00...

Kalas: suena muy romántico no te parece?

Kiu: no te atrevas a seguirnos...

Kalas: esta bien, no te preocupes pero recuerda que mañana nos iremos así que si piensas hacer algo hazlo hoy...

Kiu: déjame eso a mi... acaso tienes experiencia con chicas?

Kalas: al verte a ti hacer las cosas no se como aun no tengo a una chica, estoy seguro que si yo me hubiera topado a esa hermosura antes...

Kiu: no sigas! Para mi no es solo un cuerpo bonito, aparte es muy simpática y...

Kalas: acaso ella sabe algo de tu vida?

Kiu: no...

Kalas: el punto es que eres todo un misterio en esta sociedad, al igual que yo, si no rompes esta barrera no podrás tener nada serio con nadie... mejor aprovecha lo que esta a tu alcance, vive tu vida ahora… después podrás pensar en una relación o algo así...ahora somos jóvenes, solo vivimos la vida... como los cazadores! De aquí a allá, a donde nos lleve el...

Kiu: espera un momento!, dijiste cazadores? Que sabes acerca de eso?

Kalas: no sabes lo que es un cazador? Yo que viví con los Zaoldyecks, lo escuche un par de veces... son hombres que dedican su vida a lo que ningún otro...

Kiu: a que te refieres?

Kalas: tienen habilidades sorprendentes

Kiu: como el nen?

Kiu: es mas que solo eso, muchos son especialistas en algún área... son muy cultos y saben todo tipo de cosas, descubren nuevas especies de animales y hábitat, formas de vida totalmente diferentes

Kiu: que no hay tipos amantes del hábitat y animales que son de lo mas corrientes?... (Pausa y toma un sobo de su bebida mientras piensa)… eso era, los ecologistas…que diferencias tienen con ellos?

Kalas: hay una diferencia, esos hombres son todo un misterio, viven como en un mundo separado al nuestro...eso es todo lo que se, para mi también es todo un enigma...lo único que se es que se realiza una prueba anual para entrar a esta elite de personas, todos los años cambia el lugar del examen pero aun así asisten muchas personas... muy pocos lo logran y muchos mueren en el intento, aunque aquellos que logran pasar el examen se vuelven ricos y famosos, poseen múltiples beneficios y una licencia oficial, que incluso pueden llegar a vender en millones y millones...

Kiu: una como esta? (se mete la mano en el bolsillo y saca una de las prestigiosas licencias de cazadores)

Kalas: pero que! Como! (se asombra...como es posible que no sepa nada del tema y sea un cazador...)

Kiu: me la obsequiaron...me dijeron que me daría privilegios como por ejemplo estar en este pueblo como si viviéramos aquí, no nos cobran nada y...

Kalas: y es la licencia que me puede facilitar mi búsqueda!...

Kiu: como dices?

Kalas: me dijeron que con esta licencia puedes encontrar a cualquier persona en el mundo, puedes acceder a una fuente de datos inmensa y a la vez muy restringida...

Kiu:... (Piensa: por que me habrá dado algo tan valioso... recuerda...)

Ben jiro: ten Kiu (arroja algo a los pies de Kiu)

Kiu: que es?

Ben jiro: es una licencia de cazador, te dará múltiples beneficios...

Kiu: y por que me la estas dando?

Ben jiro: por que para mi no vale nada, tengo barias de esas que he obtenido de diferentes personas, incluso en mi colección tengo una de doble status, comparado con esa esta no vale nada, tómala...

Kiu: (la levanta del suelo y le hecha una mirada, se la pasa por frente de su cara y deja de recordar, mirándola de la misma forma...) bueno mañana veremos que hacemos, pero por hoy descansemos un poco... (Le dice a Kalas cuando vuelve de su recuerdo)

Kalas: y ya decidiste que piensas hacer con Miyo?

Kiu: nada en particular... mejor sigamos comiendo, que se enfría...

(Kalas lo mira mientras que Kiu sigue comiendo, claramente Kalas teme que Kiu se haga daño...)

(Una vez ya en la habitación, Kalas y Kiu practicaban Nen, cada uno por separado y a su ritmo, ambos calmados y relajados convirtiéndose en uno con el ambiente, respirando a la par con el viento...)

Kalas: (recuerda una que otra imagen de su partida de la casa de los Zaoldyecks... pequeños momentos de su entrenamiento, y por un segundo la mirada de Irumi que apareció en ese momento de duda anteriormente... de repente recordó...asocio esos ojos, esa mirada con Irumi, se dio cuenta que era la presencia del hermano mayor de Killua la cual lo perturbaba tanto...) que significa esto?...(recuerda a Irumi paseándose por los pasillos de la mansión en una ocasión, en la cual ambos se topan, y Kalas lo mira fijamente a los ojos...) no hay duda, son los mismos ojos...pero por que?..Que significa esto? (y recuerda una vez más, cuando llego a la mansión, cuando no quería seguir ahí por que no le interesaba asesinar ni tener el estilo de vida de un Zaoldyeck, y cuando es noqueado...luego recuerda momentáneamente y borrosamente a alguien usando nen en frente de el, era Irumi quien estaba parado en frente de Kalas en ese momento, Kalas pierde el conocimiento...) que será lo que me habrá hecho? Por que es que...aaa! (exclama llevándose la mano izquierda a la cabeza)

(Esa exclamación que hace Kalas irrumpe la quietud que había en ese instante)

Kiu: sucede algo Kalas?

Kalas: me vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza, pero ya estoy bien... (Que paso? Se me olvido, estaba pensando en algo...me carga cuando pasa esto...bueno si era algo importante me acordare nuevamente...)

(Kiu se levanta)

Kiu: bueno ya es hora... nos vemos en la noche...

Kalas: ojala que no (ríe)... y Kiu... cuídate...

Kiu: descuida, estaré bien...tu solo descansa y procura sanar tu herida... nos vemos

(Cierra la puerta de la habitación al salir...Kalas siguió entrenando sin haber tomado en cuenta lo que recientemente le había ocurrido...)

Kiu: (en el lugar acordado...piensa: ya esta oscureciendo, me pregunto si será buena idea ir a esta hora...)

(Mira alrededor, todo estaba igual como en el instante en que Miyo estaba con el, hasta el aire que respiraba se sentía igual...el aroma de Miyo se había impregnado en el ambiente, o más bien Kiu lo recordaba y sentía al estar en aquel lugar donde la conoció, como si la sensación de el primer vistazo hubiera quedado grabado para el...)

Kiu: (recuerda las palabras de Kalas...)

Kalas: acaso ella sabe algo de tu vida?

Kiu: no...

Kalas: el punto es que eres todo un misterio en esta sociedad, al igual que yo, si no rompes esta barrera no podrás tener nada serio con nadie... mejor aprovecha lo que esta a tu alcance...

(Kiu deja de recordar...y piensa: aprovechar lo que esta a mi alcance o tratar de romper esa barrera?...funcionara si le digo?...no, no lo entendería, no es normal, no tiene por que saber!!) Maldición que hago que hago!!

(Kiu comenzaba a complicarse, y la imagen y palabras de Ben jiro se imponen en su pensar...)

Ben Jiro: solo tienes un camino Kiu… tu lugar esta conmigo…

Kiu: no es así! Ya me escape de ti! Ya me... escape (se siente oprimido y comienza a sollozar...) no volveré a verte nunca más...Maldición. Nunca más me oíste! (comienza a hablar solo, a gritar entre llantos como si realmente tuviera a Ben jiro en frente, era algo inexplicable que le hacia mucho mal...)

(Miyo desde lejos...)

Miyo: (pero que esta haciendo?... debería interrumpir ahora...?)

(...se encontraba algo indecisa e incomoda con aquella situación)

Miyo: será mejor que me... (Dice dando un paso hacia tras)

Kiu: (interrumpe) Miyo? Ya estas aquí... lo lamento (dice levantándose y secándose las lagrimas...)

Miyo: seguro que estas bien? Si quieres podemos dejarlo para otro día...

Kiu: no, ningún otro día! Vamos ahora (dice acelerado…)...o sea (titubea), si tú quieres...

(Volvía a ser el mismo de antes y a comportarse normalmente, Miyo lo noto enseguida y se sintió más segura)

Miyo: seguro? (dice indecisa...) esta bien, vamos, es por aquí...

(Comienzan a caminar por un camino estrecho con hermosos árboles a los costados...)

Kiu: oye Miyo, y estará bien que vallamos a esta hora? No es muy tarde?

Miyo: a mi no me dejan salir antes, por los trabajos de la hostería, aparte si vas de día no tiene chiste... (Mira el cielo) ojala que esta sea una hermosa noche estrellada...

Kiu: (noche estrellada? Tal vez si sea como dijo Kalas...)

Miyo: hace frió no te parece?

(Sin pensarlo abrazo a Miyo...)

Kiu: (pensó: la estoy abrazando...Que hago...?...) (se sintió algo nervioso e inseguro por el instante...y no se le ocurrió decir nada mejor que...) te prestaría mi abrigo si tuviera pero la verdad es que al igual que tu se me olvido y me muero de frió

Miyo: descuida (sonríe)...Ven, es por aquí, ya estamos llegando...

Kiu: por cierto Miyo, dijiste que me recomendabas este lugar... por que razón este lugar en especial?

Miyo: ya veras cuando lleguemos, es muy relajante y te distrae de tus problemas...al verte por primera vez, te note muy frustrado, algo te molestaba...y al verte entes en el suelo...

Kiu: que tierna eres, de verdad muchísimas gracias, no sabes lo que significa para mi que me estés ayudando... (Piensa: que no pregunte, por favor que no pregunte...)

Miyo: no hay de que...aparte, si eso me sirve para pasar el rato con alguien como tú lo hago con más gusto todavía...

Kiu: alguien como yo? En que sentido?

Miyo: la verdad es que no se... encuentro que eres alguien de confianza, no se por que pero al verte eso me inspiras...aparte de ser muy divertido y humilde... (Lo mira con una sonrisa y para de caminar...) sabes Kiu... siento que puedo confiar en ti para lo que sea... y quería decirte que tu también en mi...

Kiu: en ti que? (ay que torpe mi pregunta...)

(Vuelve a caminar seguida de Kiu)

Miyo: que confíes en mi para lo que sea... siendo franca eres el primer hombre al que llevo a este lugar, generalmente vengo sola cuando necesito pensar, o resolver mis problemas... la cosa es que de todos modos me encuentro algo nerviosa...

Kiu: para serte franco estoy igual que tu...

Miyo: Kiu, confías en mi?

Kiu: en este momento confió en ti más que nadie...

Miyo: y dime...que es eso que tanto te atormenta?

(Kiu se detiene nuevamente y torna su mirada hacia el suelo...)

Miyo: lo lamento, perdón si te incomoda esa pregunta...la verdad es que soy muy torpe para estas cosas...si no quieres responder no importa, solo quería saber si confiabas en mi pero...

Kiu: y no basto con preguntar? (se noto el drástico cambio del típico chico nervioso ante una mujer a alguien incomodo y serio...)

Miyo: lo lamento, no fue mi intención... sigamos caminando, ya no falta mucho...

Kiu: (recuerda...Kalas: si no rompes esta barrera no podrás tener nada serio con nadie!!) no Miyo, la verdad es que es mi culpa... yo soy el que te debe pedir perdón...

Miyo: por que lo dices? (intrigada)

Kiu: es que hay cosas de mi vida que no te puedo contar...no son fáciles... no son normales... (Baja la voz) no soy normal...

Miyo: a que te refieres? Que puede ser tan malo?

Kiu: por el momento no puedo decirte, es algo que aun me duele mucho, tanto que a veces no lo controlo, algo dentro de mi me atormenta, cada noche, cada sueño es una tortura! Pensé que ese día me había librado de el pero me sigue a donde quiera que valla, no se que hacer... (Comienza a entristecerse)

Miyo: no te preocupes, todo estará bien... cuando puedas y te sientas listo podrás contarme, no te presionare Kiu...

(Lo abraza fuerte para que sienta el apoyo...después de unos segundos)

Kiu: muchas gracias...ya estoy mucho mejor...y de verdad lo lamento si estoy arruinando el momento...

Miyo: descuida, eres diferente a todas las personas que he conocido, pareces ser de piedra, pero tienes un gran corazón, eres muy sensible a pesar que no te guste demostrarlo... y eso es lo que me gusta de ti...

(Se miran por unos segundos...)

Miyo: bueno vamos que se nos hará tarde...

Kiu: estoy ansioso, ya quiero ver como es ese lugar...

Miyo: te encantara cuando lleguemos... por aquí, ven

(Mueve un arbusto y le dice a Kiu que pase...al hacerlo, se topa con un risco de unos pocos metros, un estanque frente a el que parecía tener vida, el agua del estanque tan tranquila y luminosa...algo tenía que lo hacia brillar con un tono esmeralda... y mirando asombrado un poco mas arriba ve un risco aun mayor...)

Kiu: pero que es todo esto (dice asombrado)

Miyo: es un estanque...es mi lugar secreto, no he visto a nadie mas por estos lados... de día pasa una que otra persona, pero como te dije no le ven ninguna gracia...

Kalas: (la mira interrogativo)

Miyo: de día el agua no refleja tan hermoso color por que la luz del sol la opaca, a parte no se pueden ver las estrellas ni la luna...

Kalas: pero de aquí tampoco se ven las estrellas...

Miyo: ves ese risco a lo alto?

Kiu: si...

Miyo: bien vamos...

(Kiu sube a la sima del risco y extiende su mano para ayudar a Miyo a subir...)

Miyo: gracias...

(Contemplan la bella vista, pasa una leve brisa que hace a Miyo titubear, Kiu la sostiene de la cintura para que no fuera a caerse...)

Miyo: y que te parece?

Kiu: de verdad muy hermoso...

Miyo: mira hacia abajo...

(Kiu se acercó un poco más a la punta del enorme risco)

Miyo: ten cuidado, no te vallas a caer...

(Kiu mira hacia bajo y queda cautivado con la hermosa vista, ve reflejado en el agua todas las estrellas del firmamento que tenían su propio esplendor especial al fundirse con el vello color esmeralda que irradiaba en el estanque...)

Miyo: es verdaderamente hermoso no te parece?

Kiu: ciertamente, lo más bello que he visto en mi vida...

Miyo: aunque ya lo había visto antes no se compara con esta noche...las estrellas...

Kiu: el color esmeralda...

Miyo: la compañía...

(Al decir esto ultimo se ven a los ojos mutuamente, Kiu la abrasa por la cintura y Miyo del cuello...Miyo se acerco lentamente y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kiu, se abrazaron fuerte mientras Kiu levanto su mirada y vio la media luna en lo más alto de aquella noche...)

Kiu: (piensa: tengo que decirle...)...escucha Miyo...

(Miyo retira su cabeza del hombro de Kiu y lo ve fijamente a los ojos, apoyando su frente en la de el...)

Kiu: tengo que decirte algo importante...

(Miyo acerco lentamente su boca a la de Kalas, pero antes de que sus labios tuvieran contacto...)

Kiu: Miyo, mañana me voy y no se cuando volveré...

(Miyo detuvo el beso un instante, pero luego retomo el viejo curso dirigiéndose a Kiu, este dejo de resistirse, y la apretó fuerte la cintura, mientras saco la otra mano de su espalda para tomarla suavemente del cuello… se separaron un instante y Kiu no pudo contener la felicidad y hacer uno de sus actos extrovertidos, tomando a Miyo de la cintura y levantándola en sus brazos…suspiro mientras Miyo gritaba, y salto por lo menos 10 metros hacia abajo, al estanque esmeralda, cubriendo a ambos con su nen…después de la rápida caída y el fuerte chapuzón Kiu sale del agua hacia la orilla con Miyo en sus brazos, ambos estaban totalmente mojados, pero ninguno sintió el frió de esa noche, Kiu la miro fija y atrevidamente mientras Miyo se estrujaba el cabello… se metió nuevamente al agua, y salio con una esmeralda en su mano…)

Miyo: es bellísima

Kiu: escucha Miyo… yo me iré pero quiero que conserves esto de mi parte…

(Miyo se levanta y abraza a Kiu tras tomar la esmeralda de sus manos…luego se muestra el estanque y las estrellas reflejadas en el… se ve una sombra extraña parada sobre el risco… esta se retira y la imagen baja a mostrar el estanque nuevamente, el reflejo de Miyo y Kiu se hacían uno reflejados en la hermosa esmeralda…en la mañana siguiente Kalas se levanta de la cama, y al hacerlo Kiu se despierta…)

Kalas: y dime, como te fue ayer? No te vi volver hasta ya muy tarde

Kiu: pues bueno, al final fue como tú dijiste… o sea hoy partiremos sin ningún problema…

Kalas: seguro que no hay problema?

Kiu: seguro que si lo hay, pero siempre hay problemas y uno debe enfrentarlos, yo se lo que tengo que hacer y lo haré…

Kalas: muy bien, me gusta que estés seguro de lo que haces...Entonces que dices si nos vestimos, tomamos algo de desayuno y ponemos en uso esa licencia de cazador?

Kiu: me parece bien… me haría bien una ducha caliente después del frió chapuzón de ayer… (Dice dirigiéndose al baño sacándose la polera)

Kalas: que dijiste?

(Kiu entra a la ducha…)

Kiu: nada, olvídalo!

(En mitad del baño Kiu recuerda las palabras de Miyo… "eres diferente a todas las personas que he conocido, pareces ser de piedra, pero tienes un gran corazón"… lleva su mano lentamente a sus labios, recordando el primer beso que se dio con Miyo…y recordó una vez más las palabras de Kalas…" si no rompes esta barrera no podrás tener nada serio con nadie..."…)

Kiu: nada serio…pero aun así no puedo decir que no la pase bien… (Dice con un rotundo vacío por dentro sin saber que será de Miyo ahora… y de él…)

(En la hostería se encontraba Miyo barriendo justo en la entrada, cuando llega…)

Lerut: hola…tú eres Miyo, hija del dueño de esta hostería?

Miyo: soy yo…por?

Lerut: (se alegra muchísimo) que maravilloso, al fin te encuentro!

Miyo: y tu quien eres?

Lerut:… lo que te diré es difícil…pero vine hasta aquí a decírtelo…

Miyo: confía en mi, que sucede?

Lerut: lo que pasa es que… (Suspira con alegría)…te morirás con esta noticia…

Miyo: me moriré de ansiedad, cuenta ya!

Lerut: yo soy tu media hermana!

Miyo: como es eso? (más que felicidad fue incertidumbre, aunque la noticia no le callo para nada mal, solo fue muy de golpe)

Lerut: tu madre antes de estar con tu padre estuvo con otro hombre…

Miyo: tu papa verdad?

Lerut: (afirmando con el rostro) pero después de un tiempo se separaron, y no volví a ver a tu madre…yo tenía solo unos pocos años…

Miyo: …lo lamento, no tenía idea…

Lerut: por que lo lamentas?

Miyo: por que nuestra madre estuvo conmigo y tú no…

Lerut: (interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir para manipular el ambiente y tema de la conversación) eso no es lo importante, lo que importa es que estemos juntas ahora…

Miyo: y como es que diste con este lugar?

Lerut: mi padre me dijo que viniera aquí antes de morir…me contó toda la verdad…

Miyo: tu papá esta muerto?

Lerut: ya tenía mucho tiempo de estar enfermo, tenía mucho trabajo y yo no lo podía ayudar lo suficiente…en el fondo fui la culpable de que se muriera…

Miyo: pero como dices eso!! Tu no fuiste culpable de nada!

Lerut:…olvídalo, quiero dejar eso en el pasado, ahora solo me gustaría volver a ver a mamá

Miyo: (agacha el rostro dejando un rotundo vació y le sale una lagrima lentamente por el ojo derecho)…lo lamento mucho pero ella también falleció…

Lerut: pero como paso eso!

(Miyo guarda silencio…)

Lerut: (ya he esperado suficiente, será una presa muy fácil…)

Miyo: (comienza a contar…) fue en un accidente de autos, yo iba muy distraída y mi madre trato de salvarme para que no me atropellaran, pero por desgracia termino sacrificando su vida por la mía…la llevaron al hospital para tratar de salvarla, pero el impacto contra el auto había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle una hemorragia interna en el cerebro y luego…la muerte

Lerut: (le salen lagrimas pero no pierde la cordura) eres una asesina… mataste a mi madre…

Miyo: (que ya estaba afectada al recordar aquel trágico incidente que no tenía mucho tiempo de haber ocurrido) no fue mi culpa yo no quería…

Lerut: eres culpable Miyo…de no ser por ti nuestra madre aun seguiría aquí con nosotros

Miyo: eso no me convierte en culpable!...

Lerut: eres muy injusta…destruiste mi familia y ahora pretendes destruir la tuya…

Miyo: de que estas hablando yo no e hecho nada de eso! (hace ya un tiempo se había comenzado a alterar, no estaba bien y había caído en el juego de Lerut, trataba con lógica de encontrarse inocente, pero Lerut lograba hacer que se sintiera cada vez más y más culpable…)

Lerut: tu papá va a morir por tu culpa, igual como murió el mió… esta cansado por el trabajo, ya es anciano… (Medio segundo de silencio) tu lo mataras!

Miyo: lo ayudo en todo lo que puedo!

Lerut: eres una carga para el! Haces que se enoje y te grite!

Miyo: (recuerda en su mente los gritos que le dio ayer cuando la pilló con Kiu) (se tapa las orejas para tratar de evitarlos sin darse cuenta que están en su mente…)

Lerut: eres culpable Miyo, en tus manos corre la sangre de mi madre muerta por tu culpa!

(Se saca las manos de la oreja rápidamente, y aunque no esta, Miyo puede sentir la sangre correr, y los lamentos de la madre que le preguntan por que la mato…por que lo hizo…)

Lerut: ya es hora…

(Miyo grita eufóricamente, mientras que cambia el ambiente, se calma todo y el ruido cesa… Se encontraba Kalas y Kiu en frente de un computador…)

Kiu: y sabes como funciona esto? Por que yo no tengo idea…

Kalas: déjamelo a mí… solo dame tu licencia de cazador

Kiu: (se la da…) y que es precisamente lo que buscamos…

Kalas: (pasa la licencia por una maquina) a una persona… se llama Killua Zaoldyeck…

Kiu: y para que tienes que buscarlo?... es el famoso hijo perdido de la familia del que se escuchan ofrecimientos mayores a los 100 millones?

Kalas: te equivocas… no es el, a Killua simplemente debo cuidarlo…

Kiu: un miembro de esa familia necesita ser cuidado?

Kalas: el amo Killua es algo especial…es que no vive en la mansión, y por eso la familia cree que sería mejor si lo cuidara…aunque la ultima vez que lo vi no tenía necesidad de eso, más bien era el quien me cuidaba…

Kiu: a que te refieres?

Kalas: es que el con su amigo Gon me enseñaron por un tiempo cosas del nen…fue con ellos con los que me fui de el coliseo del cielo, justo cuando tu entraste…

Kiu: es cierto, ahora recuerdo… eran muy fuertes…crees que los hallamos superado?

Kalas: lo dudo mucho… y con tu débil manejo del Shu lo dudo más (ríe)…

Kiu: débil manejo?

Kalas: no te hagas el tonto, recuerda que te vi como lo hiciste con la escoba…aunque cuando saltaste del risco estuviste mucho mejor…

Kiu: me espiaste? Te voy a matar!

(Lo toma del cuello y lo comienza a ahorcar… justo ahí Kiu ve pasar nuevamente a Lerut… y suelta rápidamente a Kalas…)

Kiu: recuerdas que dijiste que tu te encargarías de esto?...muy bien, entonces hazlo… tengo algo urgente que hacer…creo que demorare, mándame un mensaje por celular para avisarme el vuelo y la hora, y espérame en el avión (comienza a alejarse)

Kalas: de acuerdo! (dice para el mismo…) no puedo creer que vea a Miyo y salga tan apresurado… (Dice girando la licencia de Cazador con su mano como una pelota de básquet)

(Bajando por las escaleras…)

Kiu: Lerut! Lerut! Espera!

(Lerut lo mira sabiendo que estaba ahí, sabía que todo esto sucedería…)

Lerut: Kiu…necesito contarte…

Kiu: que haces aquí? Que tienes que decirme!? (Sabía que si Lerut estaba aquí no será para nada bueno)

Lerut: lo que te voy a decir Kiu no es fácil…

Kiu: de que estas hablando?

Lerut: ven, sígueme…

(Intrigado Kiu sin más palabras sigue a la misteriosa mujer que tenía en frente…)

Lerut: Ben jiro esta aquí Kiu…

Kiu: como dices?

Lerut: te ha seguido todo este tiempo, no ha dejado de seguirte…

Kiu: donde esta? Que quiere? (dice atemorizado)

Lerut: te quiere a ti Kiu… y no descansara hasta tenerte…

Kiu: ese tipo esta loco, no puede controlar a la gente así!

Lerut: a el no le importara… será mejor que te vallas Kiu, que te vallas solo y no vuelvas…

Kiu: ya he encontrado un lugar a donde ir, y un amigo con quien estar, no lo dejare…

Lerut: de verdad es tu amigo? Si lo es tendrás que hacerlo por el, si no quieres que termine igual que…

Kiu: que quien? (dice con mucho miedo…)

(Lerut se detiene, y Kiu se asoma por la puerta a donde Lerut lo había conducido… Lerut recuerda fugazmente el grito final de Miyo, al ahorcarse y llevarse sus propias manos al cuello con un rostro como si hubiera estado en el mismo infierno…Kiu pone una cara espantosa muy atemorizado y horrorizado, no podía creerlo… se hace para atrás y se muestra el cuerpo de Miyo tirado en el suelo…)

Lerut: será mejor que te vallas si no quieres hacerles daño a más personas…

(Kiu sale corriendo, no tanto por lo que le dijo Lerut, si no por lo espantado que quedo, un odio y rencor estremeció su corazón, odio furia e ira, Kiu estaba inundado de una cólera incontenible similar a la que había sentido Kalas al volver a su antigua aldea quemada por el dragón… al salir corriendo hacia el bosque se prendió de energía y boto cuanto árbol estuviera a su paso, corrió y corrió tratando de saciar su furia, corrió para nunca volver segado por las palabras de Lerut…si de verdad quería a alguien, eso era lo mejor que podía hacer por el …)

Kiu: (llorando) la soledad es mi destino, pero nunca volveré contigo infeliz… lo lamento Kalas…Miyo… (Dijo en voz baja y triste mientras corría…)

Lerut: mi trabajo aquí ha terminado… (Saca la lengua y cruza sus brazos tomándose las manos por en cima de la cabeza…)

(Ben jiro desde el bosque ve como Kiu pasa rápidamente, sin siquiera notar su presencia…en el avión, se encontraba Kalas sentado en su respectiva silla con el huevo de dragón en sus piernas y sus manos sobre el mismo, esperando a que llegase Kiu…)

Kalas: que pasa que no llega? (se pregunta a el mismo, algo preocupado)

Voz: abróchense los cinturones que el avión esta próximo a despegar, por favor, abróchense los cinturones y no se levanten de sus asientos…

(Kiu rápidamente se levanta de su asiento pero en el pasillo es detenido por una Aeromoza (azafata))

Aeromoza: El avión va a despegar, le ruego que se siente señor

Kalas: es que mi compañero aun no ha llegado…

Aeromoza: El señor que reservo el asiento junto a usted dijo que tenía asuntos que atender y cancelo su vuelo…

Voz: háganme el favor de sentarse todos, el avión va a despegar…

Kiu: (forzado a sentarse…) (piensa: cancelo el vuelo?... por que lo abra hecho?...)

(Justo en ese momento le llega un mensaje al celular diciendo: perdón, no volveré, adiós…)

Aeromoza: Por favor, apague su celular…

Kalas: por que?

Voz: por favor, el avión va a despegar, manténganse sentados y apaguen sus celulares mientras despegamos, gracias

Aeromoza: Por eso (dice con tono algo cargada de las molestias que Kalas le había causado…)

(Muestran al avión despegando y volando por los aires, adentrándose y perdiéndose en las nubes…en otro lugar, en medio del bosque mirando hacia la entrada de la hostería por donde Lerut salía…)

Ben jiro: que delicada y sutil mujer, realmente implacable, logra sus cometidos sin mayor problema, entra y sale como si nada y sin siquiera tocar a la victima... Juega con las pobres mentes humanas con tanta facilidad…muchísimo mejor que muchas técnicas nen, esta joven psicóloga de guerras ha sido uno de mis mejores hallazgos, desde que la libere de esa torre de prisión me ha dado grandes sorpresas, es traviesa y a la vez atrevida, le gusta hacer fechorías, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que mejor hace es matar…convence a la gente de la idea más absurda y juega con ellos, se divierte con las vidas de otros casi tanto como yo… aunque debería cuidarme… es una bella roza que si bien es calmada aun así tiene espinas

(Mientras Ben pensaba todo esto, fueron mostrando como en un principio Lerut entraba al bosque, luego cuando dijo Ben que entraba y salía, mostraron la habitación donde el cadáver de Miyo reposaba y cuando menciono que jugaba con las mentes humanas mostraron la cara re horror de Miyo antes de morir, mostraron luego a sombras rodeadas de diferentes tonalidades de colores de Nen y luego cuando la libero de la torre, unas paredes de rocas destruidas y Lerut saliendo de ella siendo liberada de las esposas por Jiro… luego la muestran rápidamente de cuerpo a cabeza, mostrando su singular figura y bello rostro, luego muestran la cara de asombro que tubo Kiu al ver a Miyo muerta, y cuando sale corriendo…y luego retoman la imagen de ella entrando al bosque justo ahí, tomando entre una enredadera una bella flor color fucsia… después Ben Jiro para de analizar a Lerut, y lo muestran nuevamente cubierto por su nen… luego muestran el cielo y el avión por donde va Kalas, luego muestran a este avión aterrizar en un aeropuerto, y luego en el a Kalas, saliendo por la puerta de entrada al aeropuerto (lleno de gente) con un pequeño bolso donde cargaba el huevo …se mete la mano al bolsillo y se da cuenta que tiene la licencia de cazador de Kiu (la que le había dado Ben Jiro)…en alguna otra parte…)

Zeno: todo comenzara ahora… (Dice mientras deja de teclear un computador)

(Se muestra junto a Zeno a Irumi y a Silva (abuelo, hermano y padre de Killua respectivamente).

**Continuara…**


End file.
